


Stiles' Pack

by NarcissisticPrince



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, Demon Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, new pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 48,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarcissisticPrince/pseuds/NarcissisticPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious new person moves into Beacon Hills, but he's not causing much trouble. In fact, he's been, strangely, rather helpful to Stiles ever since he was kicked out of the pack after a night of passion with a certain alpha. Derek and the pack, have been avoiding him like the plague ever since and just when Stiles needed someone the most. Now he's pregnant with Derek's child and suddenly finding himself surrounded by demons claiming he's their pack leader. Trouble only starts when one of Stile's newly found pack members is murdered at the hand of the newly arrived Kistune Clan of Kira's family. How will Stiles' former pack react to Stiles' being the new Pack Leader of Demons? Will they help him or will there be war between the three packs? More importantly, what is Derek to do when Stiles' seems to appear less human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - This is my first Sterek Fanfic, so please bare with me. It might be a slow build but I promise I will do my best.

Stiles sat on the cold tile floor of his bathroom, with his back against the wooden door. His skinny digits curled around the little white stick in his hand as he tapped it against his knee. 

He knew exactly where he stood in the pack, but even so here he was, sitting helplessly as he tapped the stick holding his unplanned, and perhaps unwanted, destiny tying him to the pack.

He was pregnant; he knew it wasn't impossible for him to be pregnant. He had the gene after all. However, what was impossible was what he'd do next. Surely, he couldn't tell the baby's daddy about it, when he was the main one who wanted him out of the pack. He'd probably only think he had done it on purpose to keep himself tied to the pack. 

He lowered his hand, finally letting his wrist rest against the tile floor as his lips curled down into a frown; it seemed like everything in his world was tumbling down so suddenly. The worst part, he was falling all by himself and there would be no one to catch him.

*~*FLASHBACK*~* 

Stiles was out in the woods in the middle of the night, he had initially wanted to do this with Scott but Scott had ignored his calls and texts. He could only assume he was with Allison. It hurt him to know how easily of a person he was to be tossed aside. Sometimes he thought their years of friendship meant nothing to his 'best friend'. 

He shook his head, getting himself together, and listening carefully to the sounds all around him. Stiles had seen a new mysterious person move into Beacon Hills, though that's not made his skin goose bump but the fact that he had been staring at the man, when he first arrived, through his window from across the street. The man had turned back to look up at him and smirked. That had sent all his flags up, yelling danger! Danger! He just couldn’t shake off the feeling this man was not human. 

So here he was, following the man into the woods, he knew it wasn't the best idea, doing it alone, but hell. It’s not like he didn't call for back up. 

"Hello Stiles, were you looking for me?" A voice ringed in his ear, making him come to an abrupt stop and look up startled. It was the man, but at the same time, not the man. It was strange; the man he had seen across the street, now had a sickening smirk and fangs. "U-uh...no.. I just happen to be taking a walk." Stiles said as he tried to be cool about it. The man's smirk only widened as he let out a chuckle, "I don't believe that, Stiles." The man said as he zoomed towards stiles, not even giving him a chance to blink as he suddenly found himself pinned up against the tree by his throat. He struggled to provide his lungs with air as his dull nails clawed at the man holding him so tightly. 

"Let’s try this again shall we? Why have you followed me? Does your pathetic human life mean so little to you that you'd walk straight into the lion’s den?" The man asked as he released Stiles, but not after taking a long whiff of him. Stiles held his pained throat as he gasped for air, "y-you *coughs* su-…*coughs* sure are a talker.." Stiles said as he slowly brought his breath into a steady cycle. The man looked at him unamused with a small stare in warning. 

"First of all pal, why have you come all the way from Ohio, to this shit city? Have you come to cause trouble? And how do you know my name, anyways?" He asked before throwing a glare his way, though it was hardly intimidating compared to his cold stare. The man smirked, though the odd thing was that, his eyes didn't reflect the amusement his smirk clearly showed, "Clever, Clever." The man taunted before parting his lips once more to speak to the teen "I see you've done some research, but I assure you, you'll be wasting your time. However, I'm sure you already know what I want deep down. For a smart kid, whom is the researcher for wolves, not to mention the smartest one amongst them, you sure ask the stupidest questions. Although as to your name, Genim Stilinski or rather preferred the pet name, Stiles, I've acquired it in the most fascinating way. Which, you’ll soon be coming to find out about." The man smirked. 

He couldn't help but wince, the man... he was demon, and nothing like the demon that had possessed him a year ago, this was a whole new specie of demon. But even so, he felt even more intimidated and scared of this one then the thing that was inside him. Even though it appeared not to be interested in attempting to harm, the feeling he felt, was never far from the truth, and right now Stiles wasn’t feeling very too sure about this demon. 

The man took a step closer to his personal space, making him flinch a bit and step back, "If I where you Stiles, I'd run home, where it’s safe." He was confused by the warning though when he closed his eyes to blink and reopened them, the man was gone, and he was left standing there alone in the middle of the woods and a bit confused on what had just happened. He didn't know how to process this information. Though, he hardly had time to process anything when he suddenly heard a branch break making him quickly snap his head to his left. Bright red eyes stared at him, and his sudden fear rose in him again, "Derek?" He called out to the alpha unsure if it was him or not as he took a step back but it only served to make a growl escape the wolf and step closer to him. 

Stiles didn't dare move. He shuddered under the intense gaze and shut his eyes, if it was Derek he would have cursed at him by now instead of eyeing him so intensively. He waited for something, anything, to happen but nothing. His eyes slowly opened and saw Derek staring down at him silently. He backed away startled "Jesus Derek! What the hell? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" He half yelled as he held his hand over his chest trying to calm his racing heart. "Stiles," Derek said as his hand rose to cup the back of Stiles' neck and buried his nose in his neck. 

Stiles immediately felt a blush creep up his neck and to his cheeks as he tried to move away but felt Derek's hand grab hold on his waist, as if to hold him from moving away. "What the hell Derek? Let go...!" He said a bit strained. It's not that he didn't have the hots for Derek, but it was because of the fact that he did, that he didn’t want to be so close. He hated having the feeling of being at hands reach to someone he knew he could never have. 

"Who touched you?" Derek asked as he backed Stiles to a tree, leaving him trapped between himself and the tree. Derek didn't know why he was doing this, he couldn’t control himself, ever since the fall breeze brought him Stiles scent mixed with fear, he had left the comforts of his newly rebuilt home and followed it without a second thought. He knew it was the moons fault, making him be overly concerned with someone whom was in his pack, although he was his least favorite. 

'Ah… so he just wants to know about the demon... I should have known he wasn't really concerned for me.' He thought as he let his body relax into the awkward place he suddenly found himself. "Some demon, I don't know who he is exactly but I'm working on finding out." He assured, the last thing he needed was having Derek harass him for being useless to the pack. He knew Derek was a good alpha and tried his best to help his betas and omegas be as normal as can be as well as control their little wolfies and get stronger, all together, while he, Stiles, did little to nothing to help, other than research, but even that sometimes he had help from Lydia or Deaton, heck even Peter helped. 

"All I know is that this demon is nothing like the demon that possessed me... he's stronger, I can feel it. Strange, right? Maybe it’s like some weird side effect I had from the possession, heck maybe I kept some freaky powers or something cause I'm telling you Derek something abou-..." his insufferable rambling was cut off by Derek's lips over his own, making his eyes go wide. 

He had little time to process what was going on, as his body went into auto, as it rapidly forgot its common sense and resorted to instinct. "D-Derek" he breathed out as he gripped tightly to Derek’s shoulders, as he bared his neck to the alpha as he grinded his hips against his to create more friction.

*~*END OF FLASHBACK*~*

"Stiles!" He was suddenly brought back from his flashback by his dad’s voice yelling to him. "STILES!" The sheriff’s voice got louder as he slammed his fist on the door Stiles had been resting on for nearly an hour. 

"I'm coming, just give me a sec" Stiles yelled back as he scurried to pick the pregnancy box up and stick, wrapped it in toilet paper before trashing it. He quickly washed his hands and scurrying out the door, only to meet his father standing there with arms crossed with a worried gaze, "Something wrong kiddo? I've been yelling for nearly half an hour now." "No, I'm ok, I just think I had a bad lunch and it kind of gave me diarrhea, but I'm good." He said before grinning. His father just raised a brow before shrugging it off. "Alright then let’s just try and have dinner and hope it doesn't upset your stomach again," his dad said as they walked down to the dining room.

It was silent for the most part; the sheriff looked through files with one hand while the other held his burger. Stiles stared at his dad for a bit and smiled a bit, he couldn't help he was unwanted by everyone even his dad, even though deep down he knew his dad loved him more then it appeared right now to him. He let out a sigh, and that caught his dad’s attention. "Something you want to say Stiles?" The sheriff asked his son as he closed the file he was looking at.

He hesitated a bit before finally saying, "I was thinking, after I graduate I want to leave Beacon Hills. I mean I've been looking at colleges and there's one I really want to go to, but I didn't know how to tell you without making you think I didn't want to be with you." He said which only made his dad smile, "Hey, I wouldn't think that. I’m not going to lie, I may be a little depressed not having you around but I can't let my selfishness keep you from doing what you got to do. If it’s what you want I'll support you son." His dad said as he placed his hand over his sons shoulder, lightly squeezing him. 

Stiles gave him a smile, but didn't say anything anymore. The truth was he was afraid if he stayed much longer he'd completely fall apart. His friends, or should he say former-friends, weren't talking to him, nor answering their phones. But it wasn't like he was trying to contact them anymore. It had been nearly a month since Derek told him to get lost.


	2. Chapter 2

The following three months would seem like an eternity to him, he could only wish time could go by quickly so he could leave this shit hole and be in peace with the little baby he was having. His mind trailed off, the baby. He couldn't kill it, he didn't believe in it, nor could he put it up for adoption, hell he'd be lying if he said he wouldn't consider it if the baby's daddy was human. 

That night he laid in bed, staring absentminded at the dull blue wall staring back at him as his hand rested over his belly. 

*~*FLASHBACK*~*

Stiles didn't know when did Derek completely strip them from their clothes, nor did his mind catch when he was laid down on the uncomfortable wood’s floor. His mind was dazed as were his eyes as he clinged onto the broad shoulders. He could feel Derek's fingers travel every inch of his body, caressing him with much affection, as they did all the kissing that Derek's lips had stopped doing, but he didn't mind, he was far too gone in his own bliss. 

His eager hands traveled down Derek's back and circled to his front were his hand wrapped around his member and gave it a stroke, getting a steady rhythm going. Hearing Derek let out a shameful moan made him pleased he was able to erupt such a noise from the alphas lips. 

"Stiles.." the alpha grunted as he pulled the teens hands from his harden member and over to his lips were he pressed a tender kiss to them before moving his hands over his head and holding them there as he pushed his legs apart with his knee, which Stiles was more than happy to oblige to. "Derek, p-please. ." Stiles begged. It was enough permission for Derek before thrusting his hips forward letting the tip of his cock push past the first few rings of muscles that were quickly tightening at the intrusion on its person. "Ahhh~" Stiles moaned in pain as he tried to pull away but Derek wouldn't have that "Relax, it'll feel better if you relax" he assured as he kissed at Stiles pale chest. With a small nod Stiles tried to relax though he couldn't help but flinch away a bit with every inch forcing his walls apart, until he felt Derek be fully buried into him. 

Derek was being mindful of his body, he could tell with how gentle he was being even though the only forms of words were the grunts and moans leaving his lips as he thrusted into him. Stiles threw his head back as he bucked into Derek, crying out his names as his nails digged into his own palms, a thin layer of sweat already forming over their bodies. Derek sped up as he kissed up Stiles chest and up to his neck as one of his hands came down to jerked stiles off, while the other still held Stiles hands over his head. It wasn't long before stiles steady moans grew louder and louder, due to the sudden swelling of Derek’s cock. As he tried to pull away, Derek grabbed hold of his waist and held him in place as the knot swelled in Stiles, securing the two together. "D-Derek..! I-it hurts!" He cried out as he shut his eyes tight, toes curling as his legs tried to close, pressing tightly around Derek's waist as he shuddered in pain. 

He heard Derek let out a gasped moan before he felt it, Derek's release spill into him as he gave slow steady thrusts. Stiles moaned as he arched his back before feeling himself being picked up and straddle the alpha's lap as he rested against his chest. Stiles eyes suddenly felt heavy, and the throbbing of his head wasn’t helping him stay anymore awake. "Sleep," was the only command he received and his body was so keen on obeying it. Though when he had woken up later that night, his body was sore and he had the talk with Derek.   
“Stiles, what happened last night, it means nothing. It was a mistake, I was in heat.” Derek said, though for some reason he felt like that statement couldn’t be further from the truth. He was not in heat but his actions; he couldn’t come to any other explanation other than it had come early. He could still smell the faint smell of heat lingering to Stiles naked body. Derek could feel the growl vibrate in his chest, he could feel his wolf wanting to risen once more and pounce the teen but he shook it off when Stile moved.

A small smile appeared on Stiles face as he looked at the alpha, “I see, hey don’t worry about it, I’m sure it was most inconvenient for you to have found me instead of a hot girl. Let’s just forget it even happened, I mean it’s no big deal, neither of us meant for it to lead to this. At least you’re back to yourself.” He said as he avoided the alpha’s eyes as he pretended to search for his clothes which were so conveniently sitting on the dresser besides him.   
“Stiles, Shut up.” Derek said feeling annoyed with the rambling of the teen and the obvious pain in his voice.   
“Ok,” Stiles said as he pulled the sheets over his head to create a somewhat of a curtain so he could get dressed without Derek looking at his naked body. He grabbed his clothes and quickly changed as he pulled his boxers on, followed by his pants. 

“About the demon you saw or what not, don’t bother to do research on it.” Derek said, finally making Stiles push the sheets away from him and look at the alpha with a confused gaze. “What why?” Stiles said as he stumbled to his feet, readying to protest but was only silenced.   
“Look Stiles, we appreciate everything you’ve done to help the pack with the Kanima and even the Demons, but the truth is, there is no room for you here Stiles. So, stop coming around here because as of today you are no longer apart of this pack.” Derek said as he looked at all the mixed emotions flood the Stiles eyes. 

“No, Derek, you can’t just kick me out! I-“ Stiles began to say but was cut off by Derek. “You what, Stiles?” Derek began before continuing, “You can’t do anything without help and honestly, we don’t have time to keep babysitting you Stiles. We ALL agreed to this Stile, it wasn’t just my decision. Everyone in this pack plays an important role, but you, Stiles. There is just no room for you here.” 

Stiles could feel his heart cringe in pain. They all had agreed to kick him out? Was that why they were suddenly distancing themselves from him? Was that why he felt like their friendship no longer matter? Because, in reality it really did stop mattering to Scott, to all of them. 

“Just leave Stiles, and don’t even try coming around here either, or we’ll see you as an intruder.” Derek warned as his face hardened and harbored no feelings towards Stiles who was clearly breaking in front of Derek.   
*~*END OF FLASHBACK*~*


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles looked at himself in the mirror as he finished slipping his hoodie on his body before letting a sigh escape as he reached for his bag and saw the papers containing the research he had run on his new mysterious new neighbor. “That’s right, I’m no longer pack,” he said as he smiled sadly at the paper “So I don’t need this anymore,” before crumbling it up and trashing it before gripping his bag and walking to the door and out it, unaware of the figure lurking in the corner of his room watching him, before disappearing from sight. 

“Dad?” Stiles called out as he walked down to the living room, but he heard no reply. “He must have left already” he said as he walked into the dining area and found a half-eaten toast resting on a plate, he smiled before walking over to the table and picking up the toast. He walked out the door with the toast in his mouth as he locked the door before heading to his beat up Jeep.  
“At least I still have you baby,” Stiles said as he caressed the hood of his Jeep before throwing his bag into the back seat and jumping into the driver’s seat and buckling up. The drive was silent and peaceful, something he hadn’t had since Scott was bitten by Peter, heck what who was he kidding, since a long time. This was a good thing, Stiles decided. 

He drove into the school’s parking lot and parked his Jeep in the first available space he had found before climbing out. He was getting his bag when he suddenly heard “Hello Stiles.” He nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden greeting before turning to look at the man. It was the mysterious demon. “Uh…Hi?” Stiles said looking around wondering if anyone one was looking his way, he felt very uncomfortable being alone with the man, but unfortunately his mind only reminded him he had no one but himself now. 

The smirk appeared on the demon’s face once more before saying, “I’m not here to hurt you Stiles, I thought that was pretty much established when I let you go the other day.” Stiles glared at the demon before sighing, “Ok, then what do you want? If you want me to pass a threat to the werewolves, than do it yourself I got no time for this I have to get to school.” He said as he finished grabbing his bag and pulled it over his shoulder before closing the door to his Jeep. “Actually, it has nothing to do with your former friends.” The demon said not missing Stiles tense at the mention of ‘former friends’. Stiles brought his hand over the back of his neck and rubbed it lightly as he said, “You know following a kid to school only makes you even more suspicious. You know that right?” Stiles said rolling his eyes trying to act normal. 

“Who say’s I’m following you?” The demon said, finally making Stiles look him over and notice the briefcase he was holding and a teachers book of Physics, 12th grade level. Stiles eyes widen and said, “No freaking way!” The demon smirked wider, “Now, shall we get going before you make me late for my first class?” The demon said before beginning to walk towards the school. “All year, without a freaking teacher and now they decide to hire a teacher? What’s the point? School is over in 3 months and half of that time is senior field trips,” Stiles hollered out at the demon he decided to follow, ignoring the stares darting his way. 

Stiles went to class after losing the sight of the demon in the crowd of teens and huffed, his curiosity on the demon was only growing.   
The first few periods were ok, nothing happened. Stiles sat in the back while, Lydia, Allison, Scott and Isaac, and Kira sat all near each other. All of them perfectly ignoring him and avoiding looking his way, but he didn’t mind. 

As soon as he walked into Physics, he glared at the demon, and eyed the werewolves wondering if their wolfy noses would catch the very distinguishing scent of their new professor. But to Stiles surprise they didn’t get into a staring contest or a growling fit. No, they just walked straight past him and sat their stupid asses down. He narrowed his eyes at the professor as if it would help him figure it out any further. “I’m sorry it took so long for your principals to finally find a teacher suitable for 12th grade Physics. However, I have been made aware of the even shorter time we will be having together due to Senior trips and I right?” The demon professor spoke which was only responded with excitement roars from the class. Stiles rolled his eyes and looked out the window, trying to block out the noise. The man smirked slightly, he could feel the annoyance laced with worry wave off Stiles in a sickening way. 

“Alright, without further due, I’m Mr. Jay Knight. Feel free to call me Mr. J or Mr. Knight,” The demon said as he wrote down his name on the board and moved to sit on the desk. “Now that introductions are out of the way, I will be telling you about the assignment I will be torturing you with until Senior Trips’ are at play.” He said receiving aww’s and boo’s from the people. Stiles just glared at the man and thought, ‘What kind of word choice is that?!’

“Mr. Stilinski, why don’t you help me pass these out.” Mr. J said as he let a large stack of papers fall onto his desk, making everyone flinch. “Uh, Sure.” Stiles said as he hesitantly stood up from his seat and walked over to the man’s desk and picked up the stack of papers and passed them out. As Stiles made his way to his former friends, he stiffened, it had totally escaped his mind, they were werewolves, their sense of smell was way more advanced they would be able to tell he was pregnant. 

‘Don’t worry Stiles, they won’t be able to smell the pup’s existence just like they can’t smell I am not human,’ Stiles heard in his head and turned to look at the demon sitting on the desk smirking at him. “What?” He mouthed before hearing “Can you hurry up? I’d like to get my things done before the school year is over,” Lydia said. Stiles looked at his former friends and frowned. Everyone was ignoring his gaze, except Lydia. “I’m sorry,” Stiles said before quickly passing them out. He made his way to his seat with a copy of the packet for himself but was stopped. “Not you, Stiles. I have a different assignment for you. So, stay back after class.” Mr. J said as he took the packet from stiles hands and waved him to sit down. 

That really had gotten the attention of his former friends. They eyed the professor with warning stares, not that Stiles noticed. Kira looked at Allison with a knowing gaze, who gave a small nod.   
Soon the bell rang, and everyone scurried to leave the classroom. Stiles stood up and walked over to the front of the classroom where the demon was erasing that day’s lesson off the board. When the room became silent the demon stopped what he was doing and closed the door of his classroom with a wave of the hand. Stiles gulped as he tried his best not to flinch. “So what’s my assignment?” Stiles said trying to act annoyed. 

The demon smirked and with another wave of his hand he brought two chairs over before sitting himself in one, “Sit down Stiles, we will be here a while.” Stiles reluctantly sat down and put his bag on the floor, “Ok, I’m sitting so start talking. “ Stiles said before cutting the demon off before he even had a chance to reply, “How did you even do that? What’s with this whole telepathic thing? More importantly why couldn’t they tell you were not human?” he finished. The demon chuckled before saying, “I told you, demons are a lot more powerful than werewolves, masking our scent is easy.” 

Mr. J just let out a chuckle at Stiles rambling before saying, “I think we will here for longer than a while.” Stiles huffed and crossed his arms against his chest as he mumbled, “We won’t have to if you started talking.” 

“I would if you’d allow me a chance to explain myself,” Mr. J said as he eyes Stiles when he motioned with his hand to keep going. “Alright, well what do you know about demon possession?” Mr. J said as he eyed Stiles, for his reaction. “Other than I don’t like them, not much,” Stiles offered before adding, “What does that have to do with my school assignment?” Mr. J smirked before saying, “Well Stiles, demons possess humans for two reasons. 1) They are testing their will power, which doesn’t end well for either party, or, 2) They are giving that ‘human’ a power boost to awaken their own demon. I’m sure the demon could have possessed any of your friends, but why do you think it chose you?” 

Stiles brows knitted together as he waved his hands defensively in front of himself, “Are you trying to tell me I’m weak? Or are you insinuating that I’m possibly a demon?! Cause let me just stop you right there buddy! There is no way I can be a demon, and as insulting as it is, I think the first one is a more plausible conclusion.” “Your wrong, Stiles, you might have been at a vulnerable state when it invaded your being, but that wasn’t the only reason it picked you. Deaton might have not shared it all with everyone since they were your former friends at the time were trying to save you, while the Argent hunter wanted to end you!” Mr. J said as his eyes glowed a bright amber as his voice rose an octave. 

Bright yellow eyes, brought back terrible memories to Stiles, and sitting so close to another yellowed eyed demon made his heart race in fear. “Stiles, the Argent hunter had a reason why he wanted to kill you, no matter how much he wanted to believe that you were still in there, he knew about those two reasons for the demon to have chosen you. He wasn’t sure you’d still be you, but he was wrong. Stiles you are still you, and even though the boost the demon gave you was enough to awake the demon in you, you still need to accept it for it not to become like the demon that possessed you last year. It’s important Stiles, accept it.” 

Stiles head was pounding, how the hell was this his life? He shook his head as he stumbled to his feet, “Whoa! Whoa! That’s can’t be true, I mean sure, Deaton is a bit of a nut job but he wouldn't hide something as important as this from us even if it meant the possibility of me getting murdered. Even if it were true, don’t you think it would have been important to, like I don’t know, tell me?! Not be told by some psycho pretending to be a teacher, whom I am not so sure wants to hurt me?” 

“I don’t want to hurt you Stiles, if I had wanted that I would have already done it,” Mr. J said before sighing as he waved his hand around and used his power to sit Stiles back down as he continued, “I have done nothing but try and look out for you Stiles. I warned you that night when the child was conceived. When I said to run home, I didn’t mean you should have run from me. I was warning you about the werewolf.” 

Stiles was at loss, he didn’t know whether to believe the demon or not. It felt like the truth, his heart was telling him to believe him but there still was a side of him that wanted to just pretend this was a dream. Was that his human side? The scared one? Why was he feeling so calm even though he was shaking? “Why are you helping me?” He finally asked when he remembered the demon had told him his baby’s scent was hidden from his former friends highly advanced wolfy noses. 

Now that made the man smile, not smirk, but smile. “It’s in our best interest to keep you safe Stiles, like the wolves, demons like us also run in packs and we watch over our own kind.” Stiles frowned at the thought, ‘Our?’ “Your special Stiles, it’s almost sad that you’ve allowed yourself to believe you needed to follow behind those people. When on your own you’re greater, stronger, and smarter then they will ever be. You weren’t born to follow, you were meant to be followed,” Mr. J went on before adding, “Stiles, you’re the leader to the demon pack, whether you wanted it or not and I’m going to help you.” 

Stiles struggled from the demon’s invisible grasp before finally stumbling to his feet, “OKAY! This is where I stop you, look even if there was a remote chance that your crazy story about me being Demon King or whatever w-..” “Pack leader,” Mr. J corrected, earning a glare by Stiles. “Whatever! Even if it were true I can’t accept this being my life! No way! No How! I didn’t sign up to be a part of a new pack nor did I register to be kicked out of one!” Stiles said as he balled his fists at his side.

“I understand you have a lot on your plate at the moment, that’s why I will help you every step of the way,” Mr. J said as he stood up and placed his hand on Stiles shoulder. “No.” Stiles said before pushing the hand away and shoving the demon away with much force that he sent him flying across the room and falling to the floor with a dull thud. “You don’t understand anything! I’m trying,” He said as tears built in his eyes, unable to control the pain he had stored in his chest for the last few from exploding, “ I’m trying so hard to make myself believe that everything is ok, that this is just a bad dream, that whatever I did will be forgiven and they will take me back. That Derek will walk through the door begging to have me back in the pack and ask me to be a part of our baby’s life. That my friends will just say they were playing some kind of sick joke on me. Not this!” 

Mr. J groaned slightly as he collected himself from the ground and turned his gaze to meet Stiles’ own, “I know your scared Stiles, believe me I know. It’s a lot to take in but you have to understand, you can’t change what you are. You can’t run away from it Stiles, you can only accept it.” 

“Just leave me alone,” Stiles said as he quickly grabbed his bag and ran out of the door. “Stiles! Stiles!” Mr. J yelled out after Stiles but it was no use, Stiles just ran out of the door not looking back.   
Kira and Allison were standing by the lockers getting their books for the next period when they saw Stiles run out of the classroom in a hurry. He looked completely broken, in Allison’s opinion and had almost wanted to run after him. However, Kira had retrieved her from that thought by saying, “Did you see that?”

“What?” Allison said as she turned her gaze back at Kira, who was giving her a rather unsure gaze. “I thought I saw something in Stiles eyes.” Kira said before running towards the door where Stiles had headed to. “What?” Allison said as she ran after Kira. The two girls, raced out the front doors of the entrance to the school in hopes of catching Stiles, but as soon as they shoved the metal doors open they saw Stile’s beat up Jeep speed out of the schools parking lot, leaving the two girls questioning what Kira saw.


	4. Chapter 4

That afternoon when school ended everyone headed to Derek’s house for training. The alpha hadn’t wanted them to get to use to the peace, because he assured them things in this town never stayed peaceful for long. Isaac and Erica were fully indulged in a hand on hand combat. Isaac hadn’t thought it was fair since Erica was a girl, but Erica had used her taunting words to make Isaac mad and attack her. 

Erica wasn’t strong but she was quick, and even though Isaac was just as quick she had the upper hand, knowing very well the runt of the pack was weak to woman just like the second in command, Scott. Erica dodged Isaac’s claws that came towards her throat and did a quick spin, knocking Isaac off his feet but as she was about to flip to get him by the throat. Isaac, gripped her long golden locks and shoved her back into the ground, making her face plant harshly into the dirt as he twisted his body to get back up on his feet, all while holding her to the ground. His hand was already raised and ready to sink into her flesh, but one look at her pleading eyes, Isaac let his guard down. Erica smirked and punched him hard on the chest, knocking the air out of his lungs, making her the victor. 

“Just because she’s a woman, doesn’t mean you can let your guard down!” Derek growled as he pulled his beta up to his feet and shoved him towards Erica as he growled out, “Again!”   
Kira who was practicing throwing her kunai knifes into a target as Allison practiced with her bow and arrow just a bit far off to her side. The thing in school was still bothering her, even though they had promised that Stiles was a done deal, she couldn’t believe they really wanted to push the other out. Kira had only meet them last year but she had seen how everyone wanted to protect Stiles, she just couldn’t grasp it had just changed in one summer. Kira hear Derek yell at Boyd and Scott for not focusing hard enough before deciding she couldn’t bite her tongue longer about it. “Derek, can I talk to you in private?” Kira asked as she went over to the three werewolves. 

Derek looked at the kitsune and gave a small nod before looking at Allison, he had really no complains for her. To Derek, she was probably the one of the two; he’d consider her worthy to stand on her own in battle, besides Scott, if he really focused. 

Once inside, he led Kira down to the basement where he could grab more equipment for training. “What is it?” Derek said as he grabbed a weight vest for Isaac and Erica. “I know, you probably don’t want to speak about him, especially with me of all people, but today. I don’t know, I thought it was weird, the new teacher has taken an interest in Stiles.” Kira said trying to explain the best she could as she thought back at the way the teacher was looking at Stiles. “Stiles having an affair with a teacher isn’t a problem of ours,” Derek said, even though his grip on the vest in his hand tightened, and his brows furrowed. “I know, but, the teacher asked Stiles to stay back after class. Allison and I were outside getting books for our next class when, we saw Stiles leaving the classroom crying. Allison said she didn’t see it, but Derek, Stiles eyes were yellow.” Kira said as she looked at the alpha. 

Now, that made Derek, feel a bit concern, “Are you sure?” He asked. “I know what I saw; they were yellow, just like the demons after him.” Kira said with a frown before taking a step towards the alpha, “Do you think he’s being possessed again?” “I don’t know, but keep an eye on him, for anything like before. I rather this stay between us, alright? I don’t need everyone losing concentration because of something that probably isn’t a sure thing. After all it’s just Stiles.” Derek said as he headed up the stairs once more. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next few days, Stiles claimed not to be feeling good and stayed at home but as soon as his dad left, he left the house. He felt sick, being home; everything made him sad and want to burst into tears. 

One of the days, on his day off he went to the park and sat on a bench under a large tree as he watched the few kids play on the jungle gym. “Stiles?” he heard and turned to look at the soft voice that belonged to Mrs. McCall. “Honey, shouldn’t you be at school?” she asked as she looked around before looking at him once more, “Why are you at the park?” she asked. 

Stiles looked at her for a long second and smiled a bit, “I wasn’t feeling to good so I didn’t go to school today, but I got bored just being in bed. So I decided to go for a walk.” Mrs. McCall smiled before sitting herself besides him, “Does this have to do with why you haven’t been over for a few weeks?” Stiles couldn’t help his smile from dropping before shrugging his shoulders, “I guess.” But that wasn’t true, at least he wanted to believe it wasn’t all of it. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Mrs. McCall asked as she placed her hand around Stiles and pulled him into a hug. Stiles couldn’t help but feel his body become lighter, maybe this is all he needed, a hug. A hug from someone who cared about Stiles. 

“I don’t know what to say, Mrs. McCall. I don’t know what I did to have Scott not want to talk to me, but I’m ok if he hates me. I just want to know what I did wrong.” He said before letting out a sigh as he added, “Is it because I was possessed? Because I promise, I didn’t mean to put them through so much trouble.” “No, No, don’t you dare think that. That wasn’t your fault, Stiles, it just happened.” Mrs. McCall assured as she rubbed his arm in attempt to comfort him. “I don’t know what happened, but I’m sure they will come around, just give it time, don’t let this time apart be a bad thing. The last thing you need is letting this affect your health.” She said as she placed a kiss on Stiles head. Stiles looked at her and smiled before saying, “Thank you, I really needed this.” “I’m glad I could help,” She smiled before looking at her watch, “I’m sorry honey, but I have to get to work, will you be alright?” “I think I will be ok now,” He assured her. With a last smile she stood up and left in a hurry. 

Stiles looked up at the sky and let out a sigh of content. “Beautiful day, isn’t it?” The familiar voice of Mr. J sounded besides Stiles, startling him. Stiles looked to the place Mrs. McCall had occupied just moments ago before frowning, “Don’t you have a class to teach or something?” he asked. Mr. J smirked as he looked at the kids, “I can be in two places at once.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes in annoyance not even wanting to know how he did that. “Stiles, they’ve begun to arrive, we need you,” Mr. J said as he looked towards Stiles before adding, “It’s why you’ve been feeling uneasy the past few days. The more of our pack that arrives the stronger the pull will get. Stiles you nee-“ “No, you’re wrong. You don’t need me, if there is a pack already then I’m sure you can run it better than I can. I’m only kid. I’m only a human kid, I can’t be handed over a pack I want nothing to do with.” Stiles interrupted as he got up from the bench in attempt to leave.   
Mr. J grabbed Stiles by the arm and stopped him from leaving, “Stiles, you know very well deep down, replacing an ‘alpha’ isn’t easily done. The second you all destroyed the demon awakening your own, was the second your demon started calling out to us.” Stiles frowned and tried to pull away from the before finding it useless and finally looking at the demon, “This can’t be happening to me.” “Stiles, please, accept it. If not for us, then do it for your baby.” At that Stiles narrowed his eyes at the man, was he threatening his baby? 

Stiles could feel something inside him shift and a warm sensation run through his body, and he could feel it wrapping around him tight. It scared him to say the least. “I’m not threatening the child. I’ve said it before we want to protect you Stiles and that includes the baby you carry. Pack looks out for one another whether you like it or not,” Mr. J said before looking at Stiles eyes and watching the tint of yellow slowly disappear, “Go home for now Stiles, I’ll find you.” Stiles didn’t know what else to say, so he just nodded. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Derek had been made aware that Stiles hadn’t been going to school, so he had decided to go check up on him, but keeping a good amount of distance so he wouldn’t be caught. Watching Stiles go about his house, was most irritating to Derek, especially since Stiles seemed so wrapped up in his own thought to speak or give him a hint to finding any truth behind Kira’s words. 

When Stiles had fallen asleep earlier in the day he had stepped into his room, deeming it safe from being seen. Stiles was frowning in his sleep and was hugging tightly to his pillow. He just couldn’t help but furrow his brows as he crouched down besides Stile’s as he let his finger caress Stile’s pale cheek. “Why can I pick up your scent?” Derek murmured out as he leaned into Stiles trying to pick up Stiles scent but nothing, all he could pick up was an old scent that indicated Stiles hadn’t been in his room for a long time but this wasn’t true. Derek knew, Stiles had nowhere to go but be home. The house should have smelled of him but all he could smell was his faint scent and the Sheriffs scent. 

He had left before he had woken up and continued to keep a close watch on him, and even followed him to the park, but made sure to keep his distance. Stiles looked very distant, like he wasn’t there and that, made Derek worry and consider Kira’s words once more. He could still remember the look in Stiles eyes last year when he had thought they had lost him. He was about to go to him but to his luck, Mrs. McCall was walking through there, on her way to work, and stopped to chat with Stiles. 

He listened to every word and couldn't help but grimace at what Stiles had concluded as their reason, but Stiles couldn’t be more wrong. Derek knew how special Stiles is to the pack and they all wanted him out of harms way. Stiles is only human, everyone else was forced into a tie with the supernatural but Stiles, he was not werewolf, nor a kitsune, nor a banshee, or hunter, he was just human. He didn't have to medal in things like this, because Stiles could just leave without something pulling him back. The only reason he had stayed this long was because of his friendship with everyone in the pack, and it was because of that, Stiles always got hurt and put his father through hell. Another reason, for their human to stay out of matters like this. Stiles is all the sheriff had left, and dare he say it, the only thing keeping the man sane. 

Derek must have been too engrossed in his own thoughts that he hadn’t noticed the man that had joined Stiles on the bench. “What the hell?” Derek mumbled out to himself, he couldn't hear anything the man was saying other to Stiles, nor could he longer hear Stiles voice. No scent, no voice, no anything, that was strange. It was like a huge void was there. 

A small growl left the alpha’s lips as he watched the man grab hold of Stile’s arm. He was sure what made him angry was not being able to hear anything, and not the closeness of the man and Stiles. In midst of trying to glare a hole in the man’s head, he caught the sight of Stiles brown orbs tainted yellow.


	5. Chapter 5

The half second Derek used to blink, the demon was no longer anywhere to be found and Stiles was walking again. He was about to follow after him, when he felt someone take hold of his arm and held him back. He snarled and looked back at what had grabbed him and found a little girl. He immediately stopped snarling, half composing himself as he tried to pull his hand away. 

“Leave him alone,” the little girl said as her thin light brown brows knitted together. “What?” Derek said as he eyed the little girl. She wasn’t so little, probably a 12 year old judging by her height, with long wavy blonde locks reaching her waist, bright blue eyes trying to give him a warning gaze, pale skin that almost matched Stiles. She looked like a doll to Derek. “You broke his heart and he’s trying to put himself back together. Are you trying to ruin everything he’s worked for until now?” The little girl asked as her eyes flashed yellow. 

At that Derek growled, his claws drew and quickly moved to grasp the demons throat but she vanished. “Dammit.” Derek snarled when he couldn’t find the girl anywhere in the area. He pulled his phone when it began to ring, “What?!” he snarled into it. 

“Did I call at a wrong time?” The voice on the other line asked. It was Deaton.

“I’m sorry, what did you need?” He asked calming himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose before finally getting into his car. 

“Derek we need to talk. It’s important.” Deaton said sounding a bit troubled, as the animals in the kennel started to whimper in the back ground. 

“I’m on my way,” Derek said before hanging up the phone and tossing it to the passenger’s seat beside him. He wanted to go check up on Stiles and make sure the demon he had just encountered hadn’t harmed him but Deaton seemed troubled. With a loud sigh Derek took off towards Deaton, checking up on Stiles would have to wait.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

When Stiles got home he saw his dad’s cruiser parked in the drive way. A smile crept on his face, he was happy his dad was home. He quickly rushed inside only to bump into his dad at the door. “Dad?” Stiles said as his smile turned upside down when he saw the small suitcase. “Hey kiddo, where did you go?” the sheriff asked as he placed a small suitcase on the floor before pulling his son inside the house. 

“I went for a walk, but, um, are you going somewhere?” Stiles asked as he looked at the bag before looking at his dad with a questioning gaze.

“Yeah, I’ve been called to the town over. They said they needed me on a case.” The sheriff said as he sat his son in the living room before sitting himself down. “What kind of case?” Stiles asked curiously as he moved around on the couch to get comfortable. 

“They said it was a massacre, but I’m not going into detail with you.” The sheriff said trying to spare his son the brutal mental images. “Dad, you don’t think it could be supernatural related right?” Stiles asked trying not to imagine how brutal the body must look to spare his stomach. “I don’t know kiddo, but if I suspect it. I’ll make sure to inform you, maybe you could figure out what it was, but only then.” The sheriff said as he looked at his watch before getting up “I have to go now. Stiles, promise me you’ll behave and don’t cause trouble while I’m gone.” The sheriff said as he kissed stiles on the head before heading to the door.

Stiles chuckled lightly at that, “Don’t worry dad I won’t even go out.” He assured, it wasn’t like he had anywhere to go anyways. “Stiles, I mean it, and no more skipping school.” The sheriff said as he rounded his cruiser and opened the door to the driver’s seat. “I know, be careful,” Stiles said as he waved at his dad. He smiled slightly as his dad pulled out of the drive way and left. 

He walked back into the house and sighed as he felt his stomach growl. “I’ve been so worked up on how I felt, I forgot about you baby.” He said to his still flat stomach as he rubbed it lightly. “Well lucky for you, I brought pizza.” Mr. J said as he sat in Stiles dining table, startling Stiles once more. “How the hell... you know what never mind.” Stiles said as he walked over to the man cautiously as he opened the box of pizza. He picked up a slice and eyes it before looking at the demon, “It’s perfectly save,” Mr. J said as he picked up a slice and took a big bite. 

“Is school over?” Stiles asked as he looked over at the clock before taking a bite. “It is, which is why I am here.” Mr. J said as he looked at him. Stiles rolled his eyes about to open his mouth about to take a bite when he felt two pair of arms wrap around his waist, making him tense. He lowered his gaze and found a girl hugging him, but before he could say anything Mr. J spoke up, “This is Suzy, she’s one of the pack.” Stiles looked at him and then at the little girl and said, “But she’s just a kid.” 

“I’m not a kid,” Suzy said with a smile before looking over at Mr. J and rushing to hug him too, but he seemed more keen on returning the affection. “Suzy, here, is born demon like most of us and also the youngest in the pack.” Mr. J said as he patted her head. Stiles eyes the girl and the man and couldn’t help but smile, they seemed like father and daughter. “Joe and Ester are here too but they said, they would explore the town first before coming to see him.” Suzy said before smiling big as she sat down at the table. 

“Whoa! Whoa! Coming to see who?” Stiles interjected before looking at the man he was a bit more familiar with. “I told you, the pack has begun to arrive.” Mr. J said as he looked at Suzy who was almost done with her second slice of pizza. “Their coming to see you silly, they want to make sure they make themselves known and know the rules of the town,” Suzy said with a giggle as she reached for another slice. 

Stiles frowned as he pulled Mr. J off to the side and said, “I didn’t agree to this.” Mr. J looked at him and sighed, “I know, but they can’t help it, its instinct.” Stiles brows furrowed in confusion as he said, “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” 

Suzy took that chance to walk into the room and over the napkin she was using to clean her mouth, “It’s like you’re the mommy, kids always run to their mommy because they feel safe. You’re like our mommy, Stiles.” Mr. J chuckled at that and said, “That’s a cute way of looking at it. Well mommy dearest, it’s like the girl said, you make us feel safe and stronger. Even if you wanted to reject us, we won’t leave you stiles. Demons stick together.” Stiles sighed at what the girl said before rubbing his belly, for some reason that made him feel at ease. They didn’t know him, but they cared about him already, called him mommy, and told him they would never leave him no matter what he did wrong. 

Maybe he liked the sound of that.


	6. Chapter 6

When Derek got to Deaton’s, the place looked completely abandoned. “Deaton?” Derek called out as he stopped at the front desk before seeing Deaton come out from the back and hold the small door open for the two teens following behind him to step out.

One of them looked native to Derek. He was about Derek’s height if not an inch shorter, his hair was a dark brown that reached just below his shoulders, and his manner of dress was no different to Stiles’, plane black t-shirt under a red plaid shirt over and jeans. The other teen was a bit different he appeared to be American, light brown hair and green eyes, he was dressed preppy a bit to preppy for someone who lived in Beacon Hills.

“Derek, come on back,” Deaton said with a smile as he held the door open for the alpha. Derek looked at the two. He couldn’t shake the feeling of threat.

The preppy teen, looked at Derek as he passed him and smirked as his eyes flashed yellow, making the alpha go wide eyed as he retracted his claws about to attack them as his fangs appeared. “Derek, may we talk now.” Deaton said in a tone that was not asking but ordering the alpha to calm down. Which, with much reluctance Derek obeyed before turning to Deaton and angrily walking past him towards the back.

“Those were demons,” Derek said stating the obvious.

“I am aware of that Derek, that’s why I called you. They’re not the only ones gathering in Beacon Hills.” Deaton said as he looked at Derek with an unsure gaze as he watched the alpha rounded the operation table. “What are you talking about?” Derek asked as his brows furrowed.

Deaton let out a sigh before pulling out a book from the drawer behind him before placing it on the table. “The demons you just saw leave my clinic are a very rare specie, they’re nearly extinct.” Deaton said as he opened the book to a certain page and showed it to Derek before adding, “Their called Tanuki, there was a whole colony of them in Edo Japan. They were said to have been preserved in the palace of Inugami Gyoubu, but to my understanding most of the Tanuki that rested in the palace have been wiped out.”

Derek looked at the picture as he listened to Deaton speak as he skimmed through the book before flipping through the pages as he said, “And what does this have to do with me?”

Deaton eyed Derek before closing the book the alpha had insisted on skimming, “Derek, this is no joke,” he said before saying, “The remaining Tanuki demons are gathering here, because their leader Inugami Gyoubu has been awaken.” Derek glared at Deaton but even if he glared, he couldn’t hide his confusion or lack of concern for dying species.

Deaton seemed to get the hint before saying, “It’s Stiles,” He said getting a reaction out of Derek that time. “What about Stiles?” Derek said a bit reluctant, he needed to know but he wasn’t sure he’d like it. “Stiles is the Inugami Gyoubu.”

Derek shook his head as he let out a steady breath, “There’s no way, that’s impossible.” “It’s not, really. I looked into Stiles past and found something very interesting in his family tree.” Deaton said as he moved to pull out something from another drawer. It was a paper, with names branching out below stiles names, and one particular name stuck out. “Ryuu Shinugami, was Stiles great great great grandfather on his mother’s side. He was a demon but not just any demon…” “The Inugami Gyoubu?” Derek interrupted as he looked up at Deaton. “That’s right, the second in history, and since first Inugami Gyoubu was male, it was said only a male in his descendants would become leader to the Tanuki demons but when the man was born, the Tanuki were resurrected but since their leader was too young to rule many of the Tanuki demons were killed off. The few that remained hide and waited until their leader was old enough to rule them. However, what happened between the time Ryuu was an infant until he was living here, isn’t something I could find. Though as you can see here, he married a human, and had nothing but daughters who had daughters, until Stiles mom.” Deaton said as he tapped at Stiles’ mom’s place on the branch.

Derek frowned at that for some reason before staring at her name as he said, “Did she know, about what Stiles would be?” Deaton looked at Derek before nodding his head, “I believe Claudia did have an idea. Which is why I don’t believe her death was due to her illness.” Derek looked at Deaton with a questioning gaze.

“Claudia Stilinski had hallucinations of a monster trying to take her ever since she got pregnant with Stiles. The sheriff at the time thought it was just her illness or the pregnancy but I have every right to believe that the demon that possessed Stiles last year murdered her.” He said before looking at Derek who was about to interrupt him but didn’t give him the chance too as he continued, “Stiles was protected by his demon which had laid dormant and undetectable to all of us. In order for a demon to possess another demon, they needed them vulnerable. Which I believe was the reason the demon killed Claudia since she was the one Stiles clinged to the most, but it didn’t work then. Until Darach came and we performed the ritual to find Stiles father, we gave it the perfect opportunity to attempt to take over Stiles because in doing that ritual, we had separated the demon protecting Stiles from him. During that time, Stiles’ demon was feeding off the demon to fully awaken itself. I think this was one of the reasons Chris Argent wanted to kill Stiles.”

“You knew then? You knew that Stiles would have lost the battle to that demon or his own?!” Derek snarled as he looked at Deaton through blood red eyes. “No I hoped Stiles would have been strong enough to come back to us, just like you all hoped.” “Why are you telling me this now? Do I have to kill Stiles?!” Derek asked enraged for the most part, but a part of him was cringing at the possibility this would the only option he had.

“It’s a possibility,” Came the voice of Chris Argent. Derek turned around and saw the hunter resting against the entrance of the back room. “Argent,” Derek said in a reluctant greeting. “Good to see you too, Derek.” Chris said with a sly smile before walking further into the room as he said, “Like I said, It’s a possibility, but that all depends on what side Stiles decides to be on.”

Derek snarled at the threat on Stiles before looking at Deaton, “You said something about the Tanuki not being the only ones coming to Beacon Hills.” Deaton looked at Derek after eyeing the hunter and giving a nod, “Yes, It looks like the Yukimura Kitsune Clan has followed the Tanuki here. They are determined to put an end to Stiles’ Pack and anyone who gets in their way.” He said as he turned his head to Chris Argent. Chris smirked at the vet and said, “Don’t worry, I’ll be careful.”

“Even Stiles?” Derek questioned ignoring the hunter. “Especially Stiles,” Deaton said rolling his eyes at Chris. “Stiles hasn’t done anything, why are they threatening him?” Derek said as he furrowed his brows, this didn’t sit well with him. He couldn’t allow someone to kill Stiles without a purpose, even if they had enough of a reason he’d have to stop it in some way.

“I can answer that for you,” Chris said as he moved the book, that Derek and Deaton had been looking at, away. Derek and Deaton looked at Chris waiting for him to continue. “Ever since your little pack decided to exile Stiles, he’s been unstable. Stiles is rejecting the demon side of him, and the longer he continues doing it the more his demon will become like the one that possessed him. If that happens we’ll have to kill him. However, if there’s a remote chance he accepts it and becomes one with the demon again, well let’s say you won’t like it.”

Derek frowned, he already didn’t like it. Stiles is a ticking time bomb and there is nothing he could do to stop it or save him? Stiles was either going to die by the hands of the Argents or the Kitsune Clan, and he was just supposed to sit back and watch it all play before him?


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles had gotten used to the company, whether he liked to admit it or not. He didn’t really feel lonely anymore, and the demons had kept his mind so preoccupied that he had almost forgotten about the pain he felt from being pushed away by his former friends. It was like they were trying to occupy the emptiness Stiles felt, and leave no room for him to feel like he was alone. Especially Suzy, which Stiles quickly learned she was 15, who acted younger than what she was.

But he still kind of missed his old friends. He missed Derek’s broody self, he missed Scott’s worrywart self, he missed baby Isaac; he even missed Erica’s teasing. He missed everyone, and all the bad times and good times they shared. They had such a long history together and now they had wanted to remove him so desperately, like an offending stain on a white shirt.

Stiles was pulled from his thoughts by a voice, “Stiles, you in there?” Stiles didn’t reply to them right away but the moment he felt himself being shaken he turned his head and said “Yeah?” He asked as he looked at Ester, the demon he had come to know the night he had meet Suzy and the others. 

“I said, are you ok?” Ester said looking at Stiles with concern when Stiles seemed to oblivious to his sudden absence, or the fact that his eyes had turned yellow for that instance. Mr. J looked at the students looking back at Stiles with that judging gaze before quickly clearing his throat, “Alright, I’ll end the lesson here. Why don’t you all go ahead and go to lunch now.” It was 30 minutes too early to send them to lunch but no one dared complained and quickly grabbed their things, all too happy to leave class. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Scott, Lydia, Allison and Kira all shared a glance before looking at Stiles who was being tended too by the new kid, Ester. They grabbed their things and walked out of the classroom, and once out Allison looked a bit in shock as she said, “Did you all notice Stiles eyes?” 

Scott pursed his lips like he wanted to say something but just ended up letting out an unsteady breath, “Yeah, we should tell Derek.” Lydia, rolled her eyes and looked at her friends, “No, first we need to see what Stiles was writing.” “What do you mean, Lydia?” Scott asked a bit confused as he looked at the girls share a glance. “Come on, I know where we can go to find out,” Allison said as she started to walk away from the classroom.

Kira looked at them before saying, “You guys go ahead, I’ll go tell Derek.” “Ok, then we’ll call you to let you know what we find out,” Allison said and the four parted ways. “How exactly are we even going to find out?” Lydia asked narrowing her eyes at her friend unsure how they were going to accomplish that when they were walking away from the classroom. “Remember when Gerard became the principal? He installed cameras all over the school, and were their still installed.” Allison said as she walked they sneaked to the principal’s office. “Scott keep a look out for anybody.” Allison said as she and Lydia sneaked into the office. “Yeah, yeah, just hurry up.” Scott said already feeling uneasy about this. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“I’m ok, really,” Stiles said trying to put on a smile as he looked at the two demons that had become his friends. “Stiles, your eyes were yellow.” Ester said looking at him with a frown as he rubbed his thumb against the back of Stile’s hand. “I don’t get it, is that a bad thing?” Stiles asked confused, since the demons at his side had yellow eyes. 

“Yes!” Ester nearly cried before getting down to explaining, “There are three kinds of rankings for demons Stiles. The highest of all of them, like you, are called Nobles and depending on what demon you are, your eyes are different color from ours, to make you stand out. Then there is demon’s like us, and we’re often referred to as Knights, because we fight to protect our packs our eyes are yellow. Then there are demons like the one who possessed you called Lesser Demons, like omega wolves, they stray and are often alone but their more dubious and dangerous.” 

Mr. J looked at Stiles eyes fading back to normal before moving the two’s joined hands off the desk when he noticed the wood shavings. ‘This isn’t real’ and ‘Save me’ were carved into the wood of the desk. “Stiles, this is getting to dangerous, you can’t keep rejecting it. Ester won’t always be able to pull you back,” Mr. J said sounding mortified before looking at Ester, “Take him to Deaton, and explain what happened maybe he can help. I’ll gather everyone and head over as soon as we can.” Ester nodded his head before helping Stiles up from his seat and taking him out of the classroom. 

“I’m sorry Jay,” Stiles said as to Mr. J as he passed him, he looked like he was about to cry. “Hey, don’t cry, we’ll help you through this,” Mr. J assured offering a smile. Stiles returned the smile before looking at Ester and walking out of the classroom and out of the school.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kira got to Derek’s in a rush, that when she got to the door she ended up banging on the door instead of knocking, that when Derek finally opened the door he greeted her with a snarl. “What?” Derek said rather irritated as he let the girl into the house before saying, “Shut the door behind you.”

Kira rushed into the house after slamming the door shut only to find him once more sitting on the couch in the spacious living room, “Derek its Stiles.” At that Derek shot up from his seat and snarled, “What happened to Stiles?” Kira chewed on her bottom lip unsure how to explain what they saw, but luckily she was saved from the trouble by Allison. 

Kira searched her pockets for her phone that when she found it she picked up the call and placed it on speaker, “Allison?” “Kira, are you with Derek?” Allison asked in a worried tone. “Yeah, she’s with me,” Derek answered trying to calm down. “Oh good, okay, well we found out what Stiles wrote on his desk,” Allison started before Lydia cut in and said, “More like he scratched into it. What? It’s true.” Kira could only have imaged the look Allison must have given her. “Anyways, it said ‘This isn’t real’ and ‘Save me’.” Allison finished before hearing Scott warning them about someone coming. They heard weird sounds like shifting before Scott’s voice came on the phone, “One of the new kids is taking Stiles to Deaton, Stiles was loud enough to let that slip.” 

That was all he needed to hear before ending the call and grabbing his leather jacket and looking at Kira, “You’re coming with me.” Kira shoved her phone into her pocket before racing after Derek out of the house. “Derek, why do I get the impression you know what’s wrong with Stiles?” Kira asked as she climbed into the car.

Derek started the car before taking off, only to reply with a question of his own, “What exactly happened to Stiles?”


	8. Chapter 8

When they got to Deaton’s, Stiles was immediately ushered to the back room by Deaton and Ester who helped him sit on the lounge chair Deaton had. “What happened?” Deaton asked them. Stiles didn’t seem to want to say, so Ester spoke up, “Stiles’ demon tried to take control in class.” Deaton frowned and looked over to Stiles, “Stiles, I need you to tell me what happened when you weren’t in control of your body.” 

Stiles looked at Deaton and sighed, “I was just thinking.” Deaton looked at Ester when they heard the front door open, “I’ll go see who it is.” Ester said as he rushed to the door. “Were they good or bad thoughts?” Deaton asked once they were alone in the room. “I don’t know. I was just in the classroom thinking how nice it was outside. Then I started to feel lonely and think about how much I missed them,” Stiles said as he tears began to dwell in his eyes. He couldn’t look at Deaton straight in the eyes, so he let his eyes settle on his lap. 

Deaton’s heart went out to Stiles, he really thought Stiles was stronger than he was at the moment. He thought Stiles will power was strong enough to buy them more time to figure something out. “Stiles, your friends already told you about your demon, am I right?” Deaton asked as he patted at the teens hand. Stiles nodded his head at the question before bringing his free hand to whip his tears away as he said, “They keep telling me I need to accept it.” “I’m sorry to say this Stiles, but I think it’s the only way you’ll have control over it.” Deaton said as he watched Stiles reaction. 

“Stiles doesn’t want to accept it, isn’t there anyway he can buy him time?” Mr. J asked as he walked into the room with the rest of Stiles pack following behind him and Ester. Suzy, pushed past the elder pack members and rushed to Stiles side, giving him a hug and whispering comforting words to him. “It’ll be ok Stiles mommy, we’ll find a way.” 

“There is,” Deaton nodded as he moved away from Stiles and turned to face the pack of 9, crowd his room. “Well what is it?” Jeo asked before adding, “We’ll do anything.” Deaton shook his head as he said, “I’m afraid it’s not something you can give. It’s something Stiles has to do own his own.” Stiles moved to get up and said, “What do I have to do? I’ll try anything, please Deaton, I need to do something.” Deaton looked at Stiles and watched as he held the girls hand for his own comfort before saying, “You need to control your emotions. You can’t let your emotions bring you down or your demon will try to take over again, and I’m afraid I don’t know a way to bring you back if it does.” 

Stiles slowly sat down at the news before looking at Jay, Mr. J, who seemed to have understood where Stiles distress laid. “I’m sorry Deaton but, that’s something hard to control when our dearest pack leader is pregnant.” Amy, eldest of the 4 girls in Stiles pack, voiced. At times like this Stiles, hated how straight to the point she was. Everyone in the pack tensed, they all knew Stiles didn’t want to tell anyone until he was ready. It was Hayley and Lia, two of the other girls in Stiles’ pack that said, “We’ll head back now, sorry Stiles.” 

Deaton was at loss he couldn’t believe what he had just heard and turned to Stiles for any sign if it was a lie or the truth. “Why don’t you all go ahead and head back? I’ll take Stiles home.” Mr. J told the rest of the pack who looked at Stiles to see if that’s what he wished. “Yes, please? Can you give us some privacy?” Stiles asked as he looked over to them before looking at Suzy and saying, “You too, Suzy.” Suzy huffed but said, “Ok, I’m going.” 

As soon as the rest of the pack left, Deaton looked at Stiles and said, “Stiles, how far along are you?” Stiles looked at Deaton and said, “Two months, more or less.” “He’s two months and 4 four days along.” Mr. J said as he looked at Deaton who was ushering Stiles to lie back down. “Are you the father?” Deaton asked Mr. J, as he went to retrieve his stethoscope. “No!” Stiles and Mr. J both said in union. Deaton eyed both of them before going to Stiles and asking him, “Lift your shirt.” It was silent for a few minutes before Deaton pulled back with a funny face, “Then who is the father?” as he placed the stethoscope to the side before going to pull out the ultrasound machine from its place in the corner of the room. 

“It’s a werewolf’s,” was all Stiles provided as he rested comfortably on the chair trying not to show how uncomfortable he was to reveal who his baby’s daddy was. “Scott’s?” Deaton tried to guess as he turned the machine on, eyeing Stiles for a reaction. “Scott’s like my brother, I’m offended!” Stiles cried out. Deaton almost smiled, there was the Stiles he knew. “Isaac’s?” Deaton tried again as he squeezed the gel onto Stiles small little bump. “I’m not a pedophile!” Stiles said as a small wince escaped his lips from the gel coming in touch with his skin. Deaton placed the wand on Stiles stomach, just where he had placed the gel and let it spread around Stiles stomach as he searched for the little sign of life. “I know Boyd is with Erica, so I assume it isn’t his.” Deaton said before adding, “That just leaves the Hales.” 

At the mention of ‘the Hales’ Stiles visibly tensed, and Deaton took notice of it but before he could guess which Hale, Jay, or better known as Mr. J said, “Oh right, I concealed the baby from the world. That probably was why your instrument didn’t work earlier.” Stiles rolled his eyes in annoyance, how could he forget, but the truth was he was thankful he had butted in. Mr. J snapped his fingers and as soon as he did the screen showed the baby. “Well here it here, Stiles, this little thing here is the baby.” Deaton said as he looked at Stiles who seemed to be mesmerized by the black and white picture on the screen. 

“She’s so beautiful,” Stiles said with the kind of smile mothers have when they looking at their child under that spotlight. “I think it’s a little too early to know if the baby will be a girl or boy.” Deaton said before smiling as he watched Stiles huff. “I know, but I want it to be a girl.” Stiles said sheepishly as a light blush graced his cheeks, as Mr. J, concealed the baby once more. 

Stiles cleaned the gel off his stomach before fixing his clothes, “If I accept the demon side of me, what will happen to the baby? And if I choose not to?” Stiles asked. “I honestly don’t have an answer, you’re the first Demon I’ve meet of your kind.” Deaton said as he did a jester Stiles knew all too well, he really didn’t know. Stiles looked at Mr. J, and sighed, “We can go now right?” The man only nodded and thanked Deaton. 

“It’s Derek’s isn’t it?” Deaton asked suddenly, making Stiles tense once more.

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

After hearing Kira explain what had happened to Stiles in class all Derek could do was try and contain his anger. All he could think about was the sudden fear cringe in his heart at the thought of losing Stiles again. If he’d lost him again, he knew there would be no way to get him back. 

He was pulled from his thoughts as he drove into the Deaton’s clinic. He quickly parked the car, but as soon as he stepped out, Stiles scent filled his nostrils. He hadn’t been able to pick up his scent for weeks now, that at the moment, it seemed intoxicating. Something about Stiles scent made Derek want to go to him and burry his… “Derek?” Kira asked pulling him back to reality. 

Derek’s eyes snapped open, he hadn’t realized he had even closed them, “I’m fine.” He said as he rushed inside with Kira following him. “Stiles?” Derek called out as he walked in but was only responded with, “You just missed him, Derek.” Deaton looked at Derek with slight furrowed brows before looking at Kira, “Do you mind doing me a favor and take this to the pharmacy, tell them I’ll come by to pick it up later?” “Sure,” Kira said taking the envelope before leaving the clinic. 

“Why don’t you follow me Derek, I’m sure you want to know what I told Stiles.” Deaton said as he opened the small door for Derek to pass on to the back. Derek stopped walking as soon as he stepped into the back room. Stiles scent was the strongest here, but instead of going in a daze trying to take in the smell, a content growl rumbled in Derek’s chest. ‘Odd, how Stiles scent made him happy,’ Derek thought before looking at Deaton. “What did you tell Stiles?” He asked shaking off the strange feeling of happiness he felt. 

“Unfortunately, not good news,” Deaton started as he searched Derek’s expression before continuing, “Stiles seems determined to reject his demon, and Chris made it clear what would happen if he kept on rejecting it. I’m sorry Derek, but Stiles demon is just too strong and with the way things are at the moment, Stiles won’t last very long.” Derek balled his fists as he said through gritted teeth, “Are you telling me Stiles isn’t strong enough? What about today? He returned didn’t he?”

“Today, he was just lucky. In all honestly, I no longer believe Stiles is capable of fighting if off. Stiles is just too broken, Derek.” Deaton said, sad as it was, he had to be truthful, sugar coating things would only be worse to cope with later. “No, I can’t believe that Stiles fate has already been sealed. There has to be another way to safe him.” Derek said as he snarled at the vet. 

Deaton eyed Derek for a minute before saying, “Why do you care so much to what happens to Stiles?”

Derek was taken aback by the sudden question, his rage forced into nothing. “I don’t know,” He replied completely calm. It was the truth, he didn’t know why he cared so much, maybe because he still thought of Stiles as pack, but even if he said that, it didn’t feel like the truth. Stiles was more than just pack, Stiles was family?

Yeah, family felt right to Derek.


	9. Chapter 9

When Stiles got home he was greeted by his dad waiting for him in the living room, “Stiles, do you want to tell me why I got a call from the principal telling me you and a few friends decided to walk out of school?” Stiles walked into the room and said, “Are you just getting home?” 

“Stiles, you promised me you would behave,” The sheriff said, the disappointed evident in his voice. Stiles frowned and moved to go sit next to his dad as he said, “I didn’t do it on purpose dad, I swear. It’s just complicated to explain.” The sheriff let out a sigh as he pulled his son into a hug, “What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into now, son?” Stiles let out a sigh as he curled up at his dad side; he really needed this hug from him. 

“It’s a long story,” Stiles let out as he closed his eyes as he let one of his hands move down to rest on his stomach. “I’m all ears,” the sheriff said as he looked down at his son. With a sigh, Stiles straightened up before saying, “Just promise you won’t be mad and that you’ll let me finish.” Now, the sheriff was really worried, “Stiles, what’s going on?”

Another sigh escaped his lips before he started talking about the night, Jay, moved into the neighborhood. How he was now pregnant with a werewolf’s baby, but giving no name of the father and not giving the details of how it came to be. The demons coming into the town claiming he was their leader. Stiles, told him everything he knew. 

The sheriff couldn’t decide whether to be angry, hurt, or worried. There was so much to grasp onto and take in. He had questions clouding his mind. Why his son? What had his boy done to have been cursed with death following him? He didn’t want to lose his son it was all he had left in this world. 

He looked at Stiles and for the first time, he was noticing how hurt his son was. How long he had silently been calling him to notice his pain, to help him. It hurt to know a stranger had noticed his son’s pain, when his own father had easily overlooked the change in his son. 

“I’m sorry dad, I don’t mean to put you so much trouble and pain,” Stiles said as tears fell as he hugged his dads side, desperately wanting to show how sorry he really was for causing the man so much trouble over the years. “Don’t apologize son, you’ve never been trouble, and you’re most certainly not a pain,” the sheriff said as he wrapped his arms around his son. “Is this why you said you wanted to move away?” The sheriff asked. Stiles just gave a small nod as he sniffled.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kira walked into the pharmacy, she knew the woman behind the counter was a Deaton’s sister, Ms. Morrell. “Deaton asked me to give this to you and that he would come by later for it.” Kira offered as she handed the envelope over to the young woman. Ms. Morrell raised a brow before smiling, “I see my big brother has a new messenger.” 

Kira just didn’t say anything; she didn’t know the woman enough to take the comment to offense. Instead she kept her eyes on the envelope Ms. Morrell was opening. “huh,” Ms. Morrell said as she held the black and white film strip up towards the light to see what it was. “Did Alan tell you what he wanted me to do with this?” Ms. Morrell asked before looking at Kira who had a surprised look on her face. “Uh, no, he didn’t really say.” 

“Kira, was it?” Ms. Morrell said trying to get the girls attention on her. “Yes?” Kira replied as her eyes left the pictures and looked at the woman. “Judging by your face, this isn’t your sonograms. Then whose is it?” Ms. Morrell asked. “I don’t know,” Kira said before hearing the roar of the Camaro nearing, “Sorry for taking up some of your time.” 

Ms. Morrell watched the girl leave in a hurry before pulling out the paper in the envelope as she read it, “Stiles? Hm, interesting.” 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As soon as Kira got in the car, she put two and two together. ‘Stiles is pregnant?’ She thought before furrowing her brows. She knew there had been some guys diagnosed with a fully working uterus, which had started with a boy named Matt Johnson in Oklahoma. She just couldn’t believe Stiles had the gene, maybe she was wrong but sadly, she knew enough about how a human embryo looked like to now it wasn’t a dogs or cats baby. 

“Derek, what did Deaton say about Stiles?” Kira asked as her eyes settled on Derek, noticing how he clenched to the steering wheel at the mention of Stiles. “I’ll explain later, once everyone is gathered together,” was all Derek said before the two settled into an uncomfortable silence. 

“You’ve known Stiles for a long time, you’d know if Stiles was sick or something right?” Kira finally said not being able to contain the silence for much longer. Derek glanced at her before saying, “Why?” “Well you wouldn’t happen to know if Stiles had the gene?” Kira asked, which caused Derek to furrow his brows for a moment. “The gene?” Derek repeated confused. “Yeah, you know, the gene that Matt Johnson was diagnosed with.” Kira said starting to feel like she was losing Derek on what she was trying to say. 

“What does a pregnant guy have to do with Stiles?” Derek asked confused as he narrowed his eyes at Kira, warning her to get to the point. “What I’m asking is if you know, for some reason, if Stiles had that gene?” Kira asked as she before adding, “What Deaton gave me to give Ms. Morrell was a film strip of sonogram pictures of a baby.” 

Derek stepped onto the breaks rather harshly as he clenched his jaw at the news. “Stiles, pregnant?” He said through his teeth as he looked at Kira.


	10. Chapter 10

Derek had dropped Kira off at school and left her with strict instructions to gather the pack in his house, before taking off without saying another word. 

Stiles couldn’t be pregnant, he refused to believe it.

He drove into Deaton’s clinic and left his car in the middle of the parking lot, at the moment he didn’t care, he just wanted to know. He needed to know. He rushed back into the clinic unable to hold his snarl in as he called out, “Deaton!” 

Deaton came out from the back room and looked at the angry alpha who was seconds from transforming in the middle of his clinic. “Did you forget something Derek?” Deaton asked as he eyed the alpha. “Is Stiles pregnant?” Derek growled out. The look on Deaton’s face as he sighed and lowered his gaze was confirmation enough. Derek felt his heart cringe, what was that sickening sinking feeling? 

“I’m sorry Derek, that’s patient confidentiality.” Deaton said, earning a growl from Derek. “Is Stiles pregnant or not?!” Derek said using his alpha voice. Deaton could almost hear how angrily Derek was clenching his jaw. “Yes, Stiles is pregnant.” Deaton finally said. Derek let out a snarl for some reason he was starting to get the need to kill something, who the hell had dared to touch him?

*~*FLASHBACK*~*

"Who touched you?" Derek asked as he backed Stiles to a tree, leaving him trapped between himself and the tree. Derek didn't know why he was doing this, he couldn’t control himself, ever since the fall breeze brought him Stiles scent mixed with fear, he had left the comforts of his newly rebuilt home and followed it without a second thought. He knew it was the moons fault, making him be overly concerned with someone whom was in his pack, although he was his least favorite.

Stiles let his body relax into the awkward place he suddenly found himself. "Some demon, I don't know who he is exactly but I'm working on finding out." Stiles had assured him.

*~*END OF FLASHBACK*~*

Derek had suddenly remembered that night, Stiles had mentioned a demon when he had asked, but he couldn’t remember anything else that had left Stiles mouth. Stiles scent had driven him into his heat, and he had also touched Stiles that night. So, he could be the father?

“Did Stiles tell you who the father was?” Derek asked a bit calmer as he looked at the vet. “He did,” Deaton said eyeing Derek as he took a step closer. “Am I the father?” Derek asked as he eyed Deaton, silently begging the vet to tell him. “I promised Stiles I wouldn’t reveal who it was,” Deaton said but making sure he said it in a tone that didn’t shoot down Derek’s question. 

“If I am, I have the right to know!” Derek snarled as he balled his fists, his rage slowly starting to surface once again. The animals in the clinic must have felt the rage in the alpha because they started to cause an uproar. “If you were the father don’t you think Stiles would have already told you?” Deaton said just wanting Derek to leave his clinic before the animals got to out of control, and that seemed to have worked. 

Derek was reduced to silent shock, he wanted to say something but decided against it and just left. He couldn’t believe it, Stiles was carrying a demon’s spawn. He had heard it all, but he couldn’t believe it. A part of him refused to believe that was the truth, while the other part wanted to kill the demon Stiles had mentioned that night. It bothered him a little too much to even think someone else had laid their hands on Stiles. 

For a split second, he had allowed himself to think it was his, but Deaton had shot that idea down and that hurt him like he never thought possible. It felt like he was losing his family all over again, and he didn’t know what to do.

He needed Stiles. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Are we supposed to wait here all day?” Scott asked as he laid on the floor, just under the small coffee table.

“He has a point, I have things to do,” Lydia said as she twirled her hair between her fingers. She had been sitting in the single sofa chair looking uninterested at her hair.

“I’m sure we all have things to do, but Derek was very specific, he called on an emergency pack meeting today.” Kira said as she leaned back against the couch. 

“If it’s so important then why don’t you tell us? I mean you did spend the day with the alpha,” Erica said as she fixed herself between Boyd’s legs. The two had occupied the spot on the floor by Scott’s feet. Boyd had his back to the foot of couch for support, with one hand wrapped around Erica’s front.

“Yeah, I mean we all know it’s about Stiles. What difference does it make if you tell us instead of Derek?” Allison asked as she sat on the couch besides Kira.

“Wait someone wanna fill me in? I didn’t go to school today,” Isaac pouted feeling a little left out, as he wrapped himself in the blanket he had with him. 

“Stiles was getting possessed by his demon,” Came Derek’s voice as he stepped into the living room, making everyone’s eyes focus on him. However, Isaac had done more then look towards the alpha’s direction, he had scurried to his side with his blanket and hugged the alpha’s side, greeting him like a child did with their father. Which Derek acknowledged it with a pat to Isaac’s head. 

“I thought we had gotten rid of the demon,” Boyd said voicing everyone’s confusion. “Yeah I mean, it wasn’t easy but I thought we had already won that fight.” Erica said as she caressed at Boyd’s hand that was now resting on her leg. 

“We did,” Derek said as he focused his eyes on Boyd before pulling up a chair to sit on, when Isaac had let him go. “What’s happening to Stiles isn’t easy to explain,” Derek said before looking at his pack who had all shown their concern for their former pack member. “Deaton said that the demon which possessed Stiles, had wanted to possess him since way before he was born which resulted in his moms death.” Derek began to as he shared everything he knew with his pack, just leaving one thing out, that he had slept with Stiles.

Scott was the first to speak up; just like Derek had expected the moment he had started talking about Stiles. “We can’t let that happen! Derek we have to help him, I don’t care if he’s pregnant with a demons kid. He’s still our friend, we can’t let him die.” Scott pleaded to Derek before adding, “We agreed to push Stiles away to stop him from getting hurt from things that were after us. But that’s irrelevant now, Stiles needs us.”

“I know you want to help Stiles, we all do,” Derek said as he looked at Scott before looking at Kira, “But if what Chris said about the Kitsunes is true, than they won’t care that Kira is one of them. You have to think about them too. You’re asking two of our pack members to go against their family.” 

Kira couldn’t help but frown as she looked down at her lap, “I want to help Stiles, really, I do Scott, but from the little I’ve picked up from my mom. The Kitsune Clan is very well trained; we’ll be facing something a lot stronger then the demon last year.” 

Erica shared a glance with Boyd before saying, “I’m sorry, but my batman needs us. Like Scott said, he’s our friend, when we were in trouble Stiles always pulled through for us. We could try and do the same for him.” Boyd gave a nod in agreement before saying, “Since when have we ever turned away from a little challenge?”

Lydia smiled before looking at Derek, “I’d really love to quit my job as the researcher too.” Which was Lydia talk for, ‘I’m all in for getting Stiles back.’

“So are we getting our Stiles back?” Isaac said with a bright smile as he eyed Derek. 

Although before Derek could give the final answer Allison cut him off and said, “I’d love nothing more than to get Stiles back, but let’s be realistic. We haven’t exactly been the best of friends to Stiles. I don’t think he will forgive us that easily, not to mention the new kids, which I assume they’re the demons you mentioned, cling to Stiles side and never leave him alone. How are we to ask for his forgiveness when we will hardly be able to get close to him? And the minute we do we’ll have my family and Kira’s on our asses 24/7. I don’t know about you guys, but we wouldn’t exactly have a safe place to hide at night when my dad knows where Derek lives.” 

“Allison’s right, we all know Stiles very well, he’s not just going to trust us like he used too. We need to start small, and work our up. As for the Kitsune, Kira can try and find out what she can and you Allison, you can as well.” Derek said before getting up from his seat, “Now leave, you all have school tomorrow.”

“So was that a yes?” Isaac asked as he looked over at the smartest of the bunch. 

Lydia smiles and said, “I think that the closest to a yes we’ll ever get.”


	11. Chapter 11

That day had taking a toll on Stiles, that the moment his head fell on the pillow he was fast asleep. 

It was only hours into his sleep that Stiles' moved into a much more comfortable position in his sleep. He was laying on his back with an arm resting under his head while the other was resting above his head, his feet tangled in the sheets. His shirt was pulled up some and one of the short's legs was pulled up. 

The window was slowly pulled open. Derek tried to make as little noise as possible so as not to wake Stiles. Ever since he had found out about Stiles' pregnancy, he couldn't shake the stabbing feeling. He needed to see Stiles. 

Derek stepped into the room and made his way over to Stiles, as he tried to take in Stiles scent, but again, he could pick up anything. Stiles scent old scent still clinged to the room and it eased Derek's mind. He let his eyes roam Stiles odd manner of sleeping before his eyes finally landed on his stomach. 

The smallest of bump was starting to show, and he felt anger towards the thing for even existing. Derek's stretched his hand over Stiles belly, and for a split second he wanted to destroy the unborn child. His claws had lightly pressed into Stiles stomach, ready to claw it out, but with a sigh he retracted his claws. The kid had no fault in this.

Derek crouched besides Stiles stomach and let out a sigh as he ended up caressing his belly as he whispered, "You can't be a demon's." He leaned into Stiles belly and pressed a kiss to it. He wanted it to desperately be his, even though he had been pushed away from that possibility. 

Derek looked up at Stiles sleeping face and couldn’t help but smile, as he moved to sit on the bed by Stiles side. One of Derek’s hand rested on the other side of side of the bed to support his weight up, while his other hand cupped Stiles cheek. His thumb lightly brushed Stiles cheek, and Stiles seemed to like the caress because he smiled in his sleep making Derek’s heart skip a beat. 

This feeling, Stiles stirred in him, wasn’t hate or annoyance like he had once thought. It had felt like that at the time, but those times he hated him was because Stiles worried Derek to no end. He hated that Stiles could render him speechless and the way he’d listen to Scott more than him. He felt annoyed with Stiles, when he seemed to always shower everyone with attention regardless if they were in the pack or not. He had wanted all Stiles’ had to offer for himself. 

“Was I always in love with you?” Derek whispered out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jeo and Ester where running through the forest; jumping over fallen tree trunks as they tried to dodged the kunai knifes being thrown their way. 

They had been in town getting food for the pack, but the moment they had gotten out of the restaurant. Jeo had heard a snicker, he didn’t even get the chance to look back when Kunai knifes were thrown at them. One of them cut through the bag making the food fall, while another two were lunged into his side, while the blade had barely grazed Ester’s arm. “Run!” Ester had yelled as he grabbed Jeo’s hand and raced towards the woods. 

“We have to get them away from here,” Jeo said as his eyes began to glow a bright yellow and claws reached back to pull the kunai blades out of his side before tossing them to the side.

Ester gave a nod before saying, “Right! I’ll meet you back at the house,” before the two separated taking two different directions, but still leading them away from Beacon Hills. 

Jeo and Ester both knew neither of them were strong enough to face the Kitsune pack. Stiles was denying his demon and that meant denying them as well, so their own powers were faltering more and more with each passing day. No one in the pack wanted Stiles to know about that, they wanted him to accept it when he was ready. They didn’t want him to say yes, just because they were getting weaker. They wanted to give him that choice. Besides, they didn’t think being more mortal was a bad thing. 

Ester ran as far as he could before disappearing from sight, he had to warn the others. Jeo, on the other hand, he was going to lead the Kitsune as far out of Beacon hills as he could. 

Orange eyes stared back at him as they cut him off before smirking as angry waves of electric energy came from the Kitsune’s hand, daring the Tanuki to try an escape. Jeo hissed at the Kitsune before trying to take off in another direction only to be blocked again by another Kitsune. 

“There’s nowhere to run little one,” Came the voice of Ms. Yukimura as she stepped towards Jeo. Ms. Yukimura threw a shuriken towards Jeo, but he quickly dodged it and it hit the Kitsune standing there, making it fall to its knees and hiss in pain. Jeo took off running as he yelled out, “I thought Kitsune’s were better trained then that.” 

Ms. Yukimura smirked at the comment before looking at her family’s clan, “Let him go, for now, we got what we wanted from them.” “Yes ma’am!” The Kitsune’s replied before falling back as they were told.

Ms. Yukimura held the two kunai knifes with the two demons blood on them. Demon blood was special, it was a poison that did two things, cause instant death or used in a bonding. 

What better way to kill a demon leader then by his own blood. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Everyone was gathered in the living room, when Ester popped in on them. “There here,” was all that needed to be said for the demons to look at one another. 

“Zachary, Amy, you two check on the Stiles dad,” Mr. J said as he looked at the looked at his pack member before looking at Suzy, “You stay with Stiles and no matter what, don’t leave him.” “Okay!” Suzy said as she fisted the air before running out of the room and disappearing from sight. Mr. J’s eyes landed on the remaining four before saying, “Where’s Jeo?” 

“I’m here,” Jeo said as he appeared in the room holding his side. Mr. J frowned at the state the younger male found himself in and said, “Are you ok?” “Yeah, no biggy, let’s just hurry and secure Stiles’ house.” Jeo said. 

Mr. J didn’t push it before looking at Alexander and saying “You take the left side of the house, Jeo you take the back, Ester you take the right side of the house, and Hayley you cover the roof. I’ll watch the front of the house.”

No one questioned the orders, they all knew protecting their pack was a priority. They trusted each other with their lives.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been days since they had been attacked by the Kitsune, yet nothing happened that night or the following nights after that. Everything was quiet, too quiet, for Mr. J’s liking. He glanced at Stiles who was stuffing his face with pudding in the middle of his lesson. 

In order to accommodate Stiles’ needs, he had allowed the students to bring snacks to class. It was rather odd, to see more than half of his student’s eat like Stiles had been doing in the recent weeks. “We’re young, we’ll eat whatever is edible,” Stiles had once said. 

It was rather disgusting, but at least Stiles wasn’t standing out. However, the one that was standing out was Suzy. She had taken his orders to serious and refused to leave Stiles side for even a second. No matter how many times he had told her that Stiles was safe in the school, since Ester and Jeo were with him most of the day, she refused to leave him and went to class with him instead of attending her own. 

Mr. J looked towards the little girl sitting beside Stiles, in Ester’s seat, as they both stuffed their faced with pudding. If Mr. J didn’t know any better he would have thought Suzy was Stiles’ daughter.

Mr. J’s eyes landed on Stiles, he seemed to be happier these days and that’s what mattered. The pack seemed to reflect Stiles emotions, but even so they all were still worried about his safety. So they all kept by him and the sheriff. Stiles didn’t seem to mind at all, but the sheriff didn’t exactly feel comfortable with two teens following him around like lost puppies. Amy had told the sheriff their reasons and as soon as it was made known the sheriff’s complains stopped, and silently thanked them for looking out for him and his son. 

They weren’t the only ones looking out for Stiles. The alpha had been sticking nearby as well. Although he never approached Stiles directly, they all knew he was there watching over him just like his werewolf pack had started to do. 

“Hey, Ester?” Stiles said as he turned in his seat to look at the guy, who had his head resting on his laced fingers. 

“Hm?” Ester hummed in response as he looked at Stiles with interest. 

“You wouldn’t happen to know the duration of a demon’s pregnancy? I mean I want to be mentally prepared,” Stiles whispered to the demon as he looked at him with big eyes. He was serious. 

“Yeah, it’s around 6-7 months, but I don’t know if that applies to you since, you know.” Ester said as he awkwardly made human hand jesters to help him tell Stiles the baby wasn’t all demon, but half werewolf.

Stiles huffed slightly before subconsciously rubbing the baby bump that had gotten surprisingly bigger over the days. He was nearing his third month and the baby seemed to be growing faster, he could already see the bump poking through his shirt. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At lunch it was Isaac who made his way to Stiles and Suzy, and took his tray from his hands as he said, “I’ll help you with that.” Stiles was confused to say the least but simply said, “Thanks, but I could have carried it.” “I could have helped him with that too,” Suzy huffed as she walked with Stiles towards the table Ester and Jeo were already occupying. 

Isaac placed the tray down before saying, “Stiles, I wanted to say I’m sorry.” Stiles blinked confused as he looked at Isaac a bit in shock. “Let me explain, before you say anything,” Isaac said as he as he watched Stiles sit down carefully in his seat before looking at the demons watching him carefully. “Ok.” was all Stiles could manage out. 

Isaac sat beside Stiles and took a deep breath before letting it out slowly, “I know with the way we have been acting and the way we decided to cast you out, wasn’t right. We knew you weren’t going to want to just leave, we were sure you would have said you didn’t care because you cared for us, but Stiles you matter to us, too. We wanted to keep you safe and if it meant pushing you way we were going to do it.” Stiles frowned at that but it was slowly turned into a furious look, out of all the people to have talked to him about this, they choose Derek to tell him? He would have been ok with it if it were Isaac or Lydia, or someone who expressed themselves better than Derek. 

Not that, all of what happened that night was a bad thing. It just hurt to know that Derek did that to him, sleeping with him and then tossing him away like nothing the next morning. Was that Derek’s idea of keeping him away? A part of him wanted to hate them for doing something so low, but another part of him couldn’t help but love them. If they hadn’t done what they did, he wouldn’t have met such wonderful people, or been sitting here pregnant with a little baby he already loved so much.

“We’re asking you for a second chance Stiles, we want to be your friends again,” Isaac said sincerely, he wanted things to be ok with them again. No one in the pack had done much to get near to Stiles other than smile towards him or occasionally try to greet him. “I forgive you guys, all of you but I just don’t know if I can trust that you guys mean it. I don’t want to be let down,” Stiles said before turning to look at Ester, Jeo and Suzy. “We mean it Stiles, we want to make things right,” Isaac said about to hug Stiles but the little girl at his side hissed and wrapped her arms around Stiles as if to say ‘Mine’. 

Stiles hugged Suzy back before looking at Isaac, “It’s ok Isaac,” he said before pulling Isaac into the a small embrace. Isaac smiled at the embrace as he nuzzled lightly into him, let out a grumble that almost sounded like a purr. 

When Isaac left to join the rest of the werewolf pack; Ester glared slightly at one particular person in the werewolf pack, Kira. Jeo took notice as well before elbowing Ester warning him to cool down with the glaring. “Hey, you think it’s ok if we go shopping?” Stiles said as he looked at the boys. Suzy’s eyes brighten up and said, “I want to go shopping with you!” Ester looked unsure before eyeing Jeo who seemed to be just as unsure as him. 

“Of course, you wanted to get new clothes right?” Mr. J said as he got to the table. Stiles looked up at him and smiled, “Yeah, my clothes are getting to tight and I can’t keep wearing Alex’s clothes.” Stiles’ pack member Alexander had lent him some clothes since he seemed to be the only one with pants that fit Stiles perfectly with the baby bump. 

“Alright then as soon as school is over, we’ll go shopping.” Mr. J said earning a big grin from Stiles and Suzy.

Yeah, those two really gave off a father and daughter vibe.


	13. Chapter13

After school came too soon, not that Stiles was complaining, he was ready for the weekend. Suzy ran around Stiles as they walked to Stiles beat up Jeep, “I can’t wait! I can’t wait!” she sang. Mr. J chuckled lightly before looking at Stiles, “Should we stop to get you something to eat?” 

Stiles shook his head, “No, I’m ok right now I still have some snacks in my bag.” Suzy stopped running before looking at Stiles and saying, “I want to get something for the baby.” Stiles looked at Suzy and smiled he liked the idea of shopping for the baby. He knew they wouldn’t be able to pick outfits yet but maybe toys would be a good place to start. “I’d love to start getting the baby things too,” he said as he rubbed his belly. 

“Stiles, give me your keys, I’ll drive,” Mr. J said as he held out his hand. “Why? I can still drive perfectly fine,” Stiles said even though he was already fishing his keys from his pocket. “I know that, but you should relax from the task.” Mr. J said as he took the keys before opening the door for them to get into Stiles’ Jeep. Stiles rolled his eyes and climbed in and buckled up. 

The ride to the outlet mall was filled with constant talking from Suzy and Stiles. They were talking about the baby and names. Occasionally, the two would ask Mr. J what he thought about the names or the ideas for the nursery.   
“I don’t know, I don’t really like the name Adeline. It’s pretty, but no offense, it sounds too close to ‘Out of line’?” Mr. J said before pulling the Jeep into the parking lot of the mall. 

“What about Jason for a boy?” Suzy asked with a smile as she started to undo her seat bet the second they parked. 

“I don’t want to name my baby after a mass murderer!” Stiles protested before saying in a much lower voice, “I thought about naming him after his dad if it’s a boy, but I don’t know.” 

“That’ll be so sweet,” Suzy squealed as she got down from the Jeep and said, “But it’ll be difficult to hide who his daddy is if you do.” 

Stiles smiled as Mr. J helped him down from the jeep, “I do plan on telling him, but right now, I’m not ready to tell him.” 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Derek had been moping since the moment Stiles had asked the demon besides him about the duration of a demon pregnancy. It had only confirmed what Derek feared. Hearing Stiles say it, it was far worse than hearing it from Deaton. He wanted to leave, but he had to remind himself Stiles needed to be protected. Even if the baby wasn’t his, he still wanted Stiles. It just hurt to know that. 

He had followed Stiles and the two demons to the mall, and listened in on their conversation but it only seemed to anger Derek. The only thing he seemed to understand was, that demon sitting beside Stiles was the baby’s father. His mind was already formulating ways to kill the bastard.

But they stopped when Stiles said that last statement, just as he parked his Camaro on the other side of the parking lot. ‘He’s not the father? Then who is?’ Derek thought before remembering what he had asked. “Was he referring to himself when he said demon?” He mumbled to himself as he watched Stiles from across the parking lot. 

‘So is the father human?’ He thought as he started to walk around the mall but always keeping a close eye on Stiles. No that couldn’t be the only human he knew, that was male, and that Stiles hung out with was Danny. His eyes narrowed as he snarled out “Mother f-… I’m going to kill him.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mr. J could understand Suzy, but for someone who was pregnant, Stiles sure was hard to keep up with. One minute Stiles and Suzy would be looking at shirts the next they were already walking out the door with new purchases in hand.

“Look it’s the toy store!” Suzy giggled as she raced to it. Stiles, who was easily excited to start shopping for the baby, tried to run after her but it seemed like the baby wouldn’t have it and it kicked Stiles. Stiles let out a whimper as he rubbed his belly, “I’m sorry, I’ll walk.” Mr. J looked over at Stiles a bit concern from hearing him whimper, “You shouldn’t even be running in your state. You need to take it easy.” Stiles huffed as he said, “I can’t help it, I’m just so excited.” They walked into the store and found Suzy pushing a cart as she filled it with toys she liked, claiming they were for the baby. Stiles couldn’t help but chuckled as Suzy looked at a toy truck and a robot, trying to decide which to pick before dumping both into the cart. 

“You know, I always secretly wanted to be like those crazy parents that went all out,” Stiles said to Mr. J as they watched Suzy, “I just didn’t picture me going through it alone.” Mr. J frowned at that before saying, “You aren’t alone Stiles.” 

“Yeah, I know, I have you, Suzy, the pack. I mean, I never thought I’d be friends with demons after what happened last year but now, I can’t see myself without you guys in my life.” Stiles said as he picked a toy from the cart Suzy was pushing around. Mr. J couldn’t help but smile at that, they’d come so far together, it seemed so long ago when Stiles was wary of him. 

“Stiles mommy look at this! Isn’t it cute?” Suzy yelled as she ran towards stiles with a bunny plushie, “And look you can record your voice.” Suzy said excited as she showed Stiles how it worked. “Hey baby, It’s aunty Suzy, we love you.” Suzy recorded her voice before playing it back to Stiles. “I actually want one for me,” Stile said as he took the white bunny into his hands. 

“I think maybe we should put some of these things back,” Mr. J said as he rustled through the cart of toys, “I don’t think the baby will be able to play with robots or trucks for at least a few years.” 

Suzy huffed at that before saying, “Fine I’ll put them back, but we’re taking the bunny.” 

When things were put pack in their place, Stiles bought the bunny Suzy chose along with a few other toys they walked out of the store only to be greeted by Ms. Yukimura. 

“Hello Stiles,” Ms. Yukimura said as four men came to stand beside her.


	14. Chapter 14

Mr. J and Suzy started to hiss in warning at the Kitsune, which brought a few strange looks directed their way, and one of those belonged to Stiles. “What’s gotten into you two?” Stiles said but as he turned a kunai knife was thrown towards him. 

He let out a scream of terror at the sudden attack, but when he didn’t feel any pain he saw Suzy had moved to stand in front of him. The knife was buried into her chest. “Suzy!” Stiles yelled as his eyes went wide, he tried to go to her but Mr. J pushed him further back as he looked at Stiles through yellow eyes, “Stiles Run!” 

Stiles, didn’t run, he couldn’t, but every civilian who had witnessed the fight start ran for their lives. All trying to get somewhere safe. 

“Don’t worry about me Stiles, I’m ok,” Suzy said as she pulled the knife from her chest, hissing in pain as she threw it back at the Kitsune but they dodged it.

The four men that had been standing beside Ms. Yukimura ran towards them. Mr. J and Suzy tried to hold them off but they were losing and he couldn’t help but think it was his fault. He watched in horror as his friends attempts to fight back were in vain. He wanted to run and help them but the moment he tried anything, Mr. J pushed him behind him once more.

Suzy drew out her claws as she slashed one of them across the chest, but only served to make it angry. It’s electric energy began to wave angrily out of his hands, as their eyes turned orange. “Shouldn’t have done that girly.” The Kitsune smirked through his pain before aiming his energy towards her and trying to electrocute her. With a ‘eep’ Suzy jumped out of the way but only ended up much closer to one of the other Kitsune. The Kitsune smirked and with his knife’s tip facing her, he smacked her across the face cutting from the apple of her cheek to the corner of her lips. 

An agonizing scream left her injured mouth as she held a shaking hand up, despertly trying to hold the two separate pieces of flesh together, but blood only seemed to cover her mouth. The Kitsune took advantage of her fallen stake and quickly mounted her, trying to finish her off. 

Stiles eyes were filled with tears as he let out his own pained cry, “SUZY!!!” He ran to her but only ended up get grabbed by the waist and pulled back by a pair of arms. The sound of an arrow being shot ringed in Stiles ears but he wasn’t in his right mind to face it, his eyes were locked on a helpless Suzy trying to claw at her attackers face as she wiggled around trying to get free. 

The person only swung Stiles out of the arrows way just in time, “NO! NO! LET ME GO!” He cried as he tried to escape the hold, he need to help her, he needed to save her. 

“Get him out of here!” Mr. J’s voice screamed as a sword was pierced through his mid-section. He turned around and punched the Kitsune in the face, he too was trying to hold up but was slowly losing the battle. 

Stiles moved around in the hold before looking up to see Derek, “Derek…” He said through tears before looking towards Mr. J. No, he couldn’t take him, he had to help. “JAY!” Stiles yelled as he watched the man that had done so much to help him be knocked off his feet as the Kitsune’s pounced him, trying to hold him down. 

Blood, there was so much blood on one Kitsune. 

“Get him away from here!! Don’t worry about me!! JUST GO!!!” Mr. J yelled before letting out a pained groan as his head was harshly shoved into the concrete. 

“You won’t get away!” Ms. Yukimura yelled as she pulled out the poisoned kunai knifes from her robes and threw them at Stiles . 

It never reached them, Derek had picked Stiles up and ran as fast as he could out of the way. He held Stiles close as he raced to his car and got him inside in such a hurry that he was driving before either of them could buckle up, or Stiles even had the chance to run out. 

“GO BACK! DEREK WE HAVE TO GO BACK! WE HAVE TO SAVE THEM!” Stiles cried out desperately, his heart was pounding painfully in his chest. “I won’t Stiles, not until I get you somewhere safe!” Derek snarled as he speed through the road. 

Stiles brought his hands over his face as he bite down on his bottom lip to stop the whimpering, but it was no use, he only cried louder. He could feel it in his heart, he had lost them. 

Minutes into the drive Derek’s eyes widen. Stiles scent, it was present besides him, filling his nostrils in its intoxicating scent. It was the wrong time, but Derek’s heart was racing with joy. 

The baby, it was his. He could smell it now, his scent was lacing perfectly with Stiles to create their baby’s own distinct smell.

His eyes were going red, as his need to protect his ‘mate’ and child became that much stronger.


	15. Chapter 15

Derek carried a crying Stiles into his house, and as soon as he stepped inside, Isaac ran to him. “What happened?!” Isaac asked looking alarmed as he eyed Stiles before looking at Derek. “I’ll explain later,” Derek simply said before walking past Isaac and up to his room.

He pushed the door open with his foot before going to lay Stiles on the bed. “Don’t leave me,” Stiles whispered out as his arms moved to wrap around Derek’s neck. He was scared and needed to feel safe, and right now Derek felt safe.

Derek frowned, Stiles was shaking in his arms, he could even smell his fear rolling off him and it was sickening. “I won’t ever leave you again,” Derek said as he moved to lay down the bed besides Stiles.  As soon as he did, Stiles moved closer to Derek. Stiles buried his face in his chest as he tightly held onto the alpha. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles, pulling him closer as he pressed a kiss to his head. He could hear Stiles start to cry again.

When Stiles finally fell asleep, Derek pulled away as he whipped away the tears staining Stiles face. “I’m sorry I didn’t get to you sooner,” he whispered as his thumb brushed over Stiles lips. He leaned into him and captured his lips in a kiss.

Isaac who was peeking through the wide open door blushed as he watched the alpha kiss a sleeping Stiles. He wasn’t stupid he had smelled them before Derek even drove up to the house. Stiles scent it had returned, as well as the true paternity of the baby was evident to his wolfy nose.

“Isaac,” Derek called out, making Isaac flinch at the sound of Derek’s voice. “Y-Yes?” Isaac stuttered afraid the alpha would yell at him. “Call the pack, we need everyone here now, except Kira.” Derek said as he looked towards Isaac.  “I’m on it,” Isaac said before running off to get everyone.

Derek had moved to sit on the bed before looking back at Stiles, he couldn’t blame anyone else for his pain but himself. All his pain had started the night their baby was conceived. He had thought they would be protecting him this way but they only seemed to have pushed Stiles in danger’s hands. His eyes landed on the bump pocking out of Stiles shirt and couldn’t help but sigh in content, it was his.

“I’ll do everything possible to keep you and your mom safe,” Derek whispered as he let his hand rub at the growing bump before placing a kiss on it. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Stiles was falling further and further into the dark oblivion of his mind and he wasn’t even aware of it.

He sat there in the dark with his legs pulled up, arms wrapped around his knees and his face hiding in his arms. Not finding it weird that nothing was surrounding him or that his baby bump was gone. Stiles just sat there giving up as his mind was being stripped from every memory. His demon slowly taking over and it was taking everything that Stiles stood for, with it.

“ _Stiles, honey, what are you doing?_ ” Came the voice of a woman.

“Mom?” Stiles whispered out as he looked up to find his mother looking his way, he was in a different place now than in the darkness he had found himself in moments ago. He remembered this, it was his dad’s birthday, a year or two before his mom got sick.

“ _I’m making daddy a cake,_ ” He heard himself reply, and turned around to find his 7 year old self standing on a chair, in his mom’s apron, covered in flower. There were so many bowls pulled out all dirtied, flowers sitting on the counter near egg shells, milk spilled all over the counter, dough splattered all over the counter and chocolate chips on the floor. The fridge was wide open and cabinets left open, he really was a messy kid. “ _Mommy always makes me a cake on my birthday, so, I wanted to make daddy one on his birthday too._ ”

He smiled as he watched himself and his mom before hearing his name be called again and turned to find Suzy sitting on a the dining table stuffing her face with pudding, “ _I could live off pudding!_ ” she giggled as she turned to look at Stiles saying, “ _You have to promise to buy me some next time you go to the supermarket._ ”

“Suzy…” Stiles said softly as tears fell down his cheeks. He clenched his chest, the pain, he could still feel it. Stiles watched as another figure moved to stand besides Suzy, it was Mr. J. He was smiling at Stiles but he didn’t say anything, and that made Stiles cry out, “You said you wouldn’t leave me! Why did you have to go?!” He stumbled to knees as he watched their figures fade into the dark.

 “STILES! STILES!” The voice calling his name echoed around him, it sounded so familiar to him but he couldn’t put a name to the voice. He couldn’t even remember what had caused his tears.

He just sat there listening to the voice that was calling him start to fade into a small whisper. It sounded to sad. Who was he crying out for?

“Stiles? Is that me?” Stiles asked himself as his eyes began to get clouded, his face turning cold.

“ _Mommy, are we dead?_ ” came a little voice as a little girl curled up in Stiles lap, but Stiles didn’t respond he just stayed sitting there so lifeless. His body was getting to heavy to move.

“ _Mommy, Daddy is calling us_ ,” the little girl said as she looked up at Stiles, “ _Will we see Daddy if we wait here?_ ”

Stiles lowered his head a bit was he watched the little girl, he didn’t know who she was or why she called him mommy. He wanted to ask ‘Who are you?’ but he couldn’t seem to open his mouth. He could barely see her, through watery eyes, but he could tell, she was dying and that brought him pain.

He didn’t know why she made him feel like that, but she did and now she was fading from his lap as her little eyes closed.

Stiles mumbled a name but he couldn’t hear himself anymore. He watched helplessly as the little girl fade.


	16. Chapter 16

“ _Stiles, please, accept it. If not for us, then do it for your baby_.” Stiles heard as his own eyes started to close; he could feel himself fading just like the little girl.

“Accept it?” Stiles said weakly as he finally found his will power to grab hold of the little girl before she left him.

“I don’t know what it is, but I ACCEPT IT! Just don’t take her!” He yelled as he pulled the little girl close to his chest. Her little hand gripped onto his shirt and whispered something to Stiles but he couldn’t hear it, it was too low.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It might have appeared to be minutes for Stiles, but for everyone else gathered in the room, they had been waiting for hours.

Stiles had been shaking for hours, screaming in Derek’s hold as he clawed at Derek. No one knew what was happening, until Lydia got there. A shriek of terror had escaped her mouth as tears fell as she yelled, “please, not him!”  Isaac had to hold her up. No one had to guess what she was screaming about, her shriek had told them, this was it.

Erica couldn’t take it anymore, she refused to stand there and watch her friend die like it was some kind of show. Boyd followed her out only to find her crying in the hallway, “How can they just sit there and watch him die?” She cried into her hands. She always seemed to not give a shit but the truth was, she hide behind every teasing word that left her mouth. “Boyd, we did this to him…” She cried out. Boyd was never one for sugar coding things, and this was no exception, but for his girlfriend’s sake he’d do it, “It’s nobody’s fault.”

Stiles was dying, and these were their last moments with him before his demon would wear him like a meat suit. No one had noticed the demon’s in Stiles pack appear into the room, and if they did, they couldn’t bring themselves to care right now. They knew they had been Stiles support in their absence so they had every right to be here.

When the trembling slowly started to stop Derek’s heart dropped, Stiles couldn’t go like this. He still had so much to say to him, and what about their baby? He couldn’t lose the two, he refused to lose them. The tears Derek had tried so hard to hold back were now falling. “You can’t leave me Stiles, please, you have to come back to me,” Derek whispered helplessly into the crock of Stiles neck.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Stile’s eyes snapped open as he gasped out desperately to take in air as he gripped tightly to the person holding him. His claws were digging into flesh but as he slowly relaxed, his blue eyes meet green eyes.

“Derek, the baby!” Stiles cried as he pulled his hands away from Derek’s arms before trying to feel his belly, only to calm when he could hear her little heart pumping, proving she was ok. “Stiles,” Derek said as he pulled Stiles into a tight embrace, stopping him from moving further. “I thought I really had lost you this time.”

Stiles eyes closed as he relaxed a bit more in the embrace, “I won’t go anywhere for a long time,” he promised as his eyes slowly turned back to their beautiful brown orbs. “Scott, get Deaton,” Derek ordered not bothering to look at his beta. “Right,” He said before rushing out of the room. “I’ll go with him,” Allison said as she ran after him.

“Everyone else, leave.” Derek said as he slowly let go of Stiles and laid him back down on the bed. Lydia looked like she was about to complain about the order. They were Stiles friends, they too had been torn up about what had taken place moments ago, so she wanted to be here. Though when she felt Isaac’s hand around her wrist she turned to look at him and watched him silently shake his head, “Let’s just give them some privacy.” Lydia frowned before looking towards Stiles who was gripping onto Derek’s shirt trying to sit back up, refusing to lie down. “Fine,” Lydia said as she pulled Isaac with her out of the room.

“Alright, we’ll be outside.” Ester said as he grabbed Jeo and Alexander by the hands and dragged them out. The girls followed out with Zachary behind them, without protests. “Don’t go too far.” Stiles said, he had lost enough people that day. He didn’t need to lose more of them.

Derek turned to look at Stiles and sighed as he leaned into him, wanting to kiss him but Stiles held his hands out to stop him. “I guess you know huh?” Stiles asked as he let his fingers slide at the wounds he had left on him, and as soon as his fingers ran over them, Derek’s wounds began to close.  Derek didn’t have to ask what he meant by that he let out a sigh before saying, “I could smell it on our way back here.”

Stiles let his hands fall on his baby bump and rubbed it lightly, a small smile forming on his lips as he said, “It’s a girl, you know.”

“How do you know?” Derek asked wondering if Stiles newly found powers had the ability to tell the sex of their baby. 

“When I was in there, I saw her, and Derek, she’s beautiful.” Stiles said before looking up at Derek as he smiled meekly, “All she could talk about was you, she wants to meet you.” Derek couldn’t help but smile, his daughter, wasn’t even born yet but she already loved him.

Derek placed his hands over Stiles’ hands on his bump, lacing their fingers together as he leaned down to kiss the bump. He loved her already too. “Stiles, about what I said that night. I didn’t mean it.” Derek said as he moved back up. “I know, Isaac said you were all trying to protect me that’s why you didn’t want me near.” Stiles said as his eyes found Derek’s before adding, “Were you really in heat that night? Or was it just to make me hate you?”

Derek frowned at the question before pulling away from Stiles, “I thought I was in heat, because I had slept with you, but now, I don’t think it was because I was in heat.” Stiles  furrowed his brows in confusion as he tilted his head to the side, “What do you mean?” “We’re werewolves, our heat cycles are no different from wolfs.  It goes on for days, and when we have partners we’ll have sex with them until our heat wears off or until the male is sure his partner is pupped. But you and I, we had sex once, and I wouldn’t have known if we had conceived that same night. If I had, I wouldn’t have let you leave.” Derek said watching various emotions displayed in his eyes. “I think maybe it was you who was in heat that night,” Derek said, he could still remember the heat that clinged to Stiles that night.

“Me?” Stiles blushed before shaking his head, “I don’t think so, from what I recall I was still human the night we made her.” Stiles shook his head, there was no way he could have been in heat that night, right?

“It’s a theory Stiles,” Derek said as his hands found Stiles’  hands and laced their fingers once more before bringing them to kiss them like he had that night. “It’s the most outrageous theory I’ve ever heard,” Stiles said as he kept his eyes on Derek. Derek couldn’t help but chuckle before saying, “Haven’t you realized by now, that the answer is always the most outrageous one?”

“He’s right you know?” Deaton said from the door, getting both their attention. 


	17. Chapter 17

“What do you mean?” Stiles finally asked as he was forced to lay back down so Deaton could check the baby. Deaton was listening to the baby’s heart before looking up at Derek and Stiles, “You said you were having a girl?” Deaton questioned Stiles as he took of the stethoscope from Stiles belly and placed it back in his bag.

“What does this have to do with my question? But yes, I’m having a girl.” Stiles asked as his eyes slowly narrowed, he was getting irritated and fast. “Well this is new to me like I told Derek, my knowledge about your kind is very limited, but I have been able to find bits and pieces of information.” Deaton said as he moved to sit on the chair across from the couple. “What do you mean ‘limited’? And you mean to tell me Derek already knows this?” Stiles said as he glared at Derek.

“Yes, Stiles. Now pay attention, this is a lot to take in.” Deaton said getting Stiles eyes back on him before continuing to tell Stiles everything he had told Derek. “For starters your ancestor was a demon, one just like you; he was the first leader in history. His name was Inugami Gyoubu. He was ruler of the Tanuki colony in Japan during the Edo era. However, I did find something new. Inugami Gyoubu didn’t die of natural causes. In fact demons of pure blood had an eternal life, although your ancestor was tricked by a Kitsune named, Budayuu. He had convinced Inugami Gyoubu that he was fighting for the cause of the people but that was a lie and used him to kill off thousands of people during the war. By the time he found out he had been lied to, Budayuu had used the Inugami’s blood to create a poison powerful enough to kill him and sealed all of the Tanuki in the Matsuyama Castle.”

Stiles frowned at that before looked up at Derek who had moved him to nest between his legs despites Stiles protest to be near him at the moment. With a sigh Stiles looked back at Deaton and said, “So, the Kitsune are holding a thousand year old grudge against my family?” Deaton shook his head before saying, “It’s not just a grudge Stiles, your great grandfather cursed the Kitsune tribe for generations to come as well. They can never fully turn into their fox forms, just like for you and your pack, your blood is poison. That is why they are after you. You’re the last decedent of Inugami Gyoubu.”

“They’ve been following us for hundreds of years trying to find you,” Ester said as he appeared into the room making Stiles look at him. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Stiles asked as tears built in his eyes, maybe if he would have known sooner Suzy and Jay would have still been here. “We couldn’t tell you,” Ester said before noticing the hurt in Stiles eyes. “You didn’t want this, and we didn’t want to enforce it upon you. We wanted to give you a choice. You’re important to us Stiles, and we couldn’t hurt you like that.” Ester said as he got closer to Stiles, ignoring the alpha’s eyes flash in warning.

“We knew one day you would have accepted us like pack, but when we came to you, you didn’t want anything to do with us.” Amy said as she appeared in the room before everyone started coming into the room. “We were listening in.” Isaac mumbled sheepishly as he scurried over to Stiles and Derek, before snuggling to them. Being the runt of the pack, gave him special privileges.

“D-Did Suzy and Jay know?” Stiles as he began to tear up. He knew the answer already, but he needed closure.

“They knew, we all did.” Lia said as she looked at Stiles then at Jeo who had gone to stand besides Ester. Ester took hold of Jeo’s hand and sighed, if only Stiles had accepted it sooner, maybe Suzy and Jay would have had a fighting chance. As true as it was, they knew it wasn’t Stiles fault, they had all agreed Stiles was worth dying for, he was special to them. He had given them something they had long ago lost. Love, Friends, and Family.  

Stiles was gripping tightly to Derek hand as he listened to everything Deaton and his pack had to say. All he could think about was, ‘how did things get so messed up like this? They’ve been hunted for decades and now, the last of their kind were standing before him. They’ve lost everything they had and were fighting for their lives. It must have been hard for them, and here he was being selfish wanting to remain human. He had gotten Suzy and Jay killed because he had reduced them to nothing. It was heartbreaking, to know they put everything on the line for him, and he was just realizing it.’

“We have to fight, right?” Stiles said as he looked down at his bump. “Don’t worry Stiles, you have us. We can protect you and the baby, we’re stronger now.” Hayley said with a smile before Scott said, “We’ll help too.”

Stiles got up and walked over to Scott and said, “No, you’ve all protected me long enough. I can’t ask you to fight for my sake.” Derek got up and walked over to Stiles, “I won’t let you put your life or our daughter’s in danger.” “Besides, you’ve done a lot for us too, we want to help and we won’t take no for an answer.” Erica said as she pushed Derek out the way and hugged Stiles.

“We’re in this together.” Lydia said as she moved in to join in the hug.

“Until the end,” Boyd said as he joined in the hug before everyone moved to join into the group hug, even the demons.

All but Derek, he just watched the werewolf pack and the demon pack come together and all because of Stiles.

“You truly are something.” Derek mused to himself as he watched Stiles cry in pure happiness. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is mostly sexual context. So, if you don't like BoyxBoy love, please skip it.

Derek didn’t let Stiles go home that day or that whole week. At first it was really sweet that Derek wanted to take care of him but now Stiles was getting annoyed. “I want to go home!” Stiles yelled as he wiggled around in Derek’s hold. “Would you shut up? Isaac is asleep in the other room,” Derek said as he pulled Stiles closer to him and kissed his head. Stiles huffed and looked at Derek as he said, “If I wasn’t pregnant I’d smite you.” Derek smirked at Stiles as said, “I’d like to see you try.”

Stiles loved Derek that much had been concluded but right now, he hated Derek. He knew he wasn’t being reasonable but this hatred for him at the moment was boiling inside him. His hormones where everywhere, and Derek just didn’t seem to want to leave his side. 

Amy had told him it was Derek’s instincts. The ‘male’ wolf always looked out for it’s pregnant mate and take extra good care of them during this period. Stiles had protested that they weren’t even official mates and that he was demon, but it was Amy once again who said, “It don’t matter what specie they are the male’s still act the same when their mate is pregnant. It’s just their fatherly instincts.”

Stiles whined as he rolled to his other side, giving Derek his back. “You can’t keep me locked up forever Derek,” Stiles huffed as he pushed Derek’s arm away from his chest and to his belly, which Derek rubbed gently knowing this had been one of the few things to calm Stiles. That and, much to Derek’s displeasure, the runt of his pack, Isaac, was able to calm his mate. Stiles sometimes cried at night, for his loss but for some odd reason that Derek couldn’t understand was that Isaac coming to sleep and cuddle with Stiles worked wonders to calm his aching heart.

“I’m not keeping you locked up Stiles, I’m just trying to keep you two safe.” Derek said as he moved to sit up on the bed. Feeling the bed shift, Stiles rolled onto his back and looked up at Derek, “I know Derek, and you’re trying your best. I just can’t help it. I’m not used to being in one place more than a few hours. And my dad, I have to make sure he’s ok and Melissa too. And to be honest I’m not very comfortable with Kira knowing where you live, cause I mean she is a Kitsune! What if her psycho mom makes her spill huh? Or follows her one day here? We aren’t exactly safe not to mention I’m almost close to my due date!” Stiles said voicing his worries before being shut up by Derek’s lips over his owns. He knew Stiles was right, but Derek had their packs watching over everyone, except for Isaac, he had stayed behind in case Stiles got into another crying fit.

Stiles couldn’t help it, yup, he was turned on. He gripped Derek by the back of his neck and pulled him closer, as close as he could without crushing their baby in between them. “Derek,” Stiles said in between the kiss before pushing Derek away as he groaned out “Oh my god! Are you seriously turned on right now?!” Stiles yelled out but earned a glared from the alpha as well as his hand over his mouth “Didn’t I say to keep it down? I don’t need him coming in here right now.” Derek said before leaning close to Stile’s covered mouth, “Besides, what did you expect when you rubbing against mine?”

Stiles blushed under Derek’s hand while his own hands covered up the excitement in his pants as he muffled out something over Derek’s hand. “What was that?” Derek asked as he moved down to place kisses on Stile’s neck making him shudder and moan, making the alpha smirk to himself. Derek kept kissing down Stiles body, earning a serious of moans from him. Derek’s hand moved from Stiles’ mouth and moved to grab hold of his back as he pulled him into a sitting position. He needed to take his shirt off without ripping it or he’ll never hear the end of it. It was Stile’s favorite shirt, mostly cause it was the last object he had left of the man named Jay.

Derek slipped his hands under the shirt while his lips found Stiles lips again. “Derek don’t stop,” Stiles moaned out, his hands wrapped around his neck. One of his hands sneaked into his shirt before his claws ripped at the fabric of Derek’s shirt. Derek couldn’t help but chuckle before pulling away for a moment to remove Stiles shirt, as well as help him with his own.  “Seems like the roles are reversed this time,” Stiles mused as he kissed at Derek’s chest hungrily, earning a growl from the alpha. “Fantasizes all you want, but it’s not going to happen,” Derek said before adding, “I can smell it, even if you’re the ‘alpha’ of your own pack, you’re a submissive.”

Stiles blushed even brighter at that, ok so maybe it was true he liked to be fucked but then again he had only had ever done it once before. And that was with Derek. It had felt so good then, and to be honest, he had no curiosity of what it would be like to be on top, left in his system. “I wasn’t denying it,” He huffed before finding himself being laid back down on the bed, with Derek following him down.

A smile appeared on Stiles face as he watched Derek kiss at his bare belly, it was sweet. He didn’t think being so tentative to their unborn daughter would be a turn on, but it was and even if it was his belly being kissed, he felt a little bit jealous. “Derek,” Stiles whined, demanding attention which Derek was more than happy to supply him with. Derek’s hands worked on his pants, and ever so often Derek brushed his palm on his length, making Stile’s breath hitch.

Derek kissed Stiles as he pushed Stiles pants down along with his boxers as far down as he could, before letting Stiles kick them off. Stiles undid Derek’s pants in a hurry, before grabbing hold of his member, giving it a few strokes before Derek grabbed his hands and placed a kiss on them and moving them above Stiles head, “Tonight is all about you.” Derek pulled at Stiles legs, bending them at the knees as he spread them. He was listening to Stiles heart, making sure he wasn’t hurting him with this before proceeding what he was doing. He reached a hand down letting his fingers rub around the rim of Stiles entrance. Stiles couldn’t help but moan out as he arched his hips, Derek was just getting started but it already was sending Stiles stomach in a twist with that unnamable feeling in the pit of his stomach making him feel needy for Derek’s touch.  

Derek slowly pushed a finger into Stiles’ entrance making him moan out a bit louder with every slow pump he was giving him. “A-AHH!” Stiles moaned a bit louder at Derek’s finger beginning to pump a bit faster, his head rolled back as his hands gripped onto the sheets. Derek leaned forward and kissed at his chest, letting his lips peck at his nipples. His tongue drew out and licked them until they were hardening under his tongue. “N-No bad wolf that’s for the baby,” Stiles tried to joke as his hands moved through Derek’s hair trying to grip onto his black locks. But it only served for the alpha do bite down on his nipple making his mouth gap open as a small sound escaped his parted lips. “You’re mine Stiles, all of you.” Derek said as he looked up at Stiles through red eyes as he pushed an extra digit into him, making him cry out at the stretching.

Stiles bite down on his bottom lip trying to hold in his moans when they were getting to out of control. “Say it Stiles,” Derek whispered into Stiles ear as he inserted a third digit into Stiles, pumping them rapidly into him. Stiles face was red, eyes half lite and lips squeezed together to hold in the moans that were coming out as loud muffled sounds. Derek found Stile’s sensitive spot, making Stiles lips finally part as the loud pleasured cry escaped past his parted lips. “Say you’re mine,” Derek growled softly as he pumping his fingers into Stile’s spot. Stiles couldn’t help but cry out, “I’m yours Derek!” Pleased with the reply, Derek pulled his fingers out of him and replaced it with his length. Stiles pressed closer to Derek’s cock trying to relieve the built up tension, as he wrapped his arms around Derek’s back. He needed Derek closer, He needed Derek now. “Derek, I-I need you… now!” Stiles moaned out before noticing the grin on Derek’s face. ‘This bitch,’ Stiles thought before all thoughts were forgotten when Derek started to push into him, making Stiles eyes widen as he cried out, “I-It hurts Derek!” Derek leaned down to kiss Stiles lips trying to distract him from the pain, “Relax, It’ll feel  better if you relax.” Stiles gave a small nod before gripping tightly to Derek’s shoulders as he tried to let himself relax for him. As soon as Derek felt him relax he started to pull out before pushing back in, repeating the process until he was fully buried inside Stiles.

Derek let out a groan as he caressed at Stiles hips, “Relax Stiles, your still squeezing me to tight. I won’t last long if you don’t.” Stiles panted heavily as he tried to relax, and the light rubbing at his side was helping because Derek started to thrust slowly. “Ahh…” Stiles moaned out as he gripped tightly to Derek’s shoulders, moving his hips to meet Derek’s thrusts. He bent down to kiss Stiles as he started to pick up the pace, getting a little rougher with his mate. As much as Derek loved how much of a moaning mess Stiles was, he couldn’t let them wake up Isaac, ‘cause if he walked through that door he was sure Stiles wouldn’t hesitate to stop it here.  “A-Ahhhh…D-Derek there,” Stiles panted over the kiss as he felt his claws drawing out when Derek focused on aiming on that place inside him. Derek began to give him long rough thrust as his knot began to swell. Stiles’ eye shut tight as his claws digged into Derek’s shoulder’s and slowly dragged down to his back. He wanted to scream at the mix pain and pleasure but ended up biting into the joint on his shoulder, as he felt his release wash over him. Derek kept thrusting as his own release spilled into Stiles, with a low grunt as he smirked at what Stiles had just done before doing the same to him.

Derek had planned on biting Stiles to make him his official mate, but he didn’t mind Stiles had beaten him to it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They must have been too busy with each other to have heard Isaac stir in the midst of their love making because the young werewolf, was mortified by the sounds coming next door and the fact he could smell what was going on didn’t make him feel better. He grabbed his blanket; he usually carried around with him, and ran out of his room.

Once outside, he sat on the porch swing and laid on down on it trying to block out the noise that seemed to echo throughout the house. “Well, I wonder what on earth the runt could have done to sleep outside.” Came a deep voice obviously in its familiar teasing manner, but that tone and that stupid smug look on his face dropped when he heard the moans echo in his ears. “Oh god, I leave and you mutts start to rut with demons?!”

“Peter!” Isaac said as he scurried over to Peter and latched himself to him, he’s never felt so glad for Peter’s presence.

“Get off of me!” Peter snarled at the Isaac. 


	19. Chapter 19

Stiles had been sitting at the kitchen table happily eating away at his breakfast, fruit salad with whip cream, powdered sugar and chocolate syrup. Everyone gathered at the table, eating in comfortable silence, well at least the demons were, they still felt odd but at least the peace between both packs remained.

Stiles was in a very good mood today, and mostly it had to do with last night. He was happy, but apparently the world couldn’t ever see Stiles happy because just few seat’s away, Peter, was sitting there starring at Stiles. “Take a picture it’ll last longer.” He huffed before stuffing his face with more watermelon. Peter raised a brow at Stiles before looking at Derek, “It’s uncanny, to think I offered him the bite and refused it only to say yes to a demon.” 

“It’s not like I had a choice, I apparently was born demon.” Stiles huffed before waddling into the living room where Ester was fixing the living room up from the mess everyone had left. “Born demon?” Peter questioned as he watched Stiles retrieving form before looking at Derek and adding, “Do tell dear nephew.”

Derek rolled his eyes before proceeding to tell Peter about their situation at hand, leaving out a few details he didn’t think Peter needed to know. “I see you’ve found yourself a real keeper.” Peter half joked before looking at Stiles stretched out on the couch, “Well I suggest we kill it, like the Argent said.” Derek took his eyes off Stiles and growled at Peter, “Don’t dare touch him.” 

Peter’s smirk widen and said, “I won’t have too.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Stiles was sitting on the couch with Ester placed besides him and Isaac asleep on the floor by his feet. “Hey Ester, I’ve done a little research and a werewolf’s full term pregnancy is 3 months. So, where does that put me?”

“Hm, I’d say somewhere in between, since both you and Derek aren’t exactly human.” Ester said with a smile.

“Will she grow up fast too?” Stiles asked worried, he didn’t want her to die before him.

“Don’t worry, she’s nearly pure blood, even though she won’t be full demon.  She’s close to being pure blood, so I’m nearly positive she’ll out live us all.” Ester said with a smile as he and Stiles silently conversed more about the baby. It made Stiles smile a bite more, it reminded him of talking to Suzy.

“ _Stiles_ …” Ester and Stiles both heard as they looked around the room confused. It was Jay’s voice, but that was impossible, he was dead.

“Tell me you heard that,” Stiles said as he got up from the couch and looked around until he heard it again. His eyes landed on the window and there, just in the far distance Mr. J was standing there.

“STILES!” Stiles heard Derek yell before turning around, the living room was gone from around him, and replaced with the woods.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Stiles, no, you can’t be here! Run!” He heard and turned towards the voice only to see Mr. J there being held down by chains. For a moment, he smiled before looking for Suzy. If, Mr. J was alive that meant Suzy was, too, right? But Mr. J’s eyes told him otherwise, she hadn’t made it, and his smile dropped.

“Well done Jay, you called out the Inugumi.” Said the same voice he had dread in his dreams. Stiles stiffened and turned around only to see Kira standing behind her mom, with two men holding her arms. Her head was lowered. This had to be a dream, it just had to be!

“Well, I see you wasted no time repopulating your tribe.” Ms. Yukimura said as she played with a blade in her hand, from the looks of it, it had fresh blood on it. Stiles couldn’t help but think, it better not belong to any of his family members.

“You wanted me, I’m here. Now let them go.” Sties said as he tried to stay cool, Derek should be looking for him now.

“Oh, no, dear child, we don’t wish to kill you. At least not yet. “ Ms. Yukimura said before motioning with her hand for a man to step forward. Stiles hissed silently in warning at the man as he took a step back, but the smell of blood filled his nostrils.

It was sickening death clinged to the man, and it was making him sick to his stomach. “We thought you’d like your runt back, well what’s left of her.” The man said as he tossed the rather small bag towards Stiles. Stiles eyes watered at what the man said before looking up at them with bleu orbs. “You bitch!” Stiles hissed as he was about to attack the woman, or at least try, but ended up being pointed at with a sword.

“We aren’t the only ones you should be blaming. Your wolf could have saved her but he chose to sit back and watch them both die just to get you. Why do you think that is?” Ms. Yukimura said as she moved towards Mr. J. “You’re the one most familiar with Kitsunes, so tell him. Do we ever let someone walk away unharmed?”

Stiles shook his head as he looked at Mr. J, “No, it’s a lie! Derek wouldn’t do that to me!”  Ms. Yukimura smirked and looked back at Stiles as she said, “Then ask you demon’s, they knew Derek was following you around 24/7 just like they were. Derek’s intentions never were to save anyone but you. And why? Because you’re carry that abomination within you.”

“Or Do I lie?” Ms. Yukimura asked as she looked at Mr. J.  Mr. J frowned, he couldn’t hear her heart falther, she wasn’t lying from what he could hear, nor could he smell deceit either. Ms. Yukimura noticed the frown, before looking at cutting the chains as they shoved Kira towards Stiles.

“You are no daughter of mine,” Ms. Yukimura said with disgust.

Kira just let her head hang low to hide her shame from view. “K-Kira… s-she’s lying right? This is something to just hurt me right?” Stiles cried but Kira didn’t seem to know what to say. Stiles turned to Mr. J who was pushing himself of the ground and shoving the chins angrily, “I didn’t smell deceit, Stiles.”

No, Derek couldn’t be like that, he would never hurt him intentionally.

But Stiles mind betrayed him, listing every time Derek had intentionally hurt him.


	20. Chapter 20

Stiles was being hugged by Mr. J when they were found. “Calm down, it’s not good for the baby.” Mr. J cooed at Stiles as he rubbed his back in a soothing motion, trying to calm the crying teen.

A snarl was what made the two broke apart, it was Derek. He didn’t look happy, then again, he hardly ever did. “Jay!/Mr. J?” Ester yelled, as well as few members of Derek’s pack, from behind Derek before all of Stiles pack ran to the supposed dead companion.

Derek eyed the demon before turning to look at Stiles, he looked to be unharmed, a little teary, but unharmed. “Stiles, don’t ever do that again. You could have been killed.” Derek growled lightly as he pulled Stiles closer to his chest. Stiles couldn’t shake away what Ms. Yukimura had said, it was impossible, right? This man that held him and made him feel safe couldn’t be so cruel as to let someone who he cared about, die.

He just couldn’t.

Derek let out a sigh, “Stiles, are you even listening?” I’m sorry, I was just thinking about something.” Stiles said before glancing over to Mr. J with a silent plea. Mr. J looked at the couple and frowned before looking at the werewolves and his pack members, “Let’s give them some privacy, I think Stiles wants to talk to Derek alone.”

“Stiles?” Scott said as he took a step towards his friend, not really trusting the word of the newly encountered member of Stiles Pack.

“Please, I want to talk to Derek in private.” Stiles said as he moved away from Derek’s hold before looking over at Mr. J “Jay, stay.”

“Stiles, If he stays, it isn’t private.” Derek growled lightly, he wasn’t happy that Stiles wanted someone to stay to hear about private matters.

“He’s part of what I want to talk about.” Stiles said before looking at the werewolves who were still there standing, waiting for an order from their alpha. Not that they didn’t want to listen to Stiles, they just agreed with Derek about the demon who would stay.

“Just go back to the house.” Derek said after a long minute, as he turned his head towards his pack to get them to leave. When they left he turned to look back at Stiles and said, “What’s this about?”

“That day, when we were attacked in the mall, were you there the whole time? Did you know they were there?” Stiles asked as tears began to dwell in his eyes once more.

Derek frowned at that before cupping Stiles cheeks, “Hey, don’t cry,” he said as he whipped his tears as he kissed his cheeks softly. “What does that have to do with anything?” Stiles’ hand came up and grabbed onto Derek’s hand that resting on his cheek.

“Jay says you were there since way before, is that true?” Stiles asked as she looked at Derek, he wanted him to desperately tell him it was a lie that he had only just gotten there, anything.

Derek frowned at that and eyed the demon standing behind his mate before he looked at Stiles’, “I was.” Stiles teared up even more, Derek could see the anger in his eyes before saying, “I needed to protect you, I knew you wouldn’t have forgiven me if I tried to apologize with a simple ‘I’m sorry’. I had to watch over you because it was the best I could do at the moment. And I didn’t want to lose you.”

Stiles choked out a small cry before pushing Derek’s hand away, “Then why didn’t you try to save her? Or Jay? Why did it take you so long to help?!” he cried out as he pushed Derek away from him. Stiles could hear Ms. Yukimura’s words taunting him in the back of his mind, ‘ _Derek’s intentions never were to save anyone but you. Because you’re carry that abomination within you._ ’. Derek hesitated before saying, “Stiles, saving your life was more important at the moment; I had to get you out first.”

“Important?! If I really was important to you then you would have saved the people who were important to me too! But you didn’t! You let her die! You let me watch her die and didn’t do anything!” Stiles yelled as he shoved Derek away before adding with a shaky voice, “I won’t ever forgive you for this Derek.”

“Stiles, it wasn’t like that you kno-..” Derek tried to say but was cut off by Stiles crying out, “Just stop, I’ve heard enough. Kira’s mom was right and I was just so stupid to think that for a moment you had really changed.” Derek furrowed his brows at that before growling out, “What about Kira’s mom? Stiles?”

Stiles backed away from Derek as he whipped away the tears, did Derek really just care about Kira’s mom? Didn’t he care Stiles was ‘breaking up’ with him? Its fine, he and Kira’s mom can just go fuck themselves for all he cares. “Jay, take me home and call everyone back.” Stiles said as he grabbed onto the demon’s arm before looking towards Derek and saying, “Don’t dare come after me ‘cause you won’t be passing through alive.”

“Stiles, don’t do this, I can explain.” Derek said as he reached out for his mate but Stiles only ended up moving away. “Stiles, whatever she said, let’s talk about it.”

“Okay, then explain to me why her heart, or her scent, didn’t give a sign of deceit?” Stiles asked but Derek didn’t seem to be able to answer that either.

“Stiles, please!” Derek yelled but it was no use his mate disappeared right before his eyes without another word. He snarled as he raced towards the house, Kira needed to give him answers and now.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Stiles appeared in his living room, he took in a shaky breath in attempts to calm himself. “Stiles, are you ok?” Mr. J said as he looked towards their pack leader with a worried gaze. Everyone in Stiles pack began to appear one by one before looking towards Stiles with worried expressions. “What happened?” Zachery asked but ended up being elbowed in the ribs by Lia. Who was silently telling him to not ask questions.

“It’s ok Lia,” Stiles said with a halfhearted smile before adding, “Jay can tell you later, but for now I want to make sure you I told you all at once. Derek and his pack are not welcomed here, whatever we had back in his house is over. So no matter what do not let him near this house. From now on, we protect each other.”

“Stiles, are you sure you don’t want to think about it?” Mr. J asked, he was mad too but he kind of felt sorry for Derek.

“How can I trust he won’t let someone else die because he only wants to save me because I’m pregnant? I can’t risk anymore lives.” Stiles said as he tried to bite down the tears.

“Alright, we’ll do as you say. Why don’t you go get some rest then? Well check on Melissa and your dad as well as secure the grounds.” Mr. J said as he looked towards his pack mates who went over to hug Stiles.

“We’ll take care of everything, just get some rest.” Ester said with a smile.

“Just be careful of the Kitsunes.” Stiles said as he hugged them back as best as he could.

“We will,” Amy said with a grin.

Mr. J smiled before shooing everyone to their tasks before helping Stiles upstairs and into bed. As soon as he was laid down, Stiles was already drifting into a deep sleep.

Mr. J watched him sleep before sighing as he lightly caressed Stiles’ cheek, “I wish you wouldn’t have saved me, even if you cried for a while. You still would have had the courage to smile again, because you had him at your side.”


	21. Chapter 21

“Hey kiddo, what are you doing here?” The sheriff said as he shook his son lightly from his sleep. “I live here dad, case you didn’t notice in the last, what, 18 years.” Stiles yawned as he rubbed his eyes. “I know that son, but Scott said you would be staying with him at Derek’s because it was safer.” The sheriff said as he helped his son to sit. “I couldn’t stay another day there.” Stiles said before moving to hug his dad the best he could.

“Do you want to talk about it?” The sheriff said as he wrapped his arm around his son, placing a kiss to his head. “No really,” Stiles said as a small sigh slipped passed through his lips. “You’ve gotten big,” The sheriff said as he placed his hand on his son’s growing belly.

“Well that makes me feel so much better,” Stiles said as he began to sniffle, his dad just called him fat. “Stiles, you know what I mean. Is it normal?” His dad said trying not to roll his eyes at his son. Stiles huffed but said, “Ester said it’s because Derek and I aren’t exactly human so the baby would be bo-…” “Derek? As in 24 year old Derek Hale?” The sheriff said as his brows together. Stiles’ eyes widen as his hands hurried to cover his mouth.

“So when you said you didn’t want to talk about the baby’s father you were just protecting Derek?” The sheriff asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. “No! Dad it’s not like that,” Stiles said shaking his head. “Then what Stiles?” the sheriff asked before letting out a sigh when his son shifted a bit on the bed. “It happened so sudden, and then everyone kicked me out of the pack. I didn’t know I was pregnant until I was a month or so along. And And I didn’t tell you because I didn’t know if Derek would want it or tell me it was my way of getting back into the pack, or I don’t know! I thought I would be in this alone.” Stiles said as he teared up.

“I’m sorry son, I didn’t know just how much you had on your plate.” The sheriff said as he pulled his son into a hug. “I didn’t want to worry you,” Stiles said as he snuggled into his dad and sighed in slight content.  His dad new now, it felt good to get it off his chest, but now the only thing eating away at his conscious was Derek.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Derek paced his living room as the pack sat around in the living room, including Peter. “Come on Derek, there’s only so many ways you can word this.” Peter said as he crossed his arms against his chest. Derek growled at Peter as his eyes flashed red, warning the wolf to shut the hell up.  Which Peter gladly returned with a smug look.

“Where’s Stiles?” Scott asked with a frown before Isaac added, “And the demon pack is gone too.”

“What did you do?” Lydia asked as she narrowed her brows at the alpha.

Kira, who was sitting beside Scott, frowned as she tried to sink back into the couch as she hid the bruise on her cheek.

“Kira, Stiles mentioned your mom. What did she tell him?” Derek said as he walked over to her and crouched before her as he removed her hand from her face.

Everyone looked towards her and frowned, the bruise on her left cheek wasn’t something she could easily hide with her hand. “Kira, what happened out there?” Allison asked as she stood up from her seat on the couch.

Kira frowned and looked down, avoiding everyone’s gazes, before taking in a breath, “It hurts to talk..” she murmured. Opening her mouth her, the bruise was swollen down to the corner of her lip. “You have to try. You’re the only chance I have to understand why Stiles left like that.” Derek said as he squeezed her hand lightly, as his veins darkened as he took some of her pain away.

Kira looked at him and gave a small nod in thanks before opening her mouth to speak, “She told Stiles that you had followed him day and night like his demons,” She said but only got interrupted by Peter who laughed out, “Didn’t know you were the creeping kind.” Derek snarled at Peter to shut up.

Isaac stood up and stumbled over his blanket as he went towards Peter before pouncing him down and sitting on his back, “Shut up uncle Peter, Kira’s talking.”

When Derek’s eyes landed back on Kira, she began to talk again. “She said that when they were attacked you saw them coming and didn’t do anything to try and help his pack because you didn’t care for them. Your only intention was to protect him because he carried your abo-… Child. You just sat back and watched it happen until it got dangerous for Stiles.”

When Derek frowned Lydia hissed out angrily, “Is any of that true Derek?” Derek snarled at her, “Of course not! I don’t deny that getting him save my first priority but I didn’t sit back and watch it happen.”

“Then what happened?!” Erica yelled before adding, “Because I can see why Stiles would be mad, he loved that little girl like he loves your kid.”

“I was attacked alright,” Derek said making everyone the accusing stares turn into concerned ones. “What do you mean?” Scott asked.

“Stiles was getting out of the store when I caught their scent, the moment I got out of my car two Kitsune attacked me out of nowhere. I couldn’t get to him in time.” Derek said as he balled his fists.

“It sounds like someone is trying to get rid of the extra help,” Peter smirked as he pushed Isaac off of him and stood up as he dusted himself.

“I’m so glad I came back to Beacon Hills,” Peter said before looking at Derek, “Nothing’s ever boring here.”


	22. Chapter 22

“Stiles!” Hayley yelled as she ran towards Stiles. Stiles looked back in time and let out a yelp as he closed his eyes trying to concentrate in disappearing before the arrow came in contact with his body.

When he didn’t feel anything he opened his eyes and asked, “Did I do it?” He asked as a smile started to settle on his face looking back at where he was. “Barely,” Alexander said with a small chuckle. “I think you need to work on your focus,” Mr. J said as he ruffled Stiles hair. “Well that’s going to take forever,” Stiles huffed before sluggishly moving towards the bench off to the side. “Then you better get started,” Amy grinned at the demon leader.

“That’s not true, Stiles, you did it once when Jay came back. You can do it again, just focus on the person or the place you want to go to.” Hayley said with a smile as she went to join him on the bench. Stiles offered her a smile with whispered, “Thanks.”

Almost every day, since they left Derek’s, they’d come to a secluded part of the park to train Stiles. Although he seemed to master everything easily but the only problem he was having was the teleporting since it had to do with focusing, one thing Stiles couldn’t do right. They knew it was hard for him, especially now that the baby had started to move around crazily within Stiles’ belly. Even more so when Stiles had those sudden melt downs about going back to Derek.

They hadn’t seen the wolves for two weeks, nearing three, and they weren’t at school either. Stiles kind of wanted to go make sure they were ok but then again, he couldn’t. No, he wouldn’t, Derek’s pack was loyal to the alpha. He hated to think a part of him needed Derek, needed a cold blooded killer like him.

“Stiles, are you listening?” Hayley asked as he waved Stiles phone in front of him. “You’re dad’s been calling for the last five minutes.”

“Oh! Right, thanks!” Stiles said as he picked up the phone and greeted his dad, “Hi dad, what’s up?”

“Hey kiddo, you might want to come down here.” The sheriff said.

“What’s going on dad?” Stiles asked as he looked at the demons that were with him.

“Well remember the investigation I was called in for a few weeks back?” The sheriff asked before saying, “Well we just found another body, but this one has very _distinct_ features.”

“We’ll be right there,” Stiles said as he hung up before looking at Mr. J and the rest of the pack, “You all heard that right?” He asked.

“Then let’s go, we can practice some other time.” Stiles said as he looked towards Mr. J, who was holding out his hand for Stiles. “I want to try on my own,” Stiles said trying to concentrate on his dad.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When the call ended the sheriff put the phone back down and sighed before glaring at the man sitting in front of him.

“Alright I called him, now can you let them go?” the sheriff said as he motioned towards his protectors.

Jeo and Lia were tied up together with their mouths covered and a black power poured in a perfect circle around the two protecting demons. They couldn’t get out and just hissed at the man smirking at them.

“I heard a lot about you, I thought you were going to be a lot stronger than this, but I suppose it was a bit of an unfair fight.” The man grinned wider before going to sit down on the chair facing the Sheriff.

“I’m sorry we had to officially meet like this sheriff, but you know, can’t ignore orders.” The man said with an amused chuckle. He truly was enjoying this one, especially the face he would enjoy watching when the sheriff’s son walked through that door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“How nice of them to gather them all in one place,” Ms. Yukimura said to herself before the Kitsune behind her smirked to one another. “We’ll kill them?” One asked unsure this was enough of an order to kill them.

“Yes, but don’t touch Stiles, I have something else in mind for him,” The woman said as she played with the bladed coated in demon blood.

“What about the alpha?” Another Kitsune asked with curiosity. They all knew the alpha and the demon had mated, they could smell the fresh scent of the bond. And a mate protects it’s mate viciously. Especially, newly mates.

“Oh, don’t worry about Derek, he will not show to save them this time,” She smirked as she began to walk away before adding, “Our little alpha will be too sick to come.”

The Kitsune smirked before disappearing from their leader’s sight and hiding away until their targets had arrived. 


	23. Chapter 23

When Stiles popped into the station he found himself surrounded by Derek’s pack. “Dad?” Stiles said as he looked at his dad who was sitting behind his desk. “What’s going on?” He asked before Mr. J and Alexander came to stand beside him. “I think this was trap,” Hayley said as she looked towards her two trapped companions.

“Well since you didn’t want to listen to us, we had no choice but to trap you here and make you listen.” Peter said as he Lydia close the mountain ash circle, trapping them all inside.

Stiles followed Peter’s gaze and saw Lydia standing outside the circle, before glaring at the werewolves trapped with them and snarled as his eyes turned blue and bared his fangs. Mr. J, Alexander, Amy, and Hayley stepped forward as they bared their fangs and glared at the werewolf pack through golden eyes, warning them off.

Scott’s eyes turned gold as he growled out at the demon’s, challenging them. Peter, Boyd, and Isaac followed Scott’s actions but before they even attacked the demons attacked them.

Peter took on Mr. J, growling as he slashed at the demon’s gut but before his claws came in contact with his target Mr. J disappeared from in front of him and only appeared behind him, punching him with such strength that it knocked him to the ground. Peter groaned as he tried to get up but only ended up getting grabbed by the back of his neck and thrown across the room farthest from Stiles.

Hayley took Isaac on, hissing at the youngest of the werewolves. “I’ll go easy on you,” She said before running towards him as Isaac ran to her. Just as they were about to run into each other, Hayley slide through the floor and passed in between Isaac’s legs before quickly getting up and gripping onto his shoulder’s, letting her claws sink into him before launching him towards the wall.

Stiles looked at his dad as he let his eyes turn back to normal, “Dad undo the circle, please.” Stiles dad just looked at his son before looking at the demon’s fighting with the werewolves. The sheriff didn’t question his son and did as he asked but when he broke the mountain ash the demons got up and watched Alexander throw Scott and Boyd towards Peter and Isaac, before going to stand besides Stiles.

“Stiles, listen to me! If our friendship ever meant anything to you, listen. Please! Just listen ok?” Scott yelled towards Stiles as he stumbled to his feet holding his bleeding side.

Stiles frowned and looked towards Scott, that really had got him, “…Ok, I’m listening.” He said as he held his hand out to stop his demons from blocking him from his old pack mates.

Scott smiles softly at Stiles as he walked towards him about to tell him something but something caught both of their attentions.

“Well done, thanks for the help gentlemen.” Ms. Yukimura said as she stepped as close as she could from outside the circle.

Stiles looked towards the woman and then towards Scott, “You… your helping her?!”

Scott looked towards Stiles frantically shaking his head as he started to stutter out, “N-No Stiles I-I swear we have nothing to do with her!”

Ms. Yukimura smiled as she looked towards the wolves before looking at Stiles who was fuming in anger, his eyes turning blue in anger as he snarled at the werewolves.

“Don’t listen to her Stiles, you know us! You know me!” Scott said as he looked at the guy he had grown to see like a brother. “Stiles, please…”

“Yes, Stiles believe your so called best friend who always ditches you for someone who he just met. Treats you like crap, puts other’s before his best friend, and uses that said friend’s dad.” Ms. Yukimura said as she pulled out a kunai knife, “Now, I don’t know about you but what kind of friend uses their so called friend’s dad to lure them?”

“Don’t listen to her Stiles! It’s not even like that!” Scott yelled as he tried to get closer to Stiles but as soon as he was about to touch him, Stiles smacked his hand away and with a wave of the hand he shoved all the werewolves back against the wall, pinning them there.

“Stiles listen to Scott, we told you why we did this!” Peter groaned.

“Break it,” Ms. Yukimura ordered, making Lydia be pushed forward by two Kitsune.

Stiles looked towards her, no, she wouldn’t. Then again, they worked with Ms. Yukimura. “Don’t you dare, Lydia.” Stiles hissed as he twisted his wrist making the werewolves in his invisible hold slowly start to break.

“I’m sorry Stiles,” Lydia said as she bent down holding her hand over the mountain ash before parting them, breaking the seal.

Stiles let go of the werewolves and turned to his demons and screamed, “Go!”

The Kitsune smirked as they stepped inside and started to attack both the demons and werewolves. Stiles looked in horror as part of his pack was able to escape but Mr. J, Amy, Ester, and Jeo were caught up in the fight.

Stiles hissed at the Kitsune’s closing in on his pack before looking towards the Kistune fighting the werewolves back. His eyes landed on Ms. Yukimura and hissed, “I won’t let you kill any more of my pack!” His hand stretched out as she threw the kunai at him. He tried to focus, just like he had been practicing the past few days. His eyes began to glow brightly as he turned the blade towards her in midair and shot it back to her.

Ms. Yukimura’s eyes widen as her smirk faded at the blade suddenly being turned to her, she acted quickly and dodged the kunai knife, missing her by just a few inches.

Lydia, on the other hand, wasn’t so lucky. The blade that had missed Ms. Yukimura went straight into her abdomen, making her eyes widen as her mouth gapped open letting out a shriek of pain. Stiles didn’t stop though, he looked towards his pack and then towards the werewolves. His anger too high to contain turned every blade pointed to his pack and to Derek’s pack and turned it towards the Kitsunes, forcing them to push the blades into their own bodies.

The station was quickly becoming a blood bath, and Stiles wasn’t just stopping when the Kitsunes were down. The blades turned towards his friends, and Stiles couldn’t stop himself. He stood there in a trance with only the thought of ending this.

The sheriff watched in horror as his station became a battle field and he was forced to watch it happen while everyone was too caught up in reaching Stiles, to even listen to him scream to stop this.

“Stiles!” Mr. J yelled as he backed away from the blade coming towards from him.

“Stiles stop it, son!” The sheriff said as he grabbed hold of his son’s shoulder, jerking him back but in Stiles so lost in the power that he attacked the sheriff.

It was the sheriff’s agonizing cry that brought Stiles back to himself and turn to look at the sheriff with horror.

What had he done?


	24. Chapter 24

Stiles looked through the window of the hospital room his dad was in, no matter what people told him he knew this was entirely his fault. His dad was in intensive care, because his claws had slashed at his own dad. The doctors had told him that his dad would be ok, which brought him much relief but he just couldn’t shake the pain and guilt away.

“Aren’t you going to go in there?” Scott asked as he got closer to him.

“Scott, before in the station, you asked me if I our friendship ever meant anything to me. It meant everything to me Scott.” Stiles said as he kept his eyes on his dad, watching carefully as his bandaged chest rose and fell steadily. “Now I ask you, if our friendship meant anything to you, than do me one last favor.”

Scott frowned at what Stiles said but nodded his head, “Anything.”

“Watch over my dad, take care of him for me.” Stiles said as he held his stomach, he felt sick but it wasn’t his pregnancy. It was from seeing his dad in here, because of him.

“Why are you saying it like that?” Scott frowned even more as he let his hand touch Stiles’ hand.

“I can’t stay here Scott, I’m being hunted down. I nearly killed the only parent I have left, not to mention I nearly killed everyone I care about.” Stiles said as his tears finally started to fall.

“Yes, you can, you can stay with us. None of us have changed our minds, we want to protect you.” Scott said but Stiles pulled his hand away and said, “No Scott, you saw what I could do. Neither You, the pack, nor Derek, have the power to stop me.”

Stiles let out a halfhearted chuckle as he whipped his tears away, “I really wish I could be that weak little human who could be pushed around.”

“Stiles…” Scott said lowly, the hurt in his voice was evident. “Where will you go?” Scott said when Mr. J appeared and moved towards Stiles.

Stiles grabbed onto the man’s arm before looking at Scott, “Far away from here.”

Stiles turned to leave with Mr. J, and as he did, he saw Derek. He was standing not too far from them, looking straight at Stiles. He looked rather pale and sickly. The bags under his eyes made him look older than he really was. Stiles couldn’t help but feel the pang in his heart; something told him that this was his fault as well.

“Stiles,” Derek called out in surprise as he hurried towards him, wanting to grab hold of him. Derek’s hand had barely brushed against Stile’s hand before he disappeared. Derek could fell the slight warmth of Stiles linger in his hand before frowning. Stiles was never going to forgive him, was he?

Scott looked towards the alpha as he placed a hand over his shoulder, in comfort. “Derek, are you sure you’re ok enough to be out?” Scott asked.

Derek nodded his head as he looked towards Scott, “Did Stiles say anything to you?”

Scott sighed as he gave a reluctant reply, “He told me to watch over his dad, in his place.” He looked back towards the room and saw his mom go in to check on the sheriff before looking back at the alpha, “Stiles isn’t coming back, Derek. He said he was leaving for good.”

Derek frowned at that, what the hell was he supposed to do? Stiles was capable of covering his tracks, and the demons at his side wouldn’t even give Derek a chance to get near him.

“We need to try and find him,” Derek said before adding, “Takes whatever it takes. I can’t let him just run away like this.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They arrived at an abandon cabin in the woods, in Canada. Stiles had wanted to be as far away from humanity as possible. The cabin was nice and spacious, there was some furniture but they still would need a bit more.

“Is this place ok?” Mr. J asked as he walked over to Stiles who was looking out the window, looking at the countless of trees surrounding them.

“Yeah, it’s actually nicer than I thought it would be.” Stiles said with a small smile before looking towards the pack who had started to make the place more homey. “I actually stayed here once or twice, when I was hiding.” Mr. J said before looking at towards the pack.

“Really? Then won’t they look for us here?” Stiles frowned as he helped himself sit.

“No, I’ve never lead them here.” Mr. J said before looking back at Stiles. “We might just want to keep our scents hidden though, just in case.” One by one, Stiles could start to sense their scents no longer lingered to the bodies of his pack.

He sighed as he sat by the window, he felt like a coward for leaving when his dad needed him but he didn’t know what else to do. He had nearly killed his dad with his own hands, and he was afraid he would do it again.

He didn’t know if he could trust himself to stop himself next time. It was bad enough he was risking his packs life’s to be risking anymore lives. Stiles and his pack had been cursed into this life, and it was their war to fight. Stiles couldn’t, nor wouldn’t, risk his dad’s life. Stiles needed his dad safe, and if it meant leaving his side until he was confident in his self-control then he would do it.

Then there was his baby, _their baby_. Beacon Hills wasn’t safe for her, not while Kitsunes were trying to kill him. He also needed to leave for her. He didn’t want to lose her before he could give her a proper chance to live her life, or meet her daddy.

A sigh slipped through Stiles lips as he leaned his head into the window, “Derek… he’ll be ok right?” Mr. J looked towards Stiles when he heard his question before looking towards the rest of the pack who looked unsure of what to say. “He’ll be ok Stiles, you have to believe he, just like you dad, will be ok.” Mr. J finally said after a few moments of silence.

Stiles sighed as he absentmindedly rubbed at his belly, he knew she would be coming soon, he just didn’t know how soon was soon.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Derek left Scott at the hospital before going to Stiles’ house. He was losing his mind without his mate, he needed Stiles with him.

Derek walked around Stiles’ room looking lightly through his things, imagining the days he’d sneak in on him working on research for them.  He couldn’t help but smile at the memories, he had been so jumpy back then but never useless.

He was one of the bravest humans to run with wolves, to stand beside them, to stick up to them and for them, and even try and take them on.

Derek picked up a sweater left on the chair and brought it up to his nose. It still smelled like Stiles and their daughter.

“Where did you go Stiles?” Derek questioned out loud to no one in particular as he placed the sweater back down on the chair.

 


	25. Chapter 25

Derek was sitting in the hospital room with the sheriff days later.  There was no sign of Stiles anywhere. Derek was growing tired of searching but not finding anything that could lead them to Stiles. They tried to track his phone but it had been abandoned in Stiles house, Stiles cards, airports but nothing.  They even had Danny hack into files and search the demons, seeing if there were records of places they lived in before, but they couldn’t find anything. It was like they didn’t exist.

Derek had grown very impatient that he and his pack had trapped a Kitsune and forced it to talk, resorting to violent actions to get what he wanted, but it was proven fruitless. They didn’t have the slightest clue of where Stiles was.  It was like he had vanished from the face of the earth.

Scott kept his word, he watched over the sheriff but sometimes it was Derek who had stayed by the sheriff’s side. The day they switched him rooms, Derek was there, and he was there when the sheriff woke up, and when the sheriff asked for Stiles.  

It wasn’t the easiest thing he had to do, but he had to explain to him why his son hadn’t been here instead of him and Scott.

The sheriff was sitting up on the bed, with brand new gauze wrapped around his chest, he was supposed to be eating but he wasn’t really touching the meal.

“Any luck finding my son?” The sheriff asked not even looking at Derek.

Derek looked up from the book he was reading, and shook his head, “We haven’t found any traces of him. I have the pack looking for him but they can’t pick up a scent.”

The sheriff sighed before rubbing his face, “What about that Kitsune? Does he know anything about my son?” Derek knew Scott had told him about the Kitsune they had trapped a day or two after Stiles disappeared.

“Peter got him to talk, but they don’t know anything either.” Derek said before sighing as he closed the book, “I don’t know if I should be relieved or mad.”

The sheriff looked at Derek and frowned. The two hardly ever spoke but it was mostly that they were both dealing with Stiles disappearance on the same way, in silence and by themselves.

“When Stiles came home, he was upset. He didn’t want to talk about what happened and I didn’t want to push it. I let him tell me about the baby, seeing as it was the only thing that was keeping his spirits high.” The sheriff smiled a bit before looking at Derek sit up, showing his interest on the topic. “I was a bit upset he had hid the fact that you where the baby’s father, but he was just afraid. He was afraid you would think he had gotten pregnant on purpose to keep himself in the pack. I think he was afraid of what I would say as well.”

Derek frowned at what the sheriff said before letting out an unsteady breath, “This is all just one big misunderstanding after another. I should have been more clear with him. I just assumed he was mad I had been following him without making myself known.”

“It’s alright son, we are talking about Stiles,” the sheriff said with a smile as his hand rested on his chest before adding, “Stiles can’t stay mad for long, he’ll come around.”

“I know,” Derek said with a halfhearted smile as his eyes drifted to the door when he sensed Melissa and Scott coming towards them. “I just hope we can clear things out before our daughter is born.”

“Daughter?” the sheriff repeated surprised, now this was news to him. A big smile spread on his lips, a genuine smile. He just assumed it would be boy, since the two were male but a girl. “Stiles didn’t tell you? We found out while he was staying with me.” Derek said seeing the sheriff brighten up at the news.

“He didn’t say anything about it,” the sheriff said before turning towards the door when he heard someone knock, only to see Melissa and Scott walk in.

“Derek, can we talk outside?” Scott said as he motioned for Derek to follow him. Derek looked back at the sheriff before looking towards Melissa who said, “Go on, I have to check the wound and make sure he eats anyways.”

Derek gave her a nod before getting up and walking out of the room with Scott.

When they were somewhere private and alone Scott’s heart began to race making Derek furrow his brows. “What’s going on?” Derek asked. “Ok, well remember how we told you that we tried to force Stiles to listen? The sheriff mentioned a body, we thought it was just an excuse to get Stiles to come, but it turns out there was a body, but now it’s gone and so are the Kitsunes.” Scott stammered out quickly and panicky.

Derek let out a snarl as he gripped Scott by the collar of his shirt and shook him, “What do you mean their gone?!”

“Peter, Boyd, and Erica went chasing after them. Boyd called this morning to tell me since you weren’t answering your phone.” Scott said as Derek let go of him before getting his phone out and turned it back on. “Did they say in which way they were headed?” Derek asked as he hurriedly looked for Boyd’s number.

“They said they had just passed the state boarder.” Scott said as he watched Derek call Boyd but there was no answer. “Dammit, why didn’t you tell me as soon as they called?” Derek growled as he tried to call Peter but no answer, and Erica’s was the same.

“You said there was a body?” Derek said before grabbing Scott by the arm and dragging him back to the sheriff’s room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Peter was driving the Camaro, chasing after the black SUVs the Kitsunes road in. “Derek is going to kill us when he finds out we took his car,” Erica said as she leaned back into the back seat.

“Who cares, the pup will be too busy thanking us for this to even be mad.” Peter said as he focused on the road.

“So what’s your plan?” Boyd said as he turned to look towards Peter, while Erica chanted ‘we’re so dead, Derek will never let us live this down.’

“I’m working on it,” Peter said as he glanced at Boyd.  Boyd narrowed his eyes at Peter accusingly as if silently saying ‘You’re risking our lives to go on a wild goose chase?’. “What? I wasn’t going to sit down and think things thoroughly while they just drove off. Besides we know they’re leading us to Stiles, we saw what they had with them.” Peter said before looking at the road.

The Kitsunes didn’t care that they followed but Peter was still trying to put together the ’why’. He knew that it wasn’t just going to be ‘Oh Derek’s pack is working with us’ crap she fed to Stiles, no when they were manipulating a demon. “We know there’s more of Stiles pack that we didn’t know about. The Kitsunes probably held onto them in case something like this happened. They’re smart, I’ll give them that.” Peter said voicing his thoughts out loud.

“PETER LOOK OUT!!!!” Erica screamed.

That was the last Peter heard before he heard the window shield shatter and the Camaro swerve off the road.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mr. J and the rest of the pack were outside huddled up together as Amy was the first to speak up, “I don’t think he even realizes what he’s doing.”

Mr. J frowned before saying, “It doesn’t matter, even if Stiles hasn’t realized it yet, his demon side is already preparing.”

Ester glanced up at the cabin they had been staying at. He could hear Stiles pacing about in the cabin like he had the last two days. “I think we should tell him before he starts freaking out,” Ester said before looking back at the pack.

“I’m with Ester on this, Stiles is bound to drive himself crazy thinking something’s wrong with the baby.” Lia said as Hayley nodded besides her.

Zachery looked at Alexander before saying, “Stiles is our leader now don’t you think we have power enough to start preparing too?”

Jeo, Ester, and the girls looked towards Zachery with a look that uttered a ‘Huh?’.

Mr. J nodded his head before saying “We have to make it as wide as possible, so if falters for whatever reason we’ll give ourselves time to escape.”

“Oh goody, barriers.” Amy said sarcastically before they all scattered from their huddled up circle and ran in 8 different directions from the cabin. Only to stop when they deemed it far from the cabin enough, as each began to shift to their demons as they chanted the same verse. A clear like cloak swayed from the ground and up into the skies meeting the other’s.

While they could see from the inside out, the ones who’d try to look in would be met by an illusion of nothing but wild life for miles, safely hiding away the demons within.

“That should hold up until Stiles gives birth.” Mr. J said once he met the others back at the cabin.


	26. Chapter 26

“I’m going to kill them if the Kitsunes don’t kill them first,”   Derek snarled angrily as he stood at the cliff, looking down at his completely trashed Camaro.  Scott made a stinging sound that went well with the face he made before looking at the alpha, “Hey, I’m sure they had a pretty good reason for ruining your car. Besides, we really should be going before their scent vanishes.” “You’re right, let’s go,” Derek growled before going back to the Jeep.

The day Scott told him about the Kitsunes leaving, they had returned to question the sheriff about the body he had found. Lucky for them, the sheriff had taken pictures of the body with his phone with the intention of showing Stiles later that night. There was no doubt in either of their minds that, what they were looking at was a demon. They just weren’t sure if it was a demon like Stiles or something completely different.

The messages Peter, Erica, and Boyd had sent him the day they tried to contact him, where barely coming in. The first one was from Erica and it read, ‘Derek, it’s important so call us ASAP!’

‘Answer your freaking phone you twerp!’ Peter wrote.

‘Hurry up and answer your phone! Peter thinks the Kitsunes found Stiles.’ Erica wrote.

‘Derek, CALL!’ was Boyd’s message.

‘Like right now would be nice.’ Boyd sent another.

‘Derek! This isn’t time to ignore us we really need you to answer!’ Erica wrote.

‘Fine don’t answer! We’re just going to go.’ Erica wrote.

‘We’re taking your car, just letting you know so you don’t say I didn’t tell you.’ Peter wrote.

The sheriff had lent them Stiles’ jeep when he heard Scott read the first message, and now they were here on the road. Derek loved his car but Scott was right, the car didn’t matter right now. What mattered and was important was getting to Stiles and making sure no harm came to him or their daughter.

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

They had been walking for nearly a two days, their feet were aching and their wounds were still healing but luckily they weren’t as bad as when they had just had the accident.

Erica dragged her feet behind her as she clinged to Boyd’s arm. “How about instead of carrying that thing around you carry me?” Erica said as she looked towards Peter, who was carrying the dead body that had caused the crash, around on his shoulder.

“No, we need this body.” Peter said as he turned slightly to look back at Erica. “There was a reason they stole the body from the morgue, and we need to find out what it was.” Peter said as he adjusted the thing on his shoulder.

“It’s dead Peter! Whatever they wanted it for they already got it since they dumped it on us!”  Erica snarled before getting stopped by Boyd, who crouched down in front of her. “I’ll carry you,” Boyd said as he pulled her hand towards him, getting her to get on his back. “Thank you,” Erica said with a smile as she wrapped her leg and arms around Boyd, all too happy to be off her feet.

“Let’s just keep walking, we can’t lose their scent.” Peter said as he looked towards the endless road that went on for miles on end. It would take them forever to get anywhere close to where the Kitsunes where.

“Do you smell that?” Boyd suddenly asked as he stopped Peter from walking any further before turning his nose up in the air. He smelt blood, and it wasn’t humans.

Peter looked at the beta before doing the same. He could smell it, although faintly over the smell of the dead corpse on his shoulder. Peter put the corpse down before drawing out his claws as he ran towards the smell.

“Peter, wait!” Erica yelled as she got off Boyd’s back and was about to run after him but Boyd grabbed her hand. “Don’t. Just let him check it out.” Boyd said before looking back towards the direction Peter left only to see him coming back dragging a kid with him.

“He’s wounded,” Erica said as he watched Peter shove the kid down.

“Yes, and this kid was with the Kitsunes,” Peter said as he scrunched his nose, “What? Did you piss off the dragon lady and she decided to dump you on the side of the road?”

“She’s technically a fox,” The kid laughed before wincing in pain at the open wound at his side.

“It doesn’t matter! Where were they headed?” Peter snarled as he bared his fangs at the kid. “They found Stiles, didn’t they?”

“Yes,” The kid said before groaning as he pressed his hand tighter to his side as he held back a cry. “Stiles is in trouble, in big trouble!” Erica narrowed her eyes at the guy and said, “We know, that’s why we were following them.”

“No, you don’t understand! I overheard Yukimura say the rest of the clan was going to meet them there. If they get to Stiles first they won’t, the pack won’t stand a chance against the Kitsunes. I can feel them, they’re weakened.” The kid said panicked as he looking down at his wound, as he moved his shaky hand off it. It wasn’t healing.

Erica frowned at that before looking at Peter, “How in the hell are we supposed to take down a whole clan?”

Peter ignored Erica and said, “How many are we talking about? Dozens? Hundreds? Thousands?”

“Probably hundreds, maybe thousands,” The kid said before looking towards a car that appeared to be racing towards them from the distance. He turned his attention back to Peter. “They’re very determined to kill Stiles, today no matter what.”

Boyd turned around to look at the blue Jeep racing towards them, “It’s Derek and Scott.” Peter looked towards the direction Boyd had looked before sighing, “Great.” The kid perked up at the name sound of Derek’s name.

Moments later, Derek and Scott were getting off the Jeep. Derek didn’t look too happy; his eyes were red as he looked at the three, making both Erica and Boyd cower away as they lowered their heads. But Peter, he just stood there grinning, “Ah~ Derek, did you get out message?”

Derek growled at Peter to shut up before saying in a displeased tone, “We’ll talk later.” Peter raised his hands in defense before backing away from Derek as he said, “fine, fine.” He looked towards the kid before saying, “Where is Stiles?”

The kid seemed to cower at the alpha’s attention on him. It was strange he felt the need to show his submission to someone who wasn’t his pack leader. However, he answered the alpha anyways, “Stiles is hiding in Canada.”

“Take me to him,” Derek ordered. Stiles’ demons possessed teleportation abilities so he assumed this demon would be able to do that too. “I shouldn’t, the place is surrounded by Kistunes. It’s too dangerous.” The kid said making the alpha growl at him. “I didn’t ask just take me to where Stiles is.” Derek snarled making the kid flinch.

“Ok.” The kid said as he moved towards Derek and grabbed hold of his arm, “I’ll try and take us all there, so hold onto me.” Everyone scooted closer to the kid and grabbed hold of him. The kid’s eyes began to turn their amber as he disappeared with everyone.

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

Stiles was in his room pacing as he breathed in and out steadily, it was hurting to sit so he had thought walking would make it feel better, but nothing was helping, this was really happening right now.

“Lia...” Stiles said as he looked down at himself before looking towards the woman sitting at his window seat, watching him. Ever since he had been told, this pain was due to his daughter moving to get ready to be birthed. Stiles tried his best to spend the days easing his pain, trying to be ok with the idea that this was going to happen soon.

“Stiles, oh my god!” Lia nearly yelled when she saw what they have been waiting for all morning. “Amy! Hayley! I think it’s time!” She yelled as she rushed to Stiles side trying to help him move to the bed. “No, No, that can’t be... it’s too soon!” Stiles cried out before biting down on his bottom lip when he felt another wave of pain hit him.

His contractions had started that night, he had just taken it as the baby kicking, but when the pain just kept coming more frequently he had decided to walk around. Until Lia, came into the room some time during the night to keep him company. Everyone had woken up, just in case anything happened but only the girls were permitted to enter Stiles bedroom. The men, much to Mr. J’s disappointment, were forbidden from coming upstairs.

Amy and Hayley ran into the room, fully prepared for the delivery of baby.

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

Kistunes surrounded the entire place where Stiles and his pack where hidden. However, within the ocean of Kitsunes, few demons were standing in different locations around the barrier.

“Take it down!” Ms. Yukimura yelled out her order while her clan forced the Demon’s in their procession to bring down the barrier that protected their leader.

The demons were reluctant; they didn’t want to endanger their leader even though they had not been accepted by Stiles. They were still part of his pack and demons protect one another, but at the moment the position they found themselves in was hard to go by what they believed in.

Ms. Yukimura had proven her point. Anyone who dared go against her word was killed on the spot.

“Derek and his pack have arrived,” A Kistune whispered to Ms. Yukimura, which only made her smirk.

“Good. He’s right on time,” Ms. Yukimura said before looking towards the Kistunes behind her, “Go, and kill the kid. We have no more use for him.”


	27. Chapter 27

The barrier was coming down and that alarmed Mr. J and the rest of the males, “That’s impossible, that barrier was supposed to be unbreakable!” He said as he approached the window and watched the pale white walls of their barrier coming down.

Stiles screams came from upstairs making the boys look towards the stairs, “It started... we can’t move him now.” Ester, Jeo, Zachery, and Alexander looked back to Mr. J, who looked back at them as his eyes began to glow yellow, “We’ll protect our own, just like we always do.”

“In case I die, protecting everyone, I just want you all to know, it’s been a real pleasure becoming a part of this family,” Alexander said as he wrapped his arms around them all. “Idiot, don’t talk like that.” Zachery said as he smacked Alexander’s back, but the truth was, they all felt the same way Alexander.

“Me too, guys, I never thought I would have a family again, but meeting you guys and meeting Stiles and living this life on the run, I can’t say I regret a moment of it.” Jeo said with a grin as he pulled Ester to him and kissed his head.

Mr. J smiled before looking at Zachery, “No regrets?” Zachery smiled and shook his head, “Not a one, I met you loyal bunch of asses. I think I can say I was lucky.” Mr. J smiled as he reached over and ruffled Zachery’s hair, making him scrunch his nose in distaste at the act, but ended up smiling afterwards.

“My only regret will be letting you all down,” Mr. J said with a half-smile making the boys roll his eyes. “You got us this far alive, you’ve already succeeded Jay. Whatever happens today, it doesn’t matter. At least we won’t be dying in vain,” Ester said as he intertwined his fingers with Jeo’s.

Mr. J smiled and nodded his head before looking towards the stairs where he could hear Stiles, “Yeah, we did alright.” He sighed before drawing out his claws and fangs before cutting at his arm, “Our blood is poison, than let’s use it to our advantage.”

**……………………….**

Derek looked from the distance as the barrier came down, the kid, Marcus, had said it was where Stiles was. He knew it wasn’t a lie because the Kitsunes were swarming around the place. He had sent the kid back with Scott, to his place to get the rest of his pack.

“Derek, I have an idea.” Peter said with a grin as that told him, this was going to be ‘fun’ for Peter and Peter alone.

“What we need is ninjas,” Peter said and as soon as he did, a small group of Kistunes surrounded them making Peter smirk. “Perfect, just what I needed.” He said as his eyes began to glow. Erica, Boyd, and Derek wolfed out as they snarled in warning at the Kitsunes making them draw their weapons.

Peter was the first to attack, initiating the battle between the werewolves and the Kitsunes.

They were stumbled around in the floor, claws running through bodies as they began to demolish their enemy. Peter looked at the blade the man had tried to stab him with and whipped it on his shirt. “Demon blood?”

Derek was slammed into a tree by a Kitsune while another came from behind him and used their nunchucks to choke him. He snarled and tried to move the offending thing away only to be punched in the gut making him groan in pain. The Kitsune was going to do it again for Derek’s previous punch he gave the kitsune but Derek only ended up catching it and twisted it until he heard the bone break making the Kitsune scream in agonizing pain.

Derek wasn’t in the mood for this. He reached back and grabbed hold of the Kitsune’s face holding him to the tree with nunchucks and pulled in forward before using the same nunchucks to strangle the Kitsune half to death before harshly forcing the kitsune’s neck sideways, making the bone of his neck pop out to the side.

Erica was holding her own up taking two Kitsunes while Boyd took on another two. Derek felt proud that their training had helped but just as he turned, he was met by a Kitsune who slammed a kunai blade into his shoulder. He snarled in pain as he looked at it before looking at the Kitsune as he pulled it out.   
  
“Is that the best you got?” Derek growled before gripping the kitsune by the throat and throwing him across the clearing like he weighed nothing. The kitsune harshly crashed into the tree making the sound of his ribs cracking sound in Derek’s ears. The kitsune tried to scurry and get but only ended up being punched back down by Derek’s fist before kicking him back into the tree. Derek twirled the blade in his hand before plunging it into the kitsune’s chest, hitting it right in the heart.

Erica was knocked down off her feet making one of the Kitsunes fall on her, she smirked at it before head butting it making it groan and fall back off her. She gritted her teeth as she kicked it before pouncing on it as she clawed at his torso making deep gashes across his chest. The kitsune screamed out in pain as his hands helplessly tried to hold his flesh together but only ended up getting caught in Erica’s claws and breaking the digits from its limbs.

The second Kistune that had been fighting her finally stood back up, “You bitch!” It hissed at her before kicking the man’s body. It was horrifying to see the man’s insides falling out of its opened up torso, he only had a glace before attacking her full on. Erica smirked and attacked the man with everything she had. The man was able to land a punch on Erica’s face making her stumble back. “You hit me…” She whined as she looked at the man with a shocked face, using her womanly charms to her advantage before kicking the man in the balls. “Aww, how sweet of you to hesitate for me,” Erica chuckled as she punched the man across the face, with such force it broke his neck.

Boyd was a lot bigger than the two fighting him, so the advantage was his. He gripped one by the top of his head before crushing his skull in one squeeze. The other backed away from Boyd as if for a moment thinking of escaping but he ended up launching towards Boyd and trying to sink in his kunai knife into Boyd’s head.

In midst of experimenting, Peter, who was fully dressed into a ninja outfit threw the bloodied knife at the kitsune attacking Boyd making it plunge straight through his eye, making it scream and fall from Boyd. Boyd took full advantage of it and grabbed the other knife the kitsune had before putting it out of its misery.

Derek, Boyd and Erica turned to Peter who was adjusting the ninja mask around his face before they growled at him. “I’ll kill you if you think I’ll wear something like that!” Erica growled out but was only held back by Boyd.

“Mask your stupid scent and all they will smell is the kitsune who wore this thing,” Peter said as he looked at Derek but before he could get a reply a booming sound echoed throughout the woods making the earth beneath their feet shake.

“They broke the barrier, that’s not good!” The kid said appearing with Scott, Allison, Lydia, Kira, and Isaac.

Derek looked back at them before hearing them growl at Peter, who had his scent already masked, “It’s Peter, he thinks we should disguise ourselves.”  “It’ll work, Derek.” Peter assured before picking up a weapon and looking at Boyd who was already changing into the ninja outfit. Isaac didn’t protest either and just got dressed.

They all got dressed except Allison and Lydia who would be able to be seen through the disguise even if they wore it. Humans didn’t have the ability to hide their natural scent. “Allison, be our sharpshooter and watch our backs.” Derek ordered as he adjusted the mask on his face. “Got it. Lydia, come on.” Allison said as she grabbed Lydia by the hand and the two started to climb the large tree.

“Scott, you’re coming with me.” Derek said before looking at the rest of his pack, “Stay in pairs, and watch each other’s backs. Peter you better watch Isaac’s back.” He snarled before they all separated and raced towards the kitsunes that already had their head start in running to the small cabin.

Peter was right they didn’t sense them, and just focused on getting to the house. He looked towards Scott to make sure he was still at his side before looking at the far away cabin. He could smell Stiles but when he heard him he frowned, Stiles was screaming.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Stiles was panting heavily as he tried to sit up, the pain was killing him and it felt like it had been hours since he had gone into labor.

He cried out in pain as he bent forward when the need to push came again. “Come on Stiles you can do it,” Amy encouraged him as she looked up, every once in a while, at Stiles.

Helping deliver the baby was just as terrifying as being out in that war, but they knew that until Stiles delivered they would be sitting ducks in this cabin while the men in their pack fought to protect them.

Stiles rested back on the head board of the bed trying to catch his breath as his breathing was getting uneven again as the need to push quickly came again.

“Almost there Stiles, come on just a few more,” Amy said as she started to become impatient with how defenseless they were in the cabin.

“Derek…” Stiles panted out before saying, “I-I can smell Derek…” He cried out before tightening his hand on the bed sheets as he pushed once more as his eyes began to turn blue as his tears fell. He needed Derek.

**………………………………..**

Derek could hear Stiles calling for him; he looked at Scott who was staring at him in horror. “What?”  He snarled as they got close as they could to the cabin before getting stopped by the demons.

“Derek, what’s happening to you?” Scott said in horror as he watched Derek fading from his sight. Derek looked at himself before looking up at the cabin still in the far distance from them, “Scott, find Peter an-…” Derek didn’t finish because before he could he disappeared.

“Derek!” Scott yelled, getting not just Kitsunes attention on him but the demons. “Shit!” Scott snarled before quickly jumping out of the swords way when it was swung towards him.

Ms. Yukimura who wasn’t so far from Scott yelled out, “Find Derek and kill the rest!!”

**………………………………..**

Peter had taken full advantage that they had taken towards the cabin, leaving very few kitsunes to watch the imprisoned demons.

Lydia was even helping by shooting them down while Peter and Isaac fought some of them off, and Allison tried to keep her focus on the different location the pack was. “Lydia, I lost Derek…” Allison confessed before shooting a Kitsune that was trying to attack Scott from behind.

 “How the hell did you lose the alpha?!” Lydia said lowly in disbelief before shooting another Kitsune down herself before looking at Allison. “I don’t know, Lydia he just disappeared from my sight.” Allison said before shooting down another demon.

“Why are you doing this? Helping us?” One demon asked as she was freed by Peter. Peter grinned before saying, “We’re friends with Stiles, Now hurry up and help free the rest.”

The demon didn’t have to question it; the man seemed sincere although very suspicious.   She raced towards her companions and helped free them.

**…………………………….....**

Boyd and Erica did just as Derek said, watched each other’s backs and used every dirty trick they could to take as many Kitsune down as they could.

Erica slashed throats, and kicked them in the sac to get them down easier before stealing their weapons and slicing limbs off. “Using it to much only makes you predictable princess,” Said a kitsune that caught Erica’s leg and twisted it making it pop out of place. She screamed in pain before sucking it in and kicking the man with her other leg and forcing her leg back in place in the man’s hold. She snarled at the Kitsune and elbowed him straight in the middle of his back, “Don’t ever call me princess again!” Erica growled as she balled her fist and punched the man’s mid back with all her might, over and over again, until she could hear the man’s spin breaking.

Another Kitsune was about to swing their sword towards her but Allison killed about a dozen surrounding Erica, making the blonde woman look up and smile towards Allison in a thanks before getting up and dashing towards another kitsune.

Boyd caught the kitsune’s weapon in midair before pulling it towards him as he kicked the kitsune away. Having the sword in his possession he launched it at another Kitsune before punching the next one coming towards him. Two kitsunes jumped onto him trying to knock him down but they failed and Boyd just used their bodies as weapons to attack the others around him and shields.

Boyd tossed the man towards another kitsune before taking another sword from the ground and swinging it around slashing at the kitsunes that dared to come near. The kitsunes growled at the werewolf as they closed in on him, separating him from the woman.

“Boyd!” Erica yelled as she started to get closed in on but kept standing on her own. “I’m fine! Get out Erica!” Boyd yelled back as he pierced the sword into a kitsune before taking out his claws as he wolfed out. He growled at the kitsunes before his grip on their necks became more precise and firm.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ms. Yukimura was fighting the demon that was like Stiles beta, Mr. J. She hissed at him as she swung her sword at the man, cutting at his shoulder, getting her sword drenched in the poison.

“You think you can win this war?” Ms. Yukimura laughed before swinging the sword at him, missing his throat by only millimeters. Mr. J growled at her as he backed away before getting his own blood on his hands.

“Look around you, there is no way you’ll win!” She said as she kept attacking Mr. J. “The size of the pack isn’t what determines a victory!” Mr. J said as he grabbed onto the sword and broke it, right in her hold before elbowing the woman straight in the face, making her stumble back.   
  
“You may have the larger group but you’ll never win,” Mr. J said as he was about to plunge the broken sword into the woman but only ended up getting kicked in the gut and shoved away before Ms. Yukimura got up, taking out her kunai knife and held it close to her wrist. “You’re too confident for someone who is dying out!” She growled as she started to swing at him

“And you’re too cocky for a woman with a weak pack!” Mr. J said dodging the swing and punching the woman in the gut before taking her down. “There’s a reason you were given the name ‘kitsune’. You trust no one, not even your own kind. That’s why you’ll lose, you may have a large pack but you lack strength and trust in your own pack!” Mr. J growled as he gripped tightly to the woman’s neck.

Ms. Yukimura started to struggle to breath in Mr. J’s hold. She clawed at him trying to shove his hands away. In her moment of panic she used her electric energy and shot him away from her.

Ms. Yukimura coughed as she sat up holding her throat. She looked around and watched for a split moment how her clan was falling. She picked up the sword just feet away from her and got up as she angry walked to the demon that had just tried to kill her and swung at him about to hit him when another sword stopped hers.

Ms. Yukimura turned in time to block the next swing, “Kira.” Her mother said as she gritted her teeth. “How dare you betraying your clan! Betray your own mother!” Ms. Yukimura yelled as she swung at her own daughter.

Kira furrowed her brows as she blocked the sword and kicked her mother back before putting her sword down. “I don’t have a mother, not anymore,” Kira said harshly before raising her sword and swung it at her mother, “and I have not and never will betray my pack, cause unlike you I am loyal and trust in them and they in me.”

Kira kept swinging and swinging her sword at her mother as her eyes began to turn orange, she wasn’t going to pity the woman for this.

“Kira!” Scott yelled when he saw the girl’s true form appear more than just a light barrier around her. It was blinking in and out with her human form.

“T-That’s impossible!” Ms. Yukimura stuttered out as she stumbled back and away from her daughter.


	28. Chapter 28

Scott watched as Kira’s form settled into her fox form, the same form he had seen as a mere light barrier around her.

It was beautiful, unlike anything any of them had ever seen. Kira’s light golden fur coat covered her body, long ears stood straight up as she held her head high, nine tails swayed around in warning, and bright orange eyes darted towards the woman.

Kira reverted to all fours and hissing at the woman she had once seen as her mother, approaching her slowly as she ignored the kitsunes that backed away, clearly not wanting to fight with her and staring at her in awe.

“Kira, h-how did you do that?” Ms. Yukimura asked, mixed emotions churned angrily inside the woman as she looked at her daughter. They had been cursed years ago and seeing her daughter turn into the form they had been neglected of knowing, that she had been neglected, angered her even more.

“I don’t know…” Kira hissed before looking over at Mr. J getting up as he held his chest in pain. “But this has to stop, it’s been years! Not being this, hasn’t affected us in anyway and killing because you believe it’ll give you the will to change is stupid! You’ve nearly killed a whole race because you wanted to change? To finish what our ancestors started?! That’s just wrong! These people never did anything, and you have to accept our ancestors were in the wrong! That’s why we were cursed. It was our mistake, it’s about time you accept it!”

Ms. Yukimura furrowed her brows at her daughter before picking up a sword, “You think you know everything? Well I hate to break it to you sweetie, but you’re just a child! What the hell would you know when you just became a part of this world! You’re just an ignorant child who’s in that stage of life where friends matter above everything else that’s moral!”

“You’re wrong! I’m not the one being a child here; you’re out of our mind! I don’t care if you’re my mother, but I won’t let you hurt my friends and pack again.” Kira hissed.

“Then I won’t care that you’re my daughter,” Ms. Yukimura said as she threw two kunai knives at Kira before racing towards her.

They came to a surprise to Kira but she managed to dodge them both before hissing at her as she swatted her away with her tails before taking advantage of her fallen state and biting into her leg as she dragged her around on the ground before swinging her towards Scott.

Scott grabbed Ms. Yukimura by the throat and lifted her up before harshly slamming her down on the floor, making the woman cry out in pain.

Kira ran towards Scott trying to finish off what they had started when a kunai was stabbed into Scott’s leg, making him scream.

“All that power you possess and yet still don’t know basic fighting knowledge.” Ms. Yukimura told Scott before back handing him. Kira latched at her mother’s side, biting into her shoulder as she tugged at it, making the woman scream in pain at the flesh beginning to tear apart.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Derek was a bit at loss when he reappeared in the cabin, but hearing Stiles scream brought him back to his senses. He rushed to the stairs and barely climbed the first few steps when he heard windows being shattered.

“Shit,” He muttered under his breath when he saw shadows moving around in the living room. He heard another window shatter from upstairs and growled as he rushed upstairs, “Stiles!” He was so near to his mate, there was no way he was going to lose him.

When he got upstairs a kitsune kicked Derek, making him stumble back down the stairs. Derek let out a groan as he fell onto the bottom floor, but got up almost instantly before growling out at the Kitsune.  The kitsune walked down the steps and pulled it’s mask down as he smirked at the alpha.

“Nice to see you again Derek,” The kitsune said, as he reached the bottom of the steps.

Derek recognized the voice; it was the same kitsune that had stopped him from getting to Stiles when he was attacked at the mall. Derek’s brows furrowed as he snarled louder in warning, there was no way he was going to let that happen.

“ _DEREK!!_ ” He heard Stiles scream out for him before it died out only to be followed by the cry of their new born pup.

Derek’s snarls quieted down as his eyes looked up the stairs, he’d missed it. He had missed the most important event of his live, seeing their daughter being born. 

“Oh, late again aren’t we Derek?” The Kitsune snickered before smirking wide, “Don’t worry it’ll be your last. I assure you.”

Derek could hear the movements upstairs, Stiles was in trouble and this kitsune was preventing him from getting to his mate once again. He let out a growl before launching towards the kitsune. No, there was no way he was going to fail Stiles again. 

The kitsune smirked and ran towards Derek with the blade covered in the demon’s poison, and when their bodies collided he stabbed Derek in the abdomen, making him hiss out in pain. However, the alpha didn’t fall like he had expected him too. Derek’s claws digged into the man’s abdomen and slashed him across his stomach, making the kitsune recoil in pain.

Derek head butted him making the man fall back, “No, I won’t be late this time.” He rushed back upstairs as he drew out the blade from his abdomen and threw it to the side before kicking the door down when he heard the girls scream.

He walked into the small room; he was just a few feet away from his mate, “Stiles!” Derek wanted to rush to his mate’s side but more kitsunes crawled in from the broken windows and getting in Derek’s way.

Stiles was holding their daughter, but Derek couldn’t see her face, she was well covered in a fluffy blanket that hide her from him. Stiles didn’t look so good but the women in Stiles’ pack were blocking the kitsunes from reaching his mate and pup. He felt grateful for that but he had little time to dwell in his gratitude before being attacked.

He growled out as he started to block the attacks of the kitsunes. One of them managed to make Derek fall to one knee while another wasted no time in strangling him. They all started to jump on him, but Derek’s will power to get to his family gave him the strength to shove them off.

He digged his claws into their flesh and swung them at each other, but they weren’t giving up. They just got back on their feet and kept wearing Derek out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Stiles was handed his baby girl just the moment kitsunes choose to come in through the windows. “Don’t worry Stiles we handle this...” Lia assured as she kicked one of the kitsunes back and away from were Stiles rested before punching the next one.

Hayley and Amy were fighting them back as well, aiming their claws at their vital points. Hayley took a small moment to look towards the door when it came down, seeing Stiles’ mate half of the kitsunes they were fighting off moved towards Derek, only to be replaced by more kitsunes.

Amy snarled as she was punched before flexing her claws and scratching a the kitsunes face making him cry out in pain as she was starting to get attacked all at once, much like Derek was.

Stiles pulled his daughter closer as he covered her completely from sight, he felt like it was something he needed to do. It felt wrong if someone else besides Derek got to see her before him, and speaking of Derek, he was fighting kitsunes just feet away from him. They were so close yet so far.

“Derek…” Stiles groaned out as he tried to get up from the bed to go to him but the pain that still lingered from the birth made it impossible to get up. He watched helplessly as the kitsunes took Derek down.

Stiles felt useless, all this new power and he still needed to be protected. He looked down at his daughter rolled up in the blanket before kissing her head before looking at Derek. The kitsunes had him down on the floor, hurrying to secure his arms and legs so he wouldn’t get up while one particular kitsune held a sword up.

“Derek!” Stiles yelled in horror as his eyes became blinded by the blue hue settled over the brown in his eyes. 

With the baby safely in his arms, Stiles tried standing up once more. This time getting up as if the pain he had previously felt was never present. His eyes were locked on Derek’s form before looking at the Kitsunes as he pulled an arm away from around his daughter and held it out towards Derek, much like he had done before.

A flick of the wrist Stiles removed the Kitsunes from Derek’s side and the one who had dared to raise the sword at the alpha, his alpha. He forced the blade around and made the man make a deep slash at his own neck. The blood that splurted out of the wound, drench the man who helplessly tried to apply pressure to it.

Hayley, Lia, and Amy turned to look at Stiles, who was approaching Derek, as all the kitsunes they were fighting were shoved towards the walls and being killed without much effort. It was happening again.

Stiles determination to help was making him lose control of his power.

Blood began to pool around them from the fallen kitsunes, Stiles was killing all at once, but it wasn’t stopping there.

Stiles approached Derek, as the sword that was previously used to kill the kitsune, floated towards Derek as Stiles raised Derek up on his feet.

“Stiles…” Derek said in disbelief, as he searched Stiles cold and heartless deep blue eyes.

What was happening to his Stiles?


	29. Chapter 29

As Stiles approached Derek, the sword did too, holding his breath Derek didn’t even dare move from his spot. It was like being in front of the Nogitsune all over again, but he knew this was Stiles, his Stiles.

“Stiles…” Derek called out to his mate gaining courage as he took a step closer to him reaching over to hold him.

The sword never wavered and was only getting closer to Derek, but that trusting step Derek took towards Stiles, made the sword stop and fall to the floor. Derek’s eyes couldn’t help but follow the sword and make sure it wasn’t going to catch him off guard. When he looked up he met Stiles light brown eyes.

“D-Derek…” Stiles choked out as his legs began to wobble and tears began to form.

Derek rushed to his side and pulled Stiles to him, kissing his head desperately. “It’s ok, I got you.” Derek said as one of his hands rose to pull Stiles head closer to him so he could kiss him.

Hayley, Amy, and Lia looked at each other before looking around the room. Stiles had killed them all for Derek, and this time he had managed to stop himself from hurting someone he loved. It was an improvement but probably still needed work. Amy looked at the couple and nudged the girls to give the couple some privacy and usher them outside to help the other’s protect the cabin.

Derek picked Stiles up in his arms and carried him over to the bed. “Y-You made it in time,” Stiles said once he was once again sitting on the bed. “I was late, Stiles, again.” Derek said with a frown as he nuzzled into his mate.

For that moment, they forgot about the war still going on outside.

Stiles raised a hand and wrapped it around Derek’s shoulders as he said, “No, Derek you made it… I could feel you here with me and you tried to protect us.” Derek pulled away some and looked down at the covered up bundle when she let out a cry.

Stiles looked down and smiled as he raised the baby up in his arms lightly rocking her before looking up at Derek. “She wanted to see you, remember Derek?” Stiles said as he pulled the blanket down to show her to Derek. Derek watched his mate’s hand unravel the blanket from their baby, and when he laid eyes on her, his heart melted. 

She was perfect.

“I haven’t picked a name for her yet…” Stiles said as his fingers pushed the black locks of her hair back as the baby slept comfortably in his arms. “How about Suzy?” Derek suggested making Stiles look at him surprised. “I know how much that little girl meant to you, and I’m sorry I couldn’t get to you in time to save her. Believe me, I wanted to go to you. I wanted to help, but I was attacked.” Derek explained as he looked at his mate’s tears form in his eyes. “I-…t-thank you.” He said with a teary smile.

Derek quickly pressed a kiss on his lips.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

With Kira tearing her mother’s shoulder apart, Scott took the chance to pull the blade that was stabbed into his leg out and tried to stab the woman with the same blade. But he never reached the woman as his eye sight began to blur and he fell to the ground.

“Scott!” Kira yelled as she jumped back from her mother’s body and ran to him. The sounds of bullets piercing through flesh made Kira turn around, only to see her mother standing over her, holding another kunai knife up in her hand. Ms. Yukimura  looked down at her chest to see blood staining her shirt as she stumbled back a bit in pain.

“I won’t let you be the end of me Kira…” Ms. Yukimura hissed as she attacked her daughter with the little strength she had left, and aimed for her arm. Kira winced out in pain before moving away and clawing at her mother, making long gashes in her chest.

The kitsunes that stood back snarled at Kira the moment Ms. Yukimura fell to the ground, her last breath was like a gun fire had been shot. The kitsunes raced towards Kira, hissing and snarling as they all began to attack her.

“Kira!” Scott yelled as he tried to get up but the poison in his body was spreading quickly making him start to cough out blood, while his eyes started to dilate.  Kira turned back into her human form and kicked a kitsune away from her, getting a visual of Scott twisting in pain. “Scott!!” Kira yelled in horror but she couldn’t escape, the kitsunes jumped on her clawing at her.

“Kira!!” She heard her friends yell with equal horror she had in her voice when she called to Scott.

The sounds of guns being fired got closer, and the uncontrollable growls that left her friends mouths got closer, but even so she couldn’t see them from where she was. Kira hissed in pain at every slash she received but she kept standing and fighting back.

 “Help the girl!” Mr. J yelled towards his packmates, who immediately rushed to Kira without hesitation and started to fight off the kitsunes to get to her.

Peter and Isaac, along with the Tanuki demons they freed, replaced the others and kept defending the cabin.

Peter punched a kitsune dead in the face before grabbing the one that had was trying to strangle him and tossing him over his shoulder and towards the kitsunes getting up. He growled out loudly making them flinch back.

“Isaac!” He suddenly heard making him turn to the young beta and his eyes widen. A couple of kitsunes had grabbed hold of the young beta while another kitsune plunged his sword into his abdomen making Isaac cry out in agony.

Peter frowned as he looked around, killing Ms. Yukimura had enraged the kitsunes and they were losing.

Scott was hardly moving on the ground and his heart beat was slowing down. Allison was standing over him trying to protect him but she had far long ran out of ammo, and was fighting with a weapon she had hardly had any practice with. Lydia, she was a researcher, not a fighter but she was trying to help though it was in vain. The banshee was falling.

The kitsunes were separating them, to get them to their advantage and slaughter them.

Peter looked back only to get knocked down, he was struggling to get back on his feet as he watched kitsunes run past him and towards the cabin.

He snarled out as he tried to push them off. His eyes never left the cabin as he watched the hundreds of kitsunes start to climb it.

“DEREK! STILES! GET OUT OF THERE!!!” Peter yelled out before receiving a blow to the head.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I hadn't updated in a long time, It's been a really hectic here but I'm finally going to start updating again. Thank you, for waiting for so long.

Stiles and Derek both heard what Peter said before the sounds of something crawling up from the sides of the house sounded. “Derek…” Stiles said as he pulled their daughter closer to him and looked towards the windows.  His ears focused on their friends cries and tried to stand up as tears began to fall, “Isaac! Scott!” He cried.

“Stiles! Stiles look at me!” Derek said as he grabbed his mate’s arms and pulled him to him. “Stiles calm down ok,” Derek said before looking towards the windows then back at his mate, “I need you to get out of here. I need you to get yourself and our daughter somewhere safe, can you do that for me?”

“No!” Stiles cried as he shook his head, his hand reached for Derek’s shirt and gripped tightly to it. “No Derek, I won’t leave you!” He couldn’t risk losing Derek, not him.  “Stiles, You have to. You have to be strong and go no matter what. I can’t risk putting either of your lives in danger. I’ll be fine I promise, just go.” Derek said as he grabbed hold of Stiles hand and moved it away from his shirt and up to his lips.

“I can help Derek…” Stiles offered as he turned his hand in Derek’s hold and cupped his cheek. “Stiles, you have to protect our daughter. Protect yourself, I’ll go save our packs.” Derek said before giving his mate a kiss on the lips. “Please Stiles, just go.”

Stiles tears rolled down his cheeks even more, “I love you so much Derek…” He cried when he pulled away from the kiss. Derek leaned his head on his mates as he let out a small breath. “I know. I love you too.” Derek leaned down and placed a kiss on their daughter’s head. “Be careful,” Stiles said as he looked at him through teary eyes.

Derek’s hand came up and whipped away his tears, “Don’t cry I promise I’ll come back to you.” Stiles let out a small cry before wrapping an arm around Derek’s neck and pulling him close, “Don’t take too long.” Derek smiled before hugging him as tightly as he could without squeezing their daughter in between them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The sheriff was painfully sitting up as Melissa wrapped his wound with new bandages. He let out a small stinging sound when she tightened them up. “I’m sorry, I should have probably said it would hurt a bit.” Melissa said as she finished up.

“It’s fine, it doesn’t hurt as much as it does sitting up.” The sheriff said as he laid back down on the bed with a sigh. He was happy just to be laying back down on the bed.

Stiles appeared in the room with the bundle in his arms. “Stiles!” The sheriff said surprised as he sat back up, probably to quickly because he laid back down groaning in pain. Melissa looked at Stiles state and frowned as she rushed towards him, “Honey, did you just give birth?” Stiles looked at her and nodded his head before kissing his daughter’s head, “Melissa take Suzy, I have to save Derek.”

“No! If you just gave birth you should be here resting and getting looked at.” The sheriff said as he tried to get up once more. “Dad please, I have to save Derek and Scott, they’re in big trouble I can’t just sit here! I have to help… I can’t lose them dad.” Stiles cried as he handed Suzy to Melissa. “And I can’t lose you, son!” The sheriff let out in a panic.

Melissa felt her heart sink at the mention of her son and looked down at the baby placed in her arms, “Stiles, Scott isn’t in too much trouble right?” Stiles looked at her and frowned as he looked down at Suzy, “I-I don’t know really but I know he needs me and if I don’t get there quick I don’t think I’ll be able to save him.”

The sheriff heard what his son said and as much as he wished his son stayed, he understood the worried look on Melissa’s face. Scott was her only son and family, she was in the same situation as the sheriff, except he knew his son was alright. His hand’s came up to rub his face in frustration, “Go! Save Scott and the other’s, go!” Stiles looked towards his dad and gave a small smile before saying, “I love you, Dad.” Stiles looked back towards Melissa, who was holding his baby girl, “Take good care of her for me,” he said before leaning down to kiss her forehead as tears started to roll down again.

Stiles never thought he’d separate from her so quickly, but he had no choice. His friends, his lover, his pack, his family, needed him right now. He wasn’t about to fail them now, not after all of them where risking their lives to protect him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The moment his mate had disappeared Derek rushed out of the cabin window just barely escaping the grip of the Kitsunes before rushing towards his pack. For a moment, he froze when his eyes landed on them. Everyone was being taken down, or already down.   
  
His eyes caught the sight of Erica and Boyd, one of the very few still standing. Erica had climbed onto a kitsune’s back as she stabbed two of the kunai knifes into it’s shoulders before jumping out of her isolated place in between all the kitsune’s and towards Boyd but not getting far. Boyd, from what Derek could see, was badly injured but he was refusing to give up. They were both fighting to get to each other. 

Derek’s attention went to Peter, who was the closest to him, and raced towards him as he let out a loud roar making the kitsunes momentarily stop their torture on Peter and back up. He took advantage of it and pulled Peter towards him before the kitsunes raced towards the alpha in attempt to take him down. Derek growled at them before punching one of them across the face and kicking another.

“Thanks,” Peter groaned in pain as he cupped at his side. He stood up as fast as he could before looking towards Isaac, “Isaac!” Peter growled enraged at the kitsunes before using his claws as his primary weapon to slice them apart to get to the runt.

Derek looked towards Peter but he shouldn’t have, because the kitsunes took advantage of his distraction and attacked Derek from behind. He snarled and tried to fight them off. His hand’s reached back and gripped to the kitsunes on his back and swinged them forward, tossing them towards other kitsunes. Some of the kitsunes he threw ended up getting pierced by the weapons other kitsunes were trying to approach Derek with. He wasn’t going to fall and fail to save them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Stiles appeared in the middle of the chaos his eyes began to glow blue the moment his eyes found Derek being attacked. “Derek!” Stiles yelled before his claw hand reached towards his mate’s direction and forced the kitsunes away from him.

Stiles was about to rush towards Derek when the loud sound of gun fire filled the air making Derek look towards Stiles.

“Stiles!” Derek yelled out panicked when his eyes landed on none other than Chris Argent standing just on the out skirts of the war with his gun pointed towards Stiles and the gun powder leaving his gun, proof that he had just fired.

Human hunters started to peek out through the woods making themselves known.

Gun fire after gun fire was shot after that.


	31. Chapter 31

Stiles turned around only to see the Kitsune holding a kunai up about to attack him but his body only ended up falling to the floor, dead. His eyes widen when he saw the large bullet wound implanted on the kitsunes back before his eyes rose to look towards where it came from only to see Chris Argent holding a gun up, pointed at him.

“Sorry I’m late for the party, but you two are hard to trace down.” Chris said with a grin as his men started to rush into the war before pulling out another gun from inside his jacket and firing the gun at a kitsune that was attacking his daughter.

Stiles backed up only to bump into something. When he turned around he saw Derek standing behind him, before he felt him wrap his arms around him and pulling him closer. “What are you doing here Argent?” Derek snarled as he pushed Stiles away from Argent’s view. “We can talk later, right now it’s better to just save everyone.” Chris said before aiming his gun behind the couple and shooting down another Kitsune then another.

Stiles looked back at Derek and said, “I need to get to Scott, please Derek.” Derek looked at his mate and frowned before it slowly turned into a glare, “I told you to get yourself somewhere safe! I won’t and can’t risk losing you.” “You can’t just expect me to sit and wait for you to come back, Derek! This is my pack too, and they need me!“ Stiles said before his eyes began to glow even more then they had before. “I can’t risk losing you either.” Stiles said as he leaned up and kissed Derek’s lips, which Derek returned as his arms pulled his mate even closer.

When they pulled away Stiles looked towards the Kitsunes making their way towards them and held out his hand, throwing them back as far as Erica and Boyd were. Stiles freed them and a few of his pack members from the kitsunes’ claws, which they were much grateful for. Boyd ran to Erica’s side and pulled her to him as he kissed her head, before they both quickly regained their ground.

Stiles looked at Derek before running towards his fallen pack mate, Mr. J, who was trying to get up from under a unconscious kitsune. “Jay!” Stiles yelled as he reached his pack mate and helped him up. As soon as his hands touched the demon, his wounds quickly vanished. “I’m fine,” Mr. J said as he moved away and shoved a kitsune away from them before he could attack them. “Jay I need you to get to Scott, get him out of here. Round everyone and get them all out of here.” Stiles ordered before looking towards Derek, who was fighting off the kitsunes off Peter and Isaac.

“I’m on it,” Mr. J said before looking towards the demon’s that where still standing and letting out a loud growl that made them all stop and look towards them. The demons started to disappear and reappear with everyone who in their combined pack.

Stiles turned towards the armed men and saw them freeing Kira but when she was freed Kira raced out of her imprisonment before running towards Stiles. “Kira, we need to end this now.” Stiles said to her when she finally stopped in front of him. “I don’t have control over them, it won’t work if they don’t trust me.” Kira said before looking behind Stiles only to see another kitsune wanting to kill Stiles.

Kira hissed and jumped towards the kitsune before sinking her fangs into the man’s shoulder. Her head shook as the flesh of the kitsune started to tear apart, making him scream in agonizing pain. Stiles watched in horror but he knew that if she hadn’t attacked him, he would have been the one dead.

“Stiles!” He suddenly heard but as he turned around a kitsune was face to face with him, with one hand on his shoulder. The smirk on the kitsune’s face made Stiles look down to where he felt the uncomfortable piece of metal was inside of him, “This is for my wife.” The kitsune pushed Stiles off his blade and let him fall to the floor before he ran towards Kira.

Everyone stopped attacking one another when they heard Derek yell out for Stiles. Kira watched Stiles fall to the ground before her eyes went towards the Kitsune running towards her with the same weapon in his hands.

Derek ran to his mate and kneeled at his side as he pulled him onto his lap, “You’re going to be fine, I promise.” He said as he looked at Stiles wound, inspecting the deep before placing his hand on the wound, trying to apply pressure to it. Stiles only let out a pained whimper as tears fell. Derek leaned down and kissed his mates head, he couldn’t lose him. His blood was boiling, he wanted nothing more than make the kitsune pay for harming his mate but he couldn’t bring himself to leave his fallen mate.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kira hissed at the kitsune, he was her mother’s right hand, her father. “You killed your mother! How could you do this to our family?!” Mr. Yukimura yelled as he swung the poisoned kunai knife towards his daughter trying to bring her down. “She killed thousands of people! Innocent people!” Kira defended before looking towards Stiles, “And you’re no better than her.”

Mr. Yukimura stopped for a moment as if taking in his daughters words but when his eyes landed on the Inugami Gyoubu he gritted his teeth. “You placed your enemy before your mother! I can’t forgive that!” Mr. Yukimaru said before throwing the knife at his daughter, this time getting it right in her leg.

Kira let out a groan before pulling the blade out from her leg and backing up in time when her dad through a fist her way. “Then as much as it’ll hurt me I have to put an end to you too, dad. I can’t allow you to hurt my friends.” She said before using her own claws to slash at her father’s side. Mr. Yukimura hissed as he grabbed hold of his side before looking at his daughter, “I am sorry too.”

While father and daughter engaged in a heated battle, the kitsunes froze in place as they watched both successors of their late leader fight for the right rule, a tradition that usually only happened when an outcast deemed the present ruler unworthy to rule and wanted the opportunity to rule. Which every Kitsune participated as an audience to the two.

Kira punched her father at his side where she had previously clawed at him, making him groan and fall down. She grabbed her knife about to stab him but the slight hesitation she had over the man she was most closest too gave him the opportunity to kick her before getting on top of her with a dagger at her throat, pushing into her flesh. Kira used all her strength to push him off but he was a bit stronger than her.

Just when the blade was cutting through her flesh, Kira used one of her tails to grab hold of her father and toss him off of her. She rushed to her feet before running towards her father as she grabbed her sword on the way towards him and plunging the weapon through his abdomen. Mr. Yukimura chocked out in pain. Her claws drew out and with an ‘I’m sorry dad’ she finished him off.

Kira got up from the floor before trying to make her way towards her friend, but after the first few steps towards Stiles and Derek, her mind began to cloud. “Stiles, hurry.” Kira practically pleaded before trying to get up and make her way towards Stiles before the poison took full effect.

Derek looked at his mate, who was slowly turning cold, full of concern as he tried to keep him awake. “Stiles come on, you can’t fall asleep on me.” Derek pleaded as he buried his face in the crock of his neck. “Kira, I end your curse,” Stiles whispered out as he held his hand out towards Kira.

Kira was only feet away from him but already she was going in and out of conscience but even so she reached out towards Stiles’ hand and took hold of it. “I end your curse too, Stiles!” Kira let out in pain, making both of their bodies and their own kind’s be enveloped in a bright light.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Scott, Isaac, and Lydia had been brought to the Beacon Hills Hospital by Mr. J and Hayley, were immediately taken in and attended to. Mr. J had spoken to them and said that he would call and alert their parents personally.

Mr. J could hear the both werewolves heartbeats almost stopping, and he knew that whatever the doctors did wasn’t going to help their friends. But the sudden sound of their hearts beating faster and faster was made both Hayley and Mr. J look at one another oddly. “They did it!” Mr. J said as he stood up from his seat before wrapping his arms around Hayley who let out a squeal.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Stiles looked down at himself when the light disappeared. He was perfectly fine and the wounds on him, and everyone who had been injured were being healed. “Derek,” Stiles said a bit freaked out before hugging him tightly. Derek returned the hug and let out a sigh in relief before kissing his mate’s cheek.

Kira stood up as she looked at herself, she was ok and so where her friends. She turned to look at her dad, half expecting to find him alright, but he wasn’t. She felt a sting in her chest from what she had done today but what mattered the most right now was, they did it.

They survived and ended their families’ century old curse.


	32. Chapter 32

Stiles moved to hug Kira, which she gladly returned. In the middle of their hug, the kitsunes began to test their long prohibited forms. Many of them were missing many of their sacred tails, somewhere even down to one. They seemed absolutely ecstatic but soon they calmed and showed their gratitude to the two with a deep bow which surprised the three pack leaders.

“They’re expressing their gratitude,” Kira explained as she turned to her alpha. Derek looked at her and gave a small nod before pulling her into a hug. “Thank you,” He told her. Stiles couldn’t help but smile as he watched the two hug but when his pack returned to his side he announced to everyone, “I hope our packs can unite with time.”

Kira let out a small chuckle before pulling away from the alpha to give her full attention to Stiles, who was standing beside the small portion of his pack that remained at his side. “One day we will be,” Kira said before looking to the pack that had become hers. The kitsunes rose to their feet and shielded their weapons while others dropped it, a sign of submission and approval of the union.

They will be united one day, but Kira thought the kitsunes needed time to adjust to the change of being one with their former enemy as well as adjust to her.

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

Melissa had been called down to the 3rd level in an emergency, leaving the sheriff by himself with the baby. The sheriff’s bed was adjusted into a sitting position to make it more comfortable for him as he held his granddaughter in his arms. Baby Suzy was very much awake yet silently staring up at her grandfather as he spoke.

“You know, you might not believe this but you’re just like your mom,” The sheriff said with an adoring smile as he caressed his granddaughters little hands before continuing, “He’s not as calm and quiet now but, believe it or not when he was a baby he was just like you. He hardly was trouble but as he grew up your grandma she encouraged your mom’s curiosity.”

Suzy was looking up at her grandfather with those big green eyes of her that were identical to her father’s. A small smile replaced her pursed lips, clearly enjoying her grandfather talking to her. “When your mom was a 3, he was very amazed by what the potty could do that while your grandma and I were preparing for dinner one day. Your mom decided he wanted to play with the potty. He flushed my wallet, car keys, a few toys and his shoe.” The sheriff let out a chuckle at the memory. “I don’t even know how a 3 year old even fit all of that, but when your grandma went looking for him the bathroom was flooded and your mom was drenched. Lucky for me, the wallet got stuck in the pipe and the plumber was able to retrieve it. Your grandma, she well, she had a good laugh that day.”

It was then that Stiles and Derek choose to appear in the room, which Stiles quickly took notice that his baby girl was smiling. “You got her to smile,” Stiles said rather awed as he moved to pick up his baby from his father’s arms. The sheriff looked at his son and said, “Your back…” It was a rather awkward thing to say but Stiles knew what he really meant. “Safe and sound, like I promised,” Stiles said as he pulled his little girl up and kissed her forehead before adding, “We’ll be ok now.”

Derek couldn’t help but smile as he walked over to his mate and daughter. “Yeah, we will.” He whispered as he placed a kiss on his mate’s head.

**/A Year Later/**

Derek and Stiles weren’t wrong, things were amazing.

Kira was left orphaned but even so, the pack became her family. They had learned to depend on one another to fill that void in their hearts. Kira had fought hard when the child services became aware of her parents death, although they didn’t know the reason of their death. It still was one of the hardest things she had to face. However, with Derek’s help, Kira was able to get the court to agree to her emancipation. She even moved into the Hale house, much to Peter’s disappointment because it meant more kitsunes where going to be around.

Kira’s Kitsunes, some at least, stayed in Beacon Hills and trained with their ‘alpha’. It had taken them a large amount of time to gain control of their kitsune forms, but they were managing. At least there hardly ever was fighting between the packs and that made Stiles happy. The kitsunes learned to co-exist among werewolves and demons.

Lydia, well after the near death experience, she changed quite a bit and the pack wasn’t sure whether they liked it or not. Stiles didn’t really find it surprising like everyone, he had always thought of her to be someone kind, but now that she was showing it more without sarcasm or hidden meanings it was a nice change. She also loved Suzy, much to Derek’s annoyance their daughter did too. Lydia was a frequent visitor in their home, and sometimes kidnapped their daughter to take her shopping or out because according to her, ‘Stiles and Derek, didn’t want to share their baby girl with the world’. Erica second that as well.

Boyd, after the war, he became more vocal about his opinions. He asked Erica to be his mate, and she said yes. The two mated only, after they found a place of their own, with Derek’s help, even though he had offered them his home. However, Boyd thought it would be better if they lived on their own. He wanted them to be a bit more independent, not that he wasn’t grateful to Derek for everything he’s done for them. Boyd was one that never, stopped thanking Derek for coming back for them. Stiles thought it was kind of cute that Boyd and Erica would come by every morning to have breakfast with them.

Isaac, well he stayed Isaac. He even let Derek and Stiles know that he will forever stay home besides both alphas. Derek had no problem with that, and even though he wouldn’t admit it, it brought him great relief that Isaac had no plans of ever leaving ‘the nest’. Besides, Isaac was great company to Peter. Stiles liked to think of Isaac as the magical source that kept Peter sane and dare he say it, loveable.

Melissa eventually found out about his near death experience and it resulted in Scott being grounded for nearly three months. It didn’t really last the full three months because of Derek and Stiles using pack meetings as an excuse to let him out. Although, Scott learned one thing for sure, life is too short.

A month or so later, after his punishment was lifted, he asked Allison to marry him. She said yes, and the wedding was that same winter. It was beautiful to say the least. Allison had wanted her dream wedding to be during winter, because of how magical it would seem when they said their vows while light snow fell above their heads. Stiles was a bit jealous, Derek had yet to ask him for marriage but after they returned to their hotel after the party because Suzy was sleepy, Derek dropped the question and Stiles couldn’t be happier.

Even Stiles pack was beginning to settle down, start their families. Stiles couldn’t be happier for them, though his heart hurt a bit knowing some of them wanted to go in search of a place they could call home. He didn’t blame them, after so many centuries on the run he could understand they wanted to settle. Mr. J and a few others stayed with him.

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

It was summer time, Suzy was just turning a year old and Derek thought it was a perfect time to take a much needed family vacation. They went to the Caribbean Islands and rented out a very nice vacation house. Everything had gone well until Stiles had found Derek sneak out one night and meet up with a red head. When Stiles saw Derek’s face brighten up and his arm wrap around the woman’s waist before together they walked down the beach, he couldn’t take it anymore. How dare Derek cheat on him, and on their family vacation.

If it wasn’t for the fact that he had left Suzy alone in their vacation home, he would have followed Derek, but his baby came first. He walked back as a low grumble in his chest as he mumbled "I can't believe he'd do this to me! He's the one who wanted to come to this trip. I didn't even want to come to this stupid Island. I wanted to take Suzy to stupid Disneyland." He fumed as he walked into the house and into their room, where Suzy was.   
  
Suzy was fast asleep in the middle of the bed with pillows surrounding her, one hand in her hair and the other by her lips. Her shoulder length hair was silky and straight with a small bow holding her bangs out of her face. Just one look at her cute little face made Stiles calm down almost instantly.   
  
"Leave it to your daddy to ruin our family vacation," Stiles said before sighing as he sat down on the bed as tears began to dwell in his eyes. His hand came up in frustration, he refused to shed tears for him. He sniffled as he leaned down to kiss his little girl’s cheek before getting off the bed and getting his things straight.

Derek came back thirty minutes later, only to catch Stiles yelling at the suitcase for not closing while his little girl was sitting up crying out to his mate. “What are you doing?” Derek asked with a raised brow, he was confused to say the least. Stiles turned his gaze towards him, and furrowed his brows as he pried his hands away from the suitcase only to cross his arms against his chest. “What does it look like I’m doing?” Stiles nearly growled before he rounded the bed and picked up Suzy, “We are going back home.” “Whoa! Stiles, you can’t leave.” Derek said as he moved closer to his mate and grabbed hold of him, “Did something happen?”

Stiles’ eyes flashed blue, he felt like Derek was toying with him and he didn’t appreciate it. “I don’t know Derek, why don’t you tell me?!” He nearly yelled before pushing Derek away from him with enough force to make the alpha stumble back. Derek blinked confused when he was shoved away, what his mate was going on about? He hadn’t done anything to upset his mate, he was more than sure about that. “I guess now I know why you insisted we come here to the Caribbean Islands instead of taking Suzy to Disneyland. What your girlfriend couldn’t go to Disneyland so you came here? Ugh! How could you do this to me?! To us?! You brought your daughter here! OUR DAUGHTER! Don’t you have any respect for your family?! No, I bet it was more convenient this way for you huh? Having both of us in one place.”

Derek furrowed his brows as a frown settled in his face, ‘girlfriend?’ he thought. Stiles was tearing up the more he went on and his voice was faltering. Derek just couldn’t take it anymore, he know he shouldn’t have but he couldn’t help the growl leave his lips as he yelled out, “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! WHAT GIRLFRIEND?!” The loudness in his voice made Stiles shut up while it made his daughter start crying even more than she was. He immediately regretted it, the last thing he wanted to do was upset his little girl.

Stiles sniffled as he turned his attention to his daughter, trying to calm her down by rocking her. “I’m sorry baby, we didn’t mean to make you cry,” Stiles said much softer as he rubbed her back and pressed his cheek to her little head for comfort. He heard Derek sigh before he leaned forward and kissed their daughter’s head whispering out an ‘I’m sorry’.

Derek let out another breath before his eyes traced back to Stiles, “What girlfriend, Stiles? I haven’t cheated on you. So, I don’t know why you are accusing me of doing so.” It was Stiles who broke contact with Derek as a frown settled once more on his face, “I followed you Derek. I saw you sneak out and meet with a girl.” Derek let out a small chuckle at that, he should have known Stiles would end up following him sooner or later.

“You find this funny?” Stiles hissed as he tried to push Derek away. “Stiles, calm down,” Derek said as he wrapped his arms around his mate’s waist. “I know what you saw, but believe me it wasn’t what you were thinking. I can’t really tell you, but I will show you in about an hour more or so.” Derek assured before kissing his mates forehead, “Show me a little more trust.” Stiles let out a sigh out “Okay.” He didn’t know whether to believe it or not but he would wait, impatiently, but he would wait.  

After a while, Suzy had calmed and was now bouncing happily in Stiles lap as she leaned into her mommy every now and then with her little lips pursed, which Stiles responded by kissing her little nose. Derek couldn’t help but smile as he watched his mate and daughter shower one another with attention, “Maybe we should try and wing you out of birth control for your next heat.” Stiles eyes widen as his head snapped to the side to look at Derek. Did he really just hear that?

Derek got up from the bed and pulled his mate up, “Come on, I want to show you something.” Stiles looked at Suzy before looking at Derek, “We’ll talk later about your outburst but right now I’m too curious." He grabbed Derek’s hand and let him lead him out of the house and down the beach. Stiles didn’t know what he expected to find, but it sure wasn’t this.

The palm  trees where decorated in lights that laced in zigzags feet above their heads, rose petals laid out on the floor marking a path that lead towards a white gazebo decorated in white flowers and white cloth. Rows of chairs laid out neatly and each one was occupied with their friends and family. They were all dressed up and smiling at them, a small candle glowing bright in their hands.

“Derek...” Stiles said as he started to tear up as he looked back at him only to find Derek on one knee. “I know I asked you before, but Stiles, would you marry me right here and now?” Derek asked as held his mate’s hand. Suzy let out a squeal as she made grabby hands at Derek, forcing him to get up to take her in his arms. “Yes! Oh my god, I-..I’m so sorry I doubted you and, and accused you of cheating.” Stiles nearly cried as he wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and pecked his lips repeatedly.

“Save some for after the wedding,” Lydia said as she walked up to them and taking Suzy. Stiles pulled away from Derek, his cheeks flushed. “The woman you saw was a worker here on the resort. She was letting me know they almost had everything set up.” Derek explained before kissing his mates head. “Sneaky, sneaky,” Stiles huffed.

The ceremony was simple but beautiful. Stiles didn’t think he could have wished for anything better. The moment they said their ‘I dos’ everyone cheered. The party on the beach was the best. The food was to die for! He had to remind himself to ask for the recipes so he could make them at home. And when the soft music started to play, Derek pulled Stiles out onto the dance floor.

“I love you, so so so much you know that?” Stiles said as he wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and began to sway his body with Derek’s.

“I know,” Derek said as he wrapped his arms around his waist and pulling him closer, closing the gap in between. “I love you too,” He said as he closed the space between their lips.

“It took you a while to realize that,” Stiles huffed before leaning up and locking their lips in a sweet kiss. Derek couldn’t help but smile into the kiss at that.

**/A Few Years Later/**

Stiles was in bathroom bathing a very grumpy 3 year old while Derek stood by watching his very heavily pregnant mate struggle to bathe their son. When Suzy, who was now 11 years old, walked into the bathroom and said, “Mommy, can I ask you something?” Stiles looked over at his daughter and said, “Sure sweetie.”

Suzy had grown up to be such a beautiful werewolf. She was tan skinned like Derek’s, she even had his eyes, hair color, and chin. But her eyebrows were thinned out symmetrically like Stiles, her ears were perked out like Stiles, her lips were round and plum like Stiles, her face was structured much like Stiles was and her nose was round and curled up in the air like Stiles.  Stiles thought her to be the perfect combination of him and Derek.

However, her attitude, much to Derek’s and Stiles’ disappointment, was her aunts. Stiles thought it was probably because, even though they were her parents neither were biologically female per say. Suzy, wanted to be a desirable woman like her aunt’s Lydia and Erica were. Stiles called it a ‘phase’ while Derek thought it to be punishment for everything he had done.

“When will I get a mate?” Suzy asked as she looked at her chest, making both her parents blink in confusion and surprise. “It’s not going to happen,” Derek growled out almost immediately, he refused to even think about a male touching his daughter. Stiles just glared at his mate before looking at his daughter, “When the time comes you’ll meet him, or her, but right now you’re too young to be thinking about mating, sweetie.”

“That’s not what aunt Lydia and aunt Erica said,” Suzy counter said as she sat beside her mom on the floor next to the tub where her little brother was whimpering like a hurt puppy, like he usually did during his baths. “I’m going to kill Lydia and Erica.” Derek growled under his breath as he pushed off the wall. Stiles only let an uneasy laugh as he pull their son from the tub as he wrapped a towel around him. Derek didn’t sound like he was kidding about it and that worried Stiles, but he knew he couldn’t hurt them no matter what they did but it didn’t mean he wouldn’t punish them. “But daddy, why not?” He heard Suzy say as she followed her daddy out of the bathroom.

“Can you believe this is our life baby boy?” Stiles said rather fondly as he looked at his son, who giggled rather amused by it all, even though he didn’t really understand.

“I kind of regret become a part of it,” Mr. J said with a smile as he watched over Stiles and the young demon.

“How mean,” Stiles huffed as he looked at his pack mate before adding, “but it’s ok cause I know you really love being a part of it.”

Mr. J let out a small chuckle before saying, “I think I have to agree with Peter when he says, ‘It never gets boring around here’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking around till the end of this story. I hope you all liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm also very grateful for all of your lovely comments. ♥ :)


End file.
